


【言切】应帝王

by tbod



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 十二国记AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 十二国记AU假如是被诅咒的麒麟，还需要寻找王吗？
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 7





	1. 〖起〗

将近人定之时。  
火烧一样的晚霞燃遍了西边的天空。在业已荒废下去的田野中的阡陌上，只能看见一个披着斗篷的身影，默默地在宛若伤痕的道路上前进着。  
峰王失道，已经是将近五十年前的事情。在日复一日的混乱和战争中，尽管峰国里祠的黄旗升起已二十年余，一批又一批的升山者并未给逐渐荒废下去的国家带来太多希望。走在路上，所能见到的，便只有已近荆棘丛生的田地，和带着细软、不断地逃离国家的人民。  
——恳请上天、尽快将新任的王赐予我们吧——  
只要走在泥土之上，似乎就能听到这样的祈祷之声。对此，独身的旅者只是抬着头，望着逐渐沉入地平线之下的夕阳，估算着自己的路程：如果要赶到郢都去，路上还有一座需要翻越的山岳；继续前进的话，就不得不在树林里夜宿——对于独行旅人而言，基本等同于将颈项送进了绞首之环。  
所幸，在传来了凶鸟和妖魔之声的森林前，还有一座为高大的木头栅栏围绕的村镇。  
将近人定的此时，里门肯定已经封闭了。不过，在这艰难的日子里，人们总不至于对自己的同胞太过苛刻。重新裹紧了斗篷，高大的旅人朝着村镇走去。  
坚实的木头所制成的大门不出所料地紧闭着。摘去了斗篷的兜帽，留着短短的黑发的男人有着不合年龄的沉默表情。抬高了声音，他问着：“有人在吗？孤身在外多有不便，请求入里借宿一晚。”  
随着一阵响动，哨兵模样的男人从门旁的谯楼上探出头来：“里门已经闭了，就没有再轻易打开的道理。对于你们这些猎尸者而言，这里没有给你们睡觉的床铺，还是请趁早离去吧。”说着，男人威胁性地举起了手中的短弩。  
……猎尸者？  
确实在黄海之中，有些黄朱之民从事着猎杀妖魔的活动。不过，在十二国的领域内，却从未听说过。尽管被无情地错认了，青年并没有更多地争辩，只是再次戴上了帽子，转身朝着通向夜晚之森的道路走去。

森林中的夜色，总是比想象中还要来得昏暗。偶尔响起的虫声，带着分外凄凉的气氛。即使行走在布满落叶的小径上，青年的脚步也不会比偶尔掠过树梢的风更重。妖魔和野兽在黑暗中注视着闯入之人，却仿佛为无形之物所阻，没有一只敢于上前。  
拉紧了自己的斗篷，青年踏着沾满夜露的小径寻找着暂时落脚的地方。在前方林木的间隙中，露出了宿营的火光。  
——是被刚才的村镇所赶出来的人吗？察觉到了这种可能，青年刻意放重了脚步。枯枝折断的声音引起了对面之人的警觉，从篝火中抽出了树枝，作行商打扮的男人从火边站起了身，警惕地望向青年的方向。  
“看样子，您也是失宿的旅人。”一直走到林中空地的边缘才停下了脚步，青年将斗篷的兜帽推开，露出了自己的面庞，“在夜晚看到篝火，真是让人感到安心之事。”  
即使说着“安心”的话，青年的表情也没有半分的变化。相反，对面手拿火把的人显然松了口气。  
“请来这边坐吧。”  
沉默地走到了篝火边上，青年盘腿坐了下来，将肩上的简单包裹解下，从其中拿出了干硬的面饼。看着就是让人觉得没有食欲的东西，不过青年还是规律地将面饼送入口内。  
“你是从东边来的？”行商打扮的男人用树枝拨了拨篝火，将脚边的水袋扔了过去，“——刚打来的水。”  
沉默地接住了水袋，青年并没有说出感谢的言辞，只是简单地对前面的质问点了点头。  
“那就怪了。路上没有经过能投宿的地方吗？”  
“被怀疑成猎尸者，因此被拒之门外了。”回答了对方的疑问，青年就着清水继续咀嚼着干硬的面饼。  
男人沉默了下去。他没再说什么，转而注视着眼前不断燃烧的篝火。  
“您好像并不惊讶。”解决了手中的面饼，青年才再度开口问道，“除了黄朱之民会从事猎杀妖魔的活动之外，我从未在十二国的范围内听闻此种职业。”  
“峰王失道已经将近五十年了。之前再如何富饶也好，只要失去了王国家就会不断恶化。为了在妖魔手下保护自己，出现妖魔猎人并不奇怪。”  
“这么说的话，人们不应该讨厌猎尸者才对。”在火光和黑暗的交界处，青年那毫无波澜的眼睛平静地望向篝火对面的男人，“毕竟，那是拯救他们性命之人不是吗？”  
空气骤然变得寒冷，摇曳的篝火潜进了不安的蓝色阴影。在树丛中传出了簌簌的响声，无数的绿色眼睛，窥探着  
“你能保护自己吧。”  
比起回答，男人突兀地问着。  
“我可不会舞刀弄剑。”  
青年毫不惊慌地回答着。  
“现在没有挑拣的余地了。”甩开了身上的斗篷，男人一边调整着手上的连弩，一边将地上长刀粗鲁地扔到了青年面前，“至少，想办法撑到我缓过手来救你吧。”  
……这么说的话，确实没办法升起感谢的心情。  
看着之前被斗篷所遮盖的、男人的瘦削身形，青年没有捡起扔过来的长刀，而是无声地弯起了嘴角。  
之前就隐约感到的血腥味并不是错觉。你就是——被村庄赶出来的猎尸者吧？

没有注意到身后旅人的异样表情，名为卫宫切嗣的猎尸者已经投入了战场。  
用短弩解决了第一个扑上来的妖魔，他抽出了始终背在身后的长剑，朝着接近空地的妖魔攻了过去。  
还有五只。  
努力的话——还是能够在波及到无辜卷入的旅人之前解决掉的。  
用剑鞘挡住了妖魔挥下的利爪，卫宫切嗣干净利落地将长剑刺入了男人的心脏。  
“你还在做着垂死的挣扎吗？”  
熟谙的、银铃一般的声音在身后响了起来。  
他没有回头。  
两边的妖魔同时攻击过来。他护住了头翻滚出去，背上还是被什么掠过了。不及关心这点轻伤，他再次甩手，短弩准确地插中了妖魔荧绿的眼睛。在要将耳膜震破的哀鸣中，他纵身跃起，将长剑从妖魔的颈后贯入。  
“你应该明白，做这些事情是根本没用的吧？”  
一下子失去了三名同伴的妖魔愤怒了起来。它们喷着粗壮的气息，朝着身染鲜血的男人扑了过来。长剑被咬在了妖魔的颈骨之中一时无法拔出，切嗣索性放弃了长剑，从腰间拔出匕首，矮身扑入了最近的妖魔的怀中。  
妖魔愤怒地嘶吼着、想要撕开男人的血肉，利齿却只插入了男人的左臂——在同一瞬间，切嗣用匕首割断了妖魔的喉管。  
无视只能将格格的气音作为最后的遗言的妖魔，切嗣冷静地从妖魔手中抽回了自己的左手，放任匕首留在妖魔的胸骨上、朝着剩下的两只妖魔走去。  
“喂，你不会是想要扔下我吧？”  
一直都说着战斗无关事情的声音抗议着。  
切嗣伸出了仍然完好的右手。就仿佛被召唤一般，本来还卡在妖魔尸体里的长剑，自动地跳回到了男人的手中。  
妖魔血红的眼睛紧紧地盯着走近的男人。忽然，像互相沟通过一样，两只妖魔分头朝着切嗣和一旁的青年旅人扑了过去。  
——糟了。  
就算再怎么吸引对方的注意力、结果还是不行吗？  
想要快点解决眼前的妖魔去救人，切嗣却因为受伤的手臂陷入了苦战。而那嘲笑的声音，仍然持续不断地自后传来。  
“衡量过了吗？比起救人还是保存自己更为合算吧？你活下来还可以救更多人，但是对方呢？只是个微不足道的陌生人而已。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
在间不容发的搏斗中，切嗣今天晚上第一次对着那声音回答道。  
“被我说中了吗？你根本不可能瞒过我的。”  
微笑着，穿着黑色长裙的白发女人犹如幻影一样凑近了切嗣的耳边。  
“再怎么说，你都把我杀掉了嘛。”  
长剑透过了妖魔的身体。就像什么也没听到一样，切嗣冷静地将剑抽了回来，朝向旅人的方向望了过去。  
还活着吗——问题冻结在了半道。  
袭击青年的妖魔已经永远地倒了下去——就像被更凶恶的妖魔所撕裂，皮毛和肢体胡乱地散了一地。带着莫测的微笑，青年过于深邃的眼睛动也不动地注视着浑身染血的妖魔猎人。  
“你是……？”  
下意识地问着，切嗣向前走了一步。  
毫无预兆地，青年倒了下去。妖魔猎人及时伸手接住了他——贴了过来的身体正散发着难以忽视的高热。  
“哦哦，看来你运气不错呢。这下总算少死了一个人——很庆幸吧，切嗣。”  
白色长发的女子飘了过来，笑眯眯地伸出了什么也碰不到的手指戳着青年的脸颊。  
“再用那张脸出现在我面前，我就把你送到铁匠铺。”  
冷淡地说完，切嗣将长剑用力地送进了鞘中。女子的幻影瞬间消失了。空寂的空地上，只剩下将要燃尽的篝火和怀抱着陌生青年的妖魔猎人。  
被妖魔所伤的左手已经完全无法抬起了。啧了一声，切嗣费力地将高大的青年拖到了篝火的边上。  
必须等待天明才能行动。  
将身上最后一点驱除妖魔的药草投入了篝火，切嗣按住了剑柄，等待着平旦之时的到来。


	2. 〖承〗

峰国的新麒麟，是少见的纯黑色的麒麟。  
在卵果破开的一刻，看见了麒麟异样的毛色，蓬山的女仙们不由得发出了轻声的议论。  
是黑麒麟呢。  
居然是黑色的。  
在以浅色毛发为特征的麒麟中，黑色的麒麟在十二国的历史上也寥若晨星。虽然有人说黑麒麟是“大吉”的象征，但过去的黑麒麟往往都遭遇了不同寻常的坎坷命运——这到底是祝福，还是诅咒呢？怀抱难以言说的担心，蓬山的女仙们温柔而周到地照料着幼小的麒麟。  
比起别的麒麟来，黑色的峰麒显得过分地安静了。在课程之外的闲暇时光，他总是和自己的女怪站在蓬山的崖上，遥遥地望着东方峰国的方向。  
“是在想念您的国家吗？”  
负责管教麒麟的女官问着。  
峰麒没有回答。他的眸子镜般平静地映出了黄海不断绵延的云海。  
“就算想念也没有关系哦。”以为年幼的麒麟怯于承认自己的软弱，女官温和地说，“因为麒麟就是为国家和王而生的。到了得到天启的时刻，您一定会明白的。”  
峰麒一如既往地、沉默地听着，只在最后，才微微勾起了嘴角。  
“新生的蓬山公心怀故国”  
这样的传言很快在黄海里外流传开来。在蓬山里祠升起了黄旗之时，峰国的民众无不欢欣鼓舞——  
如果是仁慈的麒麟的话，一定很快会将王带到我们身边吧。

在那之后，又过去了快要二十余年。

青年醒来了。  
他看着陌生的阴暗的屋顶，确定了自己正躺在潮湿的床上。身体并没有受伤，在鼻端徘徊的血的味道仍然让他感到轻微的头晕——和同等的兴奋。  
昨天晚上在森林里遇到了妖魔吗？那之后——  
“醒了吗？”  
冷淡的声音在房间的另一边响起了。  
青年支起了身子。昨天晚上偶然碰到的猎尸者坐在房间中唯一的桌子前，将各种弩箭和小刀摊了开来，用软布仔细地擦拭着。注意到青年投来的沉默的视线，他用手中的刀尖巧妙地挑起了躺在一旁的旌券：“——绮礼？”  
青年略微困惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“念法不对吗？”  
“不。是这样。”  
想起了自己偶然捡到的旌券上的名字，青年平静地回答着。  
“‘漂亮’的意思么……看来你充分被父母所爱着啊。”猎尸者的语气中并没有嘲笑的意思，他仔细地将旌券放到了一旁，继续擦拭着手中的武器，“为什么离开家？”  
“有很重要的事情要做。”  
被称为“绮礼”的青年，就像猎尸者凝视着自己手中的武器一样、仔细地观察着对面的男人，“你的名字是？”  
“卫宫切嗣。”丝毫没将青年的视线放在心上，男人仔细地将小刀插回皮革护手的暗袋之中，“如你所见靠着狩猎妖魔为生。昨天晚上那种情况，就不再收妖魔退治费用了。相对的，把你从森林里弄出来和这件房间的费用，还请你来负责。”  
绮礼没有伸手去摸怀中的钱包：“……你不是已经拿好了吗？”  
“唔。”切嗣挑起眉看了对方一眼，“你倒是挺相信我的。”  
“你救了我。多谢。”  
绮礼少有地诚恳道出了感谢的言辞。  
然而，这样的言语只让切嗣紧紧地皱起了眉头，手上用了几分力量去擦拭短弩的机括，过分用力的结果是上面的机簧飞了开来。他低咒了声，弯下身去捡起金属的部件，一边重新装配着一边头也不抬地说：  
“你付了钱。那就是生意，没什么特殊的。”  
“因为你这样的态度，村子才会把你拒之门外。”  
嗤笑了声，年长的猎尸者无谓地将调整好的短弩放到旁边：“你还什么都不懂。”  
对切嗣明显带有轻蔑意味的言辞并无反应，青年望向旅馆的窗外：“这是哪儿？”  
“雷泽镇。离郢都还有半天的路程。你是要去那儿投奔亲戚吗？”  
“并不是。”得到了答案的绮礼拉回了视线，继续注视着工作的男人，“有很重要的事情必须要完成。”  
“在峰国？”  
切嗣微微惊讶地看了绮礼一眼。那旌券并非峰国本有的。而黑发的青年只是沉默而笃定地点了点头。  
“该说你是不知世事好呢……还是有新手一般的好运气好呢。”考量到此处已经深居于峰国的腹地，切嗣不禁这样称赞着。  
“我想雇佣您。”   
坐在床边的青年，忽然提出了猎尸者意想之外的要求。  
“雇佣？”  
“我的目的地并不是郢都。”绮礼的唇角突兀刻出一抹深弧，“必须要在这个国家找到某样东西才行。为此，我需要可靠的能成为旅伴的人。”  
切嗣终于停下了手中的动作。他将软布和箭簇扔到了桌面上，打量地上下注视着陌生的青年：“小鬼。我的价钱可是很贵的。”  
二话不说地，绮礼将怀中的钱包掏了出来，什么也不说地放在了遍布着各种武器的桌上。  
曾经趁着对方失去意识时打开过的切嗣咋起了舌——他很清楚里面的金额。  
……这到底是哪儿跑出来的、有钱的大少爷啊？  
“也就是说，我们没有目的地了？”  
“嗯。你想继续你的工作也没问题。”  
“那样东西，是什么？”貌似不经心地问着，切嗣的眼中闪过一抹锐利的光芒。  
举起了手覆住心脏的位置，绮礼直率地注视着切嗣：“是重要的……半身一样的存在。”  
切嗣抓了抓头发。这一动作让绮礼后知后觉地发现，男人乱糟糟翘起来的头发居然有点儿像猫耳朵。  
“……果然是找失散的家人吗？知道对方的样子吗？”  
并未更正对方的误解，绮礼简单地摇了摇头。  
“那岂不是根本不可能知道——”  
“能知道的。”绮礼认真地道——迫近的距离使得切嗣不得不抬起了头，“只要见到，就会知道。”  
似乎是想到了什么，切嗣的神情变得柔软起来。他向后错了错椅子，继续拿起了桌上的软布和清洁到一半的箭簇：“我知道了。今天采买东西，明天出发去郢都。”

穿过潜伏着妖魔的森林和几近枯涸的田野，切嗣和委托他的青年来到了郢都。在昔日此处也是峰国数一数二的繁华都城，现在留下的只是城市苍白的残骸。  
“有能力离开的人已经离开了。”带着沉默的青年走在几近空无一人的大街上，切嗣简单地将峰国的现状告知男人，“就算之前有坚持着留在这里的人，在峰麒无法选出王之后也逃奔了邻国。没办法，选不出王的麒麟也是存在的。”  
“会有选不出王的麒麟吗？”  
“不知道。听说存在着那样的例子。”漫不经心地回答着，切嗣看着站在接近腐朽的门扉边衣衫褴褛的老人皱起了眉头。  
绮礼也转过了头。那双不含有丝毫意义的空洞眼眸，镜子一样地映着留下来的居民那漠然而毫不关心的视线。  
“啧。”  
短短地咋舌，切嗣大步向前走去。  
这景象、让男人感到不适吗？  
收回了视线，绮礼无声地跟在了猎尸者的后面。  
能够面无表情地在血雨中挥动长剑斩杀妖魔的男人，会因为行将就木的老人的视线而感到不适吗？  
啊啊，这可真是——  
忽然、一个披着破布的小孩子撞到了正在思考的绮礼身上。青年后退了一步 ，而孩子只是嗫嚅了句什么便又要匆匆地跑开了。  
“等下。”还没等绮礼反应过来，切嗣已经一手捉住了孩子的手臂，“把钱包留下。”  
回头看到了猎尸者冰冷的眼眸，男孩打了个冷战，极迅速地交出了手中的钱袋。切嗣接过来，打开看了一眼，才放开了孩子的手。惊讶地望了男人一眼，惯于在街头流浪的孩子匆匆地跑进了小巷而消失了身影。  
短暂的一幕并未在街上激起任何波澜。直到走过两个路口之后，绮礼才说道：“你给他钱了。”  
“放心，不是你的钱。”将装着金子而显得倍加沉重的钱袋扔回了青年怀中，切嗣无谓地道。  
“即使他先做出偷盗的行为？”  
“没办法吧。那么小的孩子，一个人在这种地方。”  
“但是这有什么意义呢？”绮礼认真地追问着，“即使你这样做了，也没办法帮助他。就算你帮助了他，这里也有很多同样的孩子。”  
猎尸者的背影，短暂地僵硬了：“不用你说我也知道。”  
叹了口气，青年抬头望向掩藏在云海中的郡守之山。一直以来、积压在心底的问题，不知不觉地流了出来：“如果有王的话——一切就会改变了吧。”  
切嗣猛地转过了身。瞬间，绮礼注意到了。  
对方的眼睛、和自己一样只映着什么也没有的虚无彼端。  
“‘王’那种东西，只是痴人说梦而已。”  
心脏、仿佛被什么捉住了一样。  
“把梦想寄托在那种东西之上，到了最后，什么也得不到。”  
从来没有体会到过的、强烈得无法稀释的东西，在胸腔里振动着。  
困惑地举起手放在胸口之上，青年根本无法理解这从未有过的片刻悸动究竟意味着什么。然而年长的妖魔猎人察觉了自己的失态，迅速地转过身：“——怎样？你要找的人找到了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“唔。找人可不是容易的事情。”说着，切嗣从怀中抽出了烟斗，“那么继续吧。”  
找人？  
在心中冷笑着，绮礼无谓地跟上了男人的脚步。  
在这世界上到底会不会有人和自己困惑于同样的问题——就算在闲暇的时候偶尔想过这种可能，也很快被青年自己否定掉了。  
直到今天，激烈地否定着这世界的根基的男人，自动在绮礼面前出现了。  
比起徒劳无功的寻找，绮礼现在只想继续听切嗣说关于“王”的事情。不过，大街上并不是讨论这种话题的好地方。  
这没关系。  
因为在绮礼二十余年的人生中，从来不缺少的就是耐心。

“真是失态啊。”  
平淡地看了一眼不请自来的黑衣女子，切嗣磕了磕手中的烟斗：“我说过了，再用那个样子出现的话就把你送到铁匠铺。”  
“别这么不客气嘛。”随着轻笑、女子的身形渐渐融化了。坐在窗台上的，是用红色的头巾盖住了半张面孔、身上布满了咒绘一般刺青的青年，“真是的。一般的人可不会想看到我这个样子。”  
切嗣没有回答。对待任性的长剑的最好方式，绝不是认真思考对方的每句蠢话——尤其在对方根本上抱持的只有满怀的恶意之时。  
“无论何时都挂着你那张冷冰冰的面具，结果，只是因为一个小鬼无聊的几句话就忍不住说出真心话了吗？”仅有一只的眼眸，嘲弄地注视着背对着自己坐在桌前的主人，“你可真让我失望，卫宫切嗣。我还以为，能够把王杀掉的人，至少是个不会抱着满脑子理想主义的家伙。”  
切嗣回过了头。在逐渐昏暗下来的房间中，他如同身在深黯寒冷的湖底。近乎凝结的黑暗之中，他那空虚的眼眸注视着窗边的幻影。  
“真是可惜啊。无论是王还是麒麟都没能完成你的愿望。”加深了微笑的弧度，青年满不在乎地摆了摆手，“我以为你早该明白，‘天道不仁’。这个世界——根本没有你那理想的容身之所。”  
……一个两个、都在说着早已知道的事情。  
用自嘲的苦笑压下了愤怒，切嗣问着早就知道问题的答案：“那你想要我做什么呢？除非疯了我才会去接替你的职责。”  
“不要这么说得这么绝情。”青年跳下了窗台，亲密地贴上了切嗣的耳边，“我可是很有耐心地等待着——你疯狂的那一天呐。”  
猎尸者皱起了眉头。  
下一瞬间、见好就收的青年消失了。  
随着最后一缕夕阳的消失，夜晚的黑暗漫了上来。卫宫切嗣坐在屋中唯一的椅子上，纹丝不动如一块无生命的顽石。良久，他才重新回到了旅馆狭窄的床上，将毯子拉过了头顶。

◇

麒麟是承载天道的仁慈的生物。它深深怜悯着人民的悲痛、为了国家而守护在王的身边、从不沾染杀戮，甚至血腥味都会让麒麟感到本能的厌恶。  
和应有的本性相悖，新生的峰麒，什么也感受不到。  
在穿过了四令门而来的升山者中，年幼的黑麒麟第一次看到了蓬山中所不能见到的贫困和痛苦——升山者中有花了大价钱雇佣刚氏而登山的富商和官员，也有怀抱着成为王的野望而拼尽一切前来晋见的平民。带着疲惫、饥饿和伤口，升山者们等待着麒麟的决定。  
……果然，还是什么也感觉不到。  
择王的天启也好。  
对生国的热爱也好。  
对人民的怜悯也好。  
如果麒麟应该是代表天道的仁慈之物的话，那么，始终什么也无法感知的自己，一定是背离了自己的天命。  
空虚地注视着延伸到黄海彼端的云海，峰麒知道失望的升山者们正在穿越着因为失望而倍加痛苦的荒漠，胸中只剩下了他此时还不知其名的空洞。  
更加努力的话是不是能够改变呢。  
如果变得更强大的话。如果符合自己黑麒麟的身份的话。  
那么，天启之声是否就能在自己的耳边响起呢？  
下定了决心，年幼的黑麒麟化成了原形、朝着云海的深处奔驰而去。  
那一天，蓬山的女仙将宫殿的每一个角落都翻遍了，却发现哪里也找不到蓬山公。  
天色已暗。  
难道、年幼的黑麒麟被人掳去了吗？还是在戏耍的时候迷失到了云海之中呢？  
就在女仙们几乎要急得发疯的时候，峰麒的女怪紫阳抱着浑身是伤的麒麟回到了蓬山——在她的身后，跟着是通体漆黑的妖魔。  
短暂的惊愕之后，女仙们反应过来——那是幼年的麒麟所折伏的使令。  
“真是可怜。”  
“没有选出王，蓬山公多么伤心啊。”  
“一般的麒麟可绝对做不到在这个时候就收服使令，不愧是黑麒麟呢。”  
怜爱地为幼年的麒麟处理着伤口，平时就在峰麒身边照顾的女仙信心满满地说着：  
“只是天启没有降临而已。只要找到了自己的王，一定会成为了不起的麒麟的。”  
时间就这样过去了。  
使令的数量积累到了将近八十只。黑麒麟成为了黄海中的妖魔避之不及的危险存在。升山者们不断地前来拜访——即使如此，峰国的王位依然空悬着。  
“不能选王的麒麟、到底有什么存在的价值？！”  
激愤的年轻的升山者，跳出来指责着高贵的蓬山公。就算很快被守卫带走了，这句话却像投入了池塘的石子、激起了不断波动的流言的涟漪。  
没有办法选王的麒麟。  
没有办法聆听天命的麒麟。  
神明一定是，抛弃了峰国——

◇

结束了在郢都的搜寻，绮礼将下一步前进的方向全盘交给了妖魔猎人。略在脑中勾勒了一下地图，切嗣决定向北方出发。  
“我不知道北方还有城市。”  
“并不是大城市。那边一直以来就是亡命之徒的藏身之所。”切嗣说着，磕了磕手中的烟管，“要找人的话，也许能在那里找到需要的消息。”  
绮礼不置可否。他已经不再关心自己要找的人了。但是，自从那一次的失言之后，切嗣将自己的想法紧紧地藏了起来，就像蚌本能隐藏着珍珠一样。这让绮礼有些失望。  
不可操之过急。  
他告诫着自己。  
追得太急的话反而会被跑掉。必须耐心地、付出足够长久的等待，才能得到最终的果实。  
“你更熟悉这里，我听从你的安排。”最终，青年接受了对方的决定。  
简单地补充了携带的补给品，两人离开了郢都向北而去。将近傍晚的时候，两人成功地在路过的村镇中找到了住处——这等规模的村镇中不可能有旅店的存在，村长不过给两个旅人提供了自家堆放干草的栈房。  
将毯子堆在了干草垛上，绮礼诚实地陈述着感想：“看来不是每次都被赶走嘛。”  
“怎么可能。”切嗣冷淡地说，解下了一直背在身后的长剑，在干草上躺了下来，“上次是刚在那边接过委托。”  
“救完人就马上被赶走吗？——你的人缘可真够差的。”  
切嗣沉默着，直到绮礼都以为对方再也不会回答自己的时候，才突兀地回答：“因为有人死了。”  
绮礼支起了手肘。  
猎尸者将自己裹在了毯子里。不过绮礼还是看到了对方紧紧地抓着长剑的动作。  
“妖魔抓走了一个小女孩。而我来不及救她。”  
低沉的声音犹如从黑暗中融化而出一般。绮礼无法判断那其中是否隐含着内疚。  
“没办法得救吗？”  
“不。如果去追的话，也许来得及吧。”  
简短地说着，切嗣翻过了身。  
感觉到对方抵触着继续的追问，绮礼也重新躺下，望着栈房小窗所勾勒的小块天空。  
没有月亮。  
微弱的星光很快就被大量的涌动的云彩所遮盖了。没有风或雷电——大雨毫无预兆地降了下来。这正好是将要收成的时节，田里的谷物又要因这一场雨而腐烂了。  
嗅着逐渐蔓延开来的、湿润的泥土气息，绮礼再一次体认着那个事实。  
只要一日没有王，天气就无法回归时序，田地就无法恢复肥沃，妖魔就将不断增生。  
可是即使选出了王又怎样呢？  
就算一度获取了天命，短暂在位又失道的王的数目也多到让人想问——这就是上天聆听了人们的祈祷而派下的王吗？  
说不定，天道从来就未曾怜悯蝼蚁一般的众生——  
稻草的响动打断了绮礼的思索。整个人裹在毯子里，猎尸者挪到了青年的身边。  
“……那边在漏雨。”  
带着睡意的声音极其贴近地响起，这让从来没有和人如此贴近地接触过的绮礼感到了微微的惊讶。  
“明天也许没法继续上路。你要有心理准备。”  
“哦。”  
干巴巴地回答了一声，绮礼看着近在眼前的男人。  
就算是这么睡着——头发还是乱糟糟地翘着。  
倾听着夹在雨声里的男人的呼吸，绮礼判断对方已经沉入了睡眠。他小心翼翼地、不发出一点儿声响地抽出了手，摸了摸对方头发翘起来的地方。  
……明明没什么区别啊。  
怀着打开宝箱却发现里面一无所有的孩子一样的心情，绮礼遗憾地放下了手。  
雨下了整整一夜，到了第二天也仅仅只是转小了而已。通向北方的道路果然如切嗣所预料、变得过于泥泞而不适合行走。  
“没办法，要在这里多待一天。”和村长谈完后，切嗣一边向绮礼交代着，一边从场院的墙上摘下了蓑衣，“——你留在这里就好。”  
“你要去做什么？”看着切嗣脱下斗篷和长靴，熟练地换上了一旁的草鞋，绮礼不由问道。  
“庄稼总要尽可能地抢回来。这可是他们一年的口粮。”披上了蓑衣，切嗣拿着镰刀走向了门口。  
绮礼自然而然地跟了上去，结果惹来了对方哭笑不得的评论：“大少爷，你不用跟过来的。”  
“留在这里也没关系；同样的，跟着你过去也没关系吧。”  
“随你喜欢。”  
一向不会对雇主有过多地要求，切嗣索性随青年而去了。走到了村边的田地里，和在泥水里同样忙碌着的农人打过招呼，切嗣就加入了忙碌的人们的行列。挥动起镰刀的样子，在绮礼眼里，和熟练的农夫也没什么区别。  
这个人还真是什么都做呢。  
静静地站在逐渐转小的雨里，绮礼望着忙碌于收割的人们。偶尔也会有一两个人看向他的方向，在注意到青年明显与众不同的衣服质地后就又收回了视线。  
“先生。”  
怯生生的呼唤声在绮礼身后响了起来。转过了头，绮礼看见了裹在蓑衣里的少女，将手里的雨伞递了过来：“请您……用这个。”  
青年沉默地打量着对方因为整日在田间奔跑而变得黝黑的脸颊，以及从蓑衣下漏出来的破烂的衣袖。绮礼的视线让少女不由得脸红起来，她将雨伞向前伸了伸，磕磕巴巴地说：“这是、我家多余的雨伞。妈妈说，看您一直站在这里，都淋湿了……”  
最终伸手接过了雨伞，绮礼后知后觉地想起来应该在此时答复的言语：“谢谢。”  
少女立刻笑了起来：“没、没什么的。您是村长的客人吗？”  
“不。只是旅客。”  
“旅客……”少女惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“您从很远的地方来吗？”  
“唔。”绮礼含糊地回答着，“从郢都那边吧。”  
“郢都！”小声地惊呼了一下，少女掩不住地羡慕地望着绮礼，“那是最大的城市吧？我听爸爸说过，那城市里面有一万栋房子和一千家店铺，十二国的所有东西都能在那里见到——您一定去过郡守的山吧？听说在天晴的时候，站在山上能看到方圆百里的景象——”  
“……我没有见过。”现在的郢都，也根本不是你父亲所描述的样子——正想这样补充，田地的那一头已经传来了中年妇人的呼声：“——夏丽！”  
“哎呀。”露出了“糟糕了”的表情，少女慌张地行了一礼，“我得回去干活了，雨伞您就放在村长那儿就行！”  
望着少女匆匆地跑开的背影，绮礼撑开了手里的雨伞举过头顶。细碎的雨滴敲打着油纸的伞面的声音落入耳中，他才发现肩头的衣衫几乎已经湿透了。  
跑回了母亲身边的少女回过头，看见绮礼打伞的样子高兴地挥了挥手。戴着大大的斗笠的农妇向着远途的旅客点了点头，扶着女儿的肩膀走向了不远处的田地。  
绮礼收回了视线。陌生的好意就像突然倒入手中的炭火般让他无措——那无措并不是来自于善意本身，而是即使接受了别人的好意、也依然无动于衷的绮礼自己。  
答案、早在那一日就已经得到。  
雨的气味和泥土的气味混合了起来，细微的咸涩气息蛊惑着青年的嗅觉。  
心跳加快了。  
晕眩的错觉缭绕在眼前。  
倒伏着麦穗的田地、渐渐被荒漠的景象所取代。  
没错。  
就是在那一天，始终空虚着的男人，发觉了自己的本性——

◇

峰国的麒麟，是选不出王的麒麟。  
因为这样的传言感到了沮丧，通过四令门而来的升山者逐年减少。  
“没有关系的。这是王没有出现的缘故，而不是峰麒的错。”  
面对着升山者们离去后空荡荡的大厅，照料峰麒的女官笃定地对黑麒麟说着。  
然而峰麒只是沉默着。  
并不是因为无法选王的事实本身而焦虑。恰恰相反，峰麒焦虑着的，是“没有焦虑”这个事实。  
再如何努力地学习身为麒麟应该掌握的一切知识也好。再怎样去收服使令也好。峰麒空虚的内心，也没有产生半点的波澜。  
理论上，那些都是麒麟天生便具备的品德和能力。但是，感觉不到的东西就是感觉不到。  
“……峰麒，也许你应该离开蓬山了。”  
隐约感觉到了对方的焦躁，女官叹了口气，这样对麒麟进言着。  
峰麒抬起了眼睛。  
“离开蓬山？”  
“不能升山的王是有的。有时候，王还会流落到蓬莱或昆仑。”女官说出了蓬山的众人一直对年纪尚幼的麒麟所隐藏的实情，“很多麒麟，都是在自己的生国找到王的。”  
峰麒站了起来：“那么，我要去峰国。”  
女官紧紧地绞住了双手。  
就算是已经拥有大量使令的黑麒麟，贸然地离开黄海还是一件危险的事情。等到麒麟十八岁的时候才允许离山，这是蓬山女仙中不成文的约定；但是，始终注视着峰麒的女官却知道，沉默不语的蓬山公究竟是多么地焦虑。  
——哪怕只早一天遇到王也好。  
在心里这样地祈祷着，女官没有劝阻匆匆地跑向殿外的麒麟。她甚至不敢回头去看从自己身后离去的身影。  
这是正确的决定吗？她并不知道。  
只是在那一瞬间——她预感到自己所保护了这么多年的麒麟，再也不会回到自己的身边。  
奔跑着的峰麒褪去了人形。  
如骏马一般矫健的身体。黑色绸缎一样迎风飘扬的鬃毛和金色的角。它那修长的四肢上腾起了云气，托着麒麟奔跑在黄海的云海之上。  
只是还不够努力而已。  
只是还没有尝试足够多的可能。  
朝向峰国的方向奔跑着，峰麒这样对自己说着。  
早晚有一天会寻找到王。  
到了那个时候，这一切的怀疑和焦虑都会变成乌有——

◇

“……你一直站在这儿？”  
略带惊讶的问话，打断了青年的思绪。他抬起眼睛，看着满手都是泥污的妖魔猎人。  
切嗣笑了一下。  
“真是孩子气。走吧，该到吃午饭的时候了。”  
绮礼默默无言地跟在了男人身后。在村头的水井边洗过了手，忙碌了一上午的人们从老人和孩子们带来的提篮中拿出了粗糙的面饼。  
“只能给远道而来的客人提供这样的餐点，实在是太令人惭愧了。”将面饼递到了绮礼和切嗣手中，村长缓慢地说着。  
“不，对于出门在外的旅人而言，一顿热餐已经是足够的恩赐了。”切嗣微笑着回答——而绮礼已经掰开面饼吃了起来。看着青年的吃相，村长也跟着露出了微笑：“……等到雨停了之后，你们还是要往北方而去吗？听说那里可不太平啊。”  
“没关系。我们不会做更多的停留，如果要去远国的话，穿过北郡毕竟是最近的路径。”用半真半假的答案应付着村长，切嗣并不想说出两人的真实目的。  
“要去远国吗……”村长沉吟着，一抹羡慕的神情短暂地掠过他布满皱纹的脸上，“听说远王是在位已达百年的贤明之王。如果我们的国家也能尽快迎来王就好了——”  
切嗣沉默下来。他低下头，掰开手中的粗面饼，无言地送入了口中。粗糙的食物颗粒摩擦着干涩的喉咙——就算比旅行时的干粮来得要好，但这也绝非让人愉快的食物。尽管如此，切嗣也知道，若不是因为今天是必须付出劳力的日子，人们根本不可能舍得使用面粉。  
“啊啊，我这个老糊涂。”知道这绝非什么让人愉快的话题，村长简短地寒暄了几句后，就将安静重新留给了外来的客人。  
“……之前，你也是住在这样的村子中吗？”似乎并没有听到二人的对话一般，在村长离开之后，绮礼直接地问着。  
“怎么？”收拾了心情，切嗣望向年轻的同伴。  
“用镰刀的手法，看起来很熟练。”  
“可惜猜错了。我小时候是住在城市里的。学会做农活是后来的事情。”切嗣平静地说着，“猎尸者可不是什么有保证的活计，为了避免饿肚子，总得在两份工作之间找点活干。”  
听到这里，绮礼上下打量着切嗣。  
“看不出来你是会为金钱所苦的人。”  
“你想不到的事情多了。”切嗣无谓地说，继续将面饼送进了口中。  
绮礼知道以他有限的阅历，他确实无法解读眼前的男人。但是，好奇心却前所未有地在青年的胸膛中鼓动着：“你为什么要成为妖魔猎人呢？”  
切嗣看了青年一眼。那是完全拒绝回答问题的眼神。  
……真是可恶。  
虽然这样想着，比起焦躁，慢慢在绮礼心底萌发的却是他从未体会过的陌生情绪。不自觉地勾起了嘴角，他继续追问着：“不能说吗？”  
被对方过于直接的态度弄得苦恼起来。切嗣叹了口气，想着怎么把事情搪塞过去的时候，矮小瘦削的女孩已经兴冲冲地跑了过来：“先、先生！”  
绮礼有些恼火地看着突然的闯入者。然而名为夏丽的少女并没有足够敏锐到察觉对方的不悦：“您能给我继续讲郢都的事情吗？”  
青年皱起了眉头。在他来得及说什么之前，身边的猎尸者已经接过了话头：“小姑娘想去郢都玩吗？”  
“去郢都……”夏丽用力摇着头，“太远了根本不可能吧。”  
“别这么说啊。等到道路上没有那么多妖魔的时候，也许你的父母就会带你去那儿玩呢。”意外地露出了绮礼从来没有见过的柔和表情，切嗣对年幼的少女说着。  
羞涩地笑了笑，夏丽改变了提问的对象：“先生，郢都是不是真的很大？”  
“比你想象的还要大。想从城市的这一头走到那一头，需要整整半天才可以。”  
“有那么大！”少女吃惊地道。  
“可不是。而且商店也有很多……”  
绮礼更深地皱起了眉头。  
和夏丽谈着话的卫宫切嗣——没错，就是像个普通人一样。男人露出了虚伪的、父亲一样的笑容。就连空洞的眼睛也显得温和起来。  
特意抢过话头的缘故，是在恐惧着我将少女的梦想打破吗？  
真是奇怪。  
上次的流浪儿也好。这次的村中少女也好。  
就算你已经丧失了全部希望，可是你却仍然在帮助别人。  
卫宫切嗣，你究竟是由什么逻辑所构成的呢？  
雨、越来越急地打着三人所在的亭子的顶端。  
眯起了眼睛，绮礼望向了阴云的彼端。  
在雨声之下，似乎有什么涌动着。  
细碎的、无法辨明的闷闷的振动——夹杂在越来越大的雨声中，传了过来。  
一声长长的惨叫打破了村子的平静。在水井边上吃着午饭的人们慌张地彼此张望着。  
怎么了、发生了什么——这样的私语声嗡嗡地响了起来。  
切嗣猛地站了起来。  
温和的假象瞬间退却了。绮礼几乎都可以嗅到，对方身上倏然散发出来的鲜血和钢铁的气息。  
“……回家里去。”  
切嗣紧紧地按住了仍然懵懂的夏丽的肩膀。过大的力道让她茫然起来：“什、什么？”  
“叫所有人都快点回家，不要出来。”  
简短地丢下了建议，不管少女依然茫然的眼神，切嗣一把拉住了身边的绮礼冲进了大雨，冰凉的手指就像钳子一样地卡在了青年的手腕上。绮礼感受着对方手指的温度，勾起了嘴角问着已经知道答案的问题：  
“是妖魔吗？”  
“没错。”村长的家离村头并不远。将绮礼推进了相对安全的主屋，切嗣在地上的行李里翻找着武器。  
——已经来不及做更多的准备了。  
咬着牙抓起了长剑和短弩，切嗣没有再看自己的雇主一眼，转头朝着发出了惨叫的地方奔去。  
怎么没想到呢。  
这种时候，本来就是妖魔最容易袭击人的时候——

在麦子倒伏了一地的田野里，男人正瘫软在地上瑟瑟地抖着。  
三四只背生双翼的妖魔正在他的面前，大口啃噬着死去的邻居的新鲜血肉。闪着妖异红光的眼睛，不想让猎物逃跑一样、时时睨视着一边地上的男人。  
……要逃掉。  
虽然这么想着，可是鲜血的气味和野兽的腥臭凝固了可能的动作。  
……这样下去就完蛋了。  
他慢慢地、在泥水中挪动着身体。腿脚仿佛长在了别人身上一样不听使唤。在绝望的尽头，他忽然想起了仍然留在家里的妻子。  
不。  
如果在这里死掉的话，妻子还怎么生活下去？！  
他咬着牙，再也不看那些妖魔，从地上撑了起来，跌跌撞撞地朝着村子奔去。  
发觉了猎物的逃窜，妖魔低声咆哮着从后追了上来。  
跑快一点，再快一点——  
在握紧了拳头的时候，从身后袭来的大力将男人扑倒在了地上。  
脖子上感到了妖魔挟带着恶臭的吐息。  
脑子一片空白的男人紧紧闭上了眼睛。但是——意想之中的疼痛并没有袭来。紧紧压着自己的脚爪摇晃了两下。新鲜的血腥味混在雨里扩散了开来。  
“快跑！”  
耳边传来了人的呼喊。他抬起头，看见了手持长剑朝向自己这方向奔来的男人——而刚才还扑倒了自己的妖魔，已经被箭支穿透了头颅而软倒在了一边。  
得救的实感并没有立刻传到脑海中，然而腿脚已经开始不由自主地动作。踉跄着、男人越过了猎尸者身边，向村子的方向跑去。  
是蛊雕群吗……  
看到了朝自己围拢过来的蛊雕，卫宫切嗣深深地吸了口气，一面向着侧面跑着，一面扣动了手中短弩的扳机——细小的弩箭穿过了雨帘，从距离最近的蛊雕的左眼射进了它的脑中。  
因为剧痛而咆哮起来的蛊雕人立起来，拍打着翅膀想要用利爪撕碎这矮小敌人——然而在冲到了一半的时候，就因为失去了力量而倒了下来。  
——糟了。  
切嗣试图尽快地退开，可是脚下倒伏的麦子却勾住了了草鞋的带子。倒在了地下的瞬间，他尽量扭转了身体，然而妖魔沉重的尸体还是压住了他的腿。  
荷荷地呼着气，剩下的两只蛊雕围了过来。猎尸者用力推开了妖魔的尸体，但是站起来之后，脚踝传来的剧烈痛楚，不由让他握紧了手中的剑。  
还剩下——两只。  
他调整着呼吸，放低了手中的长剑。  
天边响起远雷的瞬间，两只妖魔奔跑着扑了上来。将最后的短弩一口气射向了其中一只蛊雕，甚至来不及查看是否射中，切嗣就丢开了弩机，用力踢着地面、朝着妖魔纵跃起来之后留下的空隙滑了过去——竖起来的长剑，毫无阻碍地切开了蛊雕的腹部。  
因为喷出的鲜血而闭上了眼睛的瞬间，剧烈的疼痛在肩部爆裂开来。用尖锐的勾爪刺进了猎尸者的肩膀，最后一只蛊雕将切嗣整个拎了起来。  
腥臭的气息铺面而来。失去了知觉的手指再也握不住长剑——在隆隆的雷声中，他甚至无法听到长剑落地的声音。  
平常的话，猎尸者总会藏着一两件最后关头的武器。但是并非身处旅途的此刻，留给卫宫切嗣的，只有万策已尽的现实。  
不去想片刻后就要降临的命运，男人将视线投向了远处的村落。暴戾的雨幕将天地连成了一线阴沉。在不分明的境界线上——身着黑衣的青年站在那里。  
毫无逻辑地，切嗣想起了只存在于传说中的、在人们死去的时候才出现的死神之使。  
空气中忽然渗入了不一样的波动。面前的蛊雕发出了尖利的哀嚎——无数的金红色的箭矢穿透了它的身体。一番狼狈之后，切嗣总算从妖魔的尸体下挣脱出来望向了对面。  
在暴雨之中，站着一只四翼的、金红色的鸟。它那深红的眼睛睨视着沾满了鲜血和污泥的男人，然后就随着一阵扩展开的金色涟漪消失在空气里。  
切嗣慢慢地撑起了身。  
在田埂上——绮礼站在那里。  
“你可真是找到了了不起的雇主啊。”  
不知何时出现的、浑身遍布刺青的青年在猎尸者的耳边低笑着。  
切嗣没有反驳的力气。他从污泥中捡起了短弩，撑着长剑一步一步地走向了绮礼。  
朝着败兵一样的男人，绮礼伸出了手。然而猎尸者只是摇了摇头，自己一个人向前走去。  
“你不担心吗？”绮礼转过身看着男人的背影，“蛊雕从来都是成群行动的。”  
切嗣僵硬地停在了原地。无声地勾起了嘴角，绮礼拉过了男人的左臂搭在自己肩膀上。  
“村里还有很多村民。——你不也着急回去吗？”

好在，事情并未演变成青年所暗示的最糟糕的情况。躲进了家里的人们犹豫着走出了家门。他们看着沾着泥污走过来的两个外乡人，却没有一个人敢于上前说些什么。  
这事实让绮礼有些费解。身边的男人则熟视无睹地继续走着。  
“猎尸者。”  
短短的低语从他们身后传了出来。  
滂沱大雨也没有模糊掉这个名字。所有的村民似乎都因为这三个字而瑟缩了一下。  
绮礼转头望着切嗣。男人并没有愤怒或是别的什么。他的脸就像是冰冷的雕像，或者武器工具一类的东西。  
“继续走。什么也别说。”  
注意到青年的犹豫，切嗣简短地命令着。不断降下的大雨冲去了伤口的血迹，也让男人的身体迅速失去了温度。注意到对方愈发惨白的脸色，绮礼加快脚步穿过人群，回到了村长的院中。  
顶着斗笠的老人正站在庭院中等待着他们。在晦暗的天光下看不见他的表情，他犹豫着几度抬起头想说什么。最终还是切嗣首先打破了沉默：“村长。”  
老人终于为难地叹了口气：“卫宫先生。老朽很感激您救助了我们的村民，但是您也知道，接待您这样的妖魔猎人，对于我们这样的村子而言……”  
他并没有继续说下去。切嗣冷静地点了点头：“我们会尽快离开。”  
还没等村长露出放心的表情，始终在一边沉默的绮礼已经插了进来：“这不可能。”  
村长茫然地看着青年。借宿的虽是两人，可是这位沉默寡言的青年从未和村长说过一句话，而之前切嗣也只是简单介绍了“雇主”这样的身份。  
绮礼却只是继续了下去：“他受伤了，在这种情况下还要把人赶走吗？就算我不知世事，这种基本的常理我也有所耳闻。”  
村长陷入了尴尬地沉默。片刻后，他叹了口气：“你们可以留在栈房那边。明天雨停之后再出发吧。”  
绮礼没有说话。凡人这种在常理之外的妥协让他觉得可笑。但是切嗣却已经点了点头，自己拄着长剑一瘸一拐地走向了栈房。  
“抱歉。”回避了青年笔直的视线，村长辩解似地小声道，“……我也对此无能为力。”  
“你应该道歉的人不是我。”  
冷淡地丢下了这样的句子，绮礼走向了栈房。打开门的景象让他脑中冲上一阵晕眩——坐在干草堆上的男人已经解去了半边的上衣，正将药粉倒在了肩头的伤口上。  
新鲜的血的气息。  
药粉强烈而刺鼻的味道。  
以及——对方那袒露出来的、交错着伤痕又比想象中来得更要瘦削和苍白的肢体。  
又来了。  
这深植于身躯之中的本能的排斥，和某种隐秘的悖逆了常理而延烧上来的兴奋。  
和[b]那一天[/b]一样。  
这时切嗣已经将包着药粉的油纸随手扔在一边，抖开了绷带用牙齿咬住一头，然后费力地用单手将剩下的部分绕在肩头的伤口上。  
“……让我来吧。”  
绮礼说着，以自己也惊讶的平静走近了男人。  
不过年长的妖魔猎人并不领情：“很快就好了。”  
他说着，因为声音振动的疼痛而皱起眉头。绷带的一头落了下去，自然地被绮礼接了过来：“请让我来。”  
虽然青年的脸在黯淡的光线中显得异样的惨白，但是他的手指并未颤抖。尽管显然是第一次做这种事，他还是很快就将绷带包好了。  
“再缠下去就太厚了。”让绮礼在绷带上打结的同时，切嗣不自觉向后错了错身体，“……你的脸色不好。”  
“是吗？”  
绮礼说着，放开了手，后退了两步。  
切嗣低下头去，用一旁的水袋冲去了脚上的泥土。右脚脚踝已经红肿了起来。他试着活动了下，啧了一声。  
“明天能走吗？”绮礼不由得问。  
“恢复得会比想象中快，放心。”切嗣停顿了一下才继续说着，“……这不是村民的错。人们相信妖魔会报复那些杀掉了他们的人。”  
绮礼挑起了眉毛。  
“就算我们能接受工作，他们也不愿意我们住在村子里。就是这样的关系——所以你也不用生气。”  
“我没有生气。”绮礼很快地说着。  
切嗣看了看绮礼的脸。  
“也许是因为太冷了。你都湿透了。”  
“我没感觉到。”绮礼后知后觉地摸着自己的肩头。之前就淋湿过的衣服已经快要往下滴水了。  
轻轻笑了一声，切嗣说着：“行李里还有干的衣服。”  
“……可是你不是也湿透了吗？”并没有把手伸向自己的行李，绮礼打开了对方的行囊，“你冷得像块冰。”  
“我自己能来——”  
男人的抗议很快淹没在对方快速准确的动作里。在脱人衣服这件事情上青年绝对是无师自通，他很快就把剥得一干二净的切嗣裹紧了毯子里——事实上对方已经开始不停地打着冷战——然后才开始慢条斯理地换衣服。  
放弃了无意义的抗议，切嗣看着男人的背影。在动作之间，他看见两道鲜红而扭曲的纹路，浮现在对方的右手背上。  
……之前没有看到过。  
他迟钝地想着，被疼痛疲惫和寒冷渐渐磨去了理智。黑甜梦境如温暖泥沼般向下拉拽着他。在恍惚之间，他听见有人在耳边问着：  
“你会死吗？”  
“不会。”  
从很久以前就不会了。  
没有能够说出后半句话，他陷入了一半是昏迷的睡眠中。  
青年沉默地注视了男人片刻后起身走到屋外。雨已经小了，夹杂着水气和草木味道的空气扑了过来——这让他的身体变得不那么紧绷了。他抬起头，看着渐渐发白的天空，知道这雨终于要过去了。  
背后传来了仿佛烧灼的视线，抗议着青年无礼的忽视。  
他转过了身。  
『你还真是毫不留情地使唤我呐，马鹿。』  
披着金红色羽毛的四翼的鸟正盘踞于栈房的屋顶之上——就仿佛这残破的茅草屋顶是至高的王座一样。声音并未振动空气，而是直接在青年的心里响了起来。  
“既然你给予了我三次约定的契约，那么使用也是情理之中的事。”绮礼纹风不动地说。  
『我可不知道你会许下这种荒谬的命令。保护一个人类？这种蝼蚁般的东西不具有让我劳动的价值。』  
绮礼没有回答。  
鸟形的妖魔眯细了红眼。现下的青年已经和它第一次见到的时候不尽相同了。  
『哼。看来你充分地成长起来了啊。告诉我，那个凡人，就是你所选择的“王”吗？』  
已经被青年抛弃的名词让他浑身一震。但是，他还是很快否定了这个事实：“不。我们只是‘同伴’而已。”  
『哦？』  
是的。  
那并不是愚蠢的命定的关系。  
在这个扭曲而残酷的天道之下，绮礼所找到的和他一样的、唯二的背叛者。那就是所谓的“同伴”。  
『既然你这么说。』  
金红色的鸟懒洋洋地说着，对眼下的事态似乎失去了兴趣。它朝着天空张开了黄金一般奢华的羽翼，又想起什么似地垂下了头：  
『就当是赠礼来警告你一下吧。这村子里仍然存在着妖魔。如果在达成契约之前就被别的蠢货吃掉了，我可是会把你的灵魂找出来的，马鹿。』  
绮礼眯起了眼睛注视着乘风而去的妖魔。最后的留言可能是真实，也可能仅仅是对方的恶趣味而已。——怎样也无所谓，因为他们第二天就会离开了。  
没想到的是，受伤的猎尸者在深夜里发起了高烧。尽管村子里的流言慢慢发酵起来，可是淳朴的人们毕竟做不出将病人赶走那么绝情的事来——更何况切嗣确实救助了村民。  
“等他好了你们再上路也可以的。”来探视的村长最终只是这样说着，“只是不要离开这里。”  
绮礼并无所谓。照顾病人于只被别人照料过的青年而言，是完全新鲜的体验。他学着之前在别处看到的样子，用软布蘸了清水去沾湿病人的嘴唇。重复了几次之后，因为热度而结起硬皮的嘴唇慢慢柔软，回复了往常的颜色。  
浸过冷水而变凉的指尖更清晰地感到了吹拂着的呼吸的热度。于是绮礼放下了手中的布巾，试探性地触摸着。  
在身体的深处，庞大而不明的暗流蠢动着。  
指尖传来灼热而柔软的触感。那感触意外地和男人平时冷漠而冰冷的样子形成了迥然的反差。手指微微用力的话，就陷进了对方的唇齿之间。  
心跳声剧烈地在耳边徘徊。思绪变得片段而零落——长久藏起的隐秘的冲动，嗅到了血腥味一般膨胀了起来。  
这时候、似乎感觉到有人在骚扰，切嗣皱起了眉头转过了脸颊。  
绮礼想也没想地钳住了男人的下颌。  
因为高烧而苦恼着的脸颊有几分孩子气的感觉。手下脉搏的跳动和血肉的触感，都在告诉着青年——  
这只是一个人。  
一个普通的、会受伤和死掉的人类。  
就算你一直用武器的冷漠来伪装自己，我也已经看到了你小心翼翼地藏起来的软弱的部分。  
这样的念头和混沌不明的冲动交织着。并不知道自己要做什么，绮礼还是朝着男人俯下了身。  
告诉我更多。  
用你凡人的痛苦和迷茫来告诉我，仙人和妖魔都没有办法为我解明的问题吧。  
沉浸在内心的喜悦和焦灼之中，缓慢而慎重地，青年在年长的男人唇上落下了亲吻。

过了中午之后，切嗣醒了过来。注意到屋中的光线之后，他立刻皱起了眉：“……睡过了。”  
在一旁闭着眼小憩的绮礼睁开了眼睛：“也不是那么晚。”  
“现在是？”  
“大约将至晡时吧。”  
从干草堆上坐起来，切嗣估算了一下后面的路程，难得地叹了口气：“今天不可能上路了。”  
“村民并没有赶人的意思。”坐在阴影里的青年直率地望着猎尸者——那目光有些太过直率了，“以你的身体状况的话，不是再休息一个晚上比较好吗？”  
完全慢半拍地发现自己上半身还处于除了绷带之外便没有蔽体之物的状态，切嗣略带头疼地躲过了青年一如既往的直率目光。  
……好歹在这种时候更明白一些人情世道如何。  
在心里叹了口气，切嗣索性也就扔了毯子去换衣服。扭伤过的脚落在地上还有些不适，但是明天的话应该就没有问题。一件一件将衣服套上的过程中，青年的视线仍然一直落在切嗣的背上。  
……这家伙。  
忍住了发火的冲动，切嗣默念了三遍不和年轻人计较后，推门出去察看了一下天气和地面的情况。虽然天空里仍然浮着薄云，不过雨应该不会再继续了；地面虽然不是最理想的状态，但也可以上路了。  
“今天就委屈一下再待一夜。”回到了栈房，切嗣说着，“晚上将就着吃些干粮吧。”  
绮礼点了点头，并没有说什么。  
沉默地坐在屋角的青年看起来完全像是被切嗣第一次捡回来的样子。  
比起有钱的少爷或是过分不知世事的年轻人，更像是寡言而听话的优等生。但只要一直注意着对方，就会在偶尔表情变换的间隙中，忽然升起临于无际之深渊的错觉。  
熟悉的、名为恐惧的寒冷自切嗣的后背上一闪而过。他默默退回自己的角落，将自己的注意力从青年身上转开。  
敲门声适时地打断了屋内渐渐令人难堪的沉默。套着破旧的衣衫的瘦小少女，对着外来的异乡人热切地微笑着：“我又来找你们玩了哟。”  
“夏丽，要找雨伞的话，我已经交给村长了。”绮礼简单地回答着。  
“那东西不着急啦。”夏丽笑嘻嘻地走了进来，“我还想听昨天的故事嘛。”  
某种异样感让绮礼皱起了眉头。  
切嗣冰冷地注视着面前的少女——昨天那邻家叔叔一样的温和表情仿佛从未存在过一般。  
“你不应该到这儿来的。你的父母没有告诉过你吗？”  
“没关系。我知道你们都是好人。”夏丽用手指轻轻敲着脸颊，“他们不会管我的。”  
复杂的感情在妖魔猎人的眼中凝结成了浓黑的固体。他站了起来——一手握着长剑，来到了少女面前。  
“还是想听郢都的故事吗？”  
夏丽眨着眼睛，似乎无法反应过来。短暂的赤红自她的眸子里飞速掠过。她舔着嘴唇，朝着走近的妖魔猎人笑了起来——洁白的牙齿在黯淡的光线中闪出敏锐的亮光。  
“……抱歉。”  
绮礼只听到男人这样说着。  
下一刻，不知何时出鞘的长剑穿透了少女的胸腔。  
骤然弥漫的血腥气让他瘫软在了草堆上。和身体的虚弱相反，那混沌的感情正在胸口叫嚣着——  
猎尸者精确地抛开了少女的胸膛，从心脏的位置取出了蜷缩的幼虫。  
“……尸虫吗。”  
绮礼准确地辨认出了潜藏在少女身体里的小型妖魔。  
“这是真正的三尸放出的‘饵’。正体还隐藏在其他人之中——”冰冷地陈述着事实，切嗣划破了手指，让鲜血滴到仍在徒劳地曲张着肥大身体的虫子身上。  
一道几乎无法被发觉的红色丝线朝着空中的某处延伸开来。  
什么也没有说，妖魔猎人走了出去。  
知道对方又去“完成”他的工作，躺在了草堆上的青年发出了断续的低笑。  
 _妖魔抓走了一个小女孩。而我来不及救她。  
没办法得救吗？  
不。如果去追的话，也许来得及吧。_  
完全——就不是这种层面的问题。  
卫宫切嗣。  
这个男人只是在短暂的瞬间，就做出了最优的选择。  
就像维持着平衡的天道，不去聆听人们的痛苦而反复地将治世和乱世强加于世间一样。  
这个男人也只行走在其所认定的道路上。  
不管那瞬间的决定——是否会让别人乃至他自己痛苦、伤心以至于绝望。  
“哈、哈哈……哈哈哈……”  
摇摇晃晃地站了起来，绮礼越过了地上少女的尸体走到了外面。  
薄云不知何时散去了。  
午后的太阳过分明亮地照了下来。他听见远处响起的咒骂和哭泣声，人们的跑动声，以及层层堆叠起来的骚乱。着魔一样，他踏着染着血腥味的地面向前走去。  
“你这个混蛋——”  
“冷血的杀人魔！”  
“你就是妖魔！你根本就是妖魔！”  
“滚出去！从我们这儿彻底滚出去！！”  
在浪涛一般的诅咒和咒骂中，提着长剑的男人如影子般沉默地走了过来。他的脚似乎跛得更厉害了。  
绮礼眯起了眼睛，想要探寻对方的真实表情。切嗣却将自己好好地伪装在无表情的面具之下，在经过绮礼的时候，他也只简单地说了一句：“我去拿行李。”  
在看似身份高贵的青年面前，愤怒的村民似乎失去了继续追击的勇气。他们低低地嘀咕着什么，似乎在讨论着处置切嗣的办法，又似乎只希望死神般的两人尽快离开自己的村子。  
说到底，也没有一个人敢于和妖魔猎人对抗。  
对于这样的人们感到了厌烦，估算了一下切嗣的速度，绮礼转过了身朝着村口走去。  
最后的瞬间，一句不知从哪儿来的低语，飘到了青年的耳边。  
“……前任的王在获得国姓之前，不正是姓卫宫吗。”


	3. 〖转〗

在许多年前，卫宫家所居之城的郡守决定升山。他雇佣了很多的杖身来保证自己的安全，但是为了保险，他还是派人去请了城中最有名的医生。  
卫宫矩贤接受了城主的邀请。  
这对于刚刚迈入青年的卫宫切嗣而言，这是件令人激动的事情。他说服了父亲允许自己跟随。像这样、在乱世之中仍然能维持城市安定的郡守，也许真的会成为下一任的王罢；而沉默的、总是为了病人而费尽心力的父亲，是否也痛苦于这残酷的乱世呢——卫宫切嗣并不知道。  
穿越黄海的旅途异常顺利。没有遇到大型的妖魔。甚至每天都能恰到好处地找到野木。对此，领路的朱氏也感到安心。  
——这种情况，一定是乘上了鹏翼。  
怀着这样的自信，一行人到达了蓬山。  
峰国的新麒麟有着美丽的白色长发、红宝石一样的眼眸和宛若少女的笑容。第一次见到峰麟的瞬间，切嗣忘记了所有的一切，无法将视线从对方的身上挪开半点。  
在切嗣的人生之中——他从未见过，这样美丽的生物。  
就在他茫然地注视着峰麟的时候，白色的麒麟已经走下了御座、穿越了升山者的人群，来到了卫宫矩贤的面前、恭敬地跪伏下去。  
——遵奉天命，迎接主上，不离御前，不违诏命，誓约忠诚。  
啊啊。  
在一片惊讶的赞叹之中，切嗣只是认知到了。  
对方是峰国的麒麟——是天命和国运的象征。  
明明具有人的外貌，却并不是人类、而是“国之重宝”的存在。  
没有人怀疑过，卫宫矩贤是贤明的王。没有人怀疑过，他的治世不会长久地持续下去。  
因为父亲的缘故而接受了仙籍。但是，切嗣拒绝了宫廷的工作，而是在峰国的大地上持续地旅行着。就算是父亲那样的王，也有照料不到的地方——这样相信着，切嗣就像暗行御史那样行走在黑暗之中。只有很少几个人知道，新登位的峰王还有子嗣。  
只是偶尔回到王都的时候，他会见到峰麟。他们会在花园中度过悠闲的下午——谁也不去触及日常之外的话题。  
如果她不是麒麟的话——  
每次，只要想到这样的话题，切嗣就强制着自己去切断这样的念头。  
眼下的世界就是切嗣所知的理想。  
他无法想象、除此之外的世界。  
然后，就仿佛无声降临的黑夜一般，妖魔开始出现在峰国的土地上。  
夜晚不再安全。牲畜被掠走。田地被糟蹋。人们开始在私下相传着峰王的失道——  
那是、绝对不可能发生的事情。  
一连在边境斩杀了数只妖魔之后，切嗣匆匆地赶回了王都。  
只要见到就知道了。  
他的父亲绝对不会失道。  
绝对、不可能做出背叛麒麟的事情来——

◇

切嗣从梦中挣了出来。树梢上的天空已经微微发白。清晨的寒气沿着衣物的缝隙无声地潜了进来。他用手揉了把脸，然后拨了拨面前渐渐暗淡的篝火。  
居然还会想起那么久之前的事情。  
无声地叹了口气，切嗣站起身来跺了跺发麻的腿脚，从行囊中找出了带提手的小锅，用水袋倒满水后熟练地架在篝火上，又加了一把茶叶下去。  
水渐渐沸腾的声音和茶香惊醒了篝火另一端的青年。他披着毯子坐了起来，一点也没有因为清晨的寒冷而瑟缩：“真是难得的平静的晚上。”  
“……虽然不知道你是从哪儿得到这种错觉，不过这才是旅行的常态。”切嗣找着杯子，对同伴的发言评论道。  
“从和你旅行以来。”  
绮礼诚实地摊了摊手。  
默默回忆了一下最近的遇袭次数，切嗣也不由得对最近运气的飞速下滑产生了疑问。  
是什么要发生了吗？  
某个念头飞快地从思绪的边缘滑了过去。切嗣将锅从火上挪开，将茶水倒入桦树皮的杯中。  
微弱的白烟在空气中腾起，短暂地变幻着形体，一瞬间看起来像是正在飞走的鸟儿。  
切嗣并没有忘记那天所见到的金红色的妖魔。虽然只有短短一瞬，那压迫力也让人感到，它是远远地超越了蛊雕这种一般妖魔——甚至还要在仙人等级之上的存在。  
为什么会在那时出现、还救下了自己。  
无论怎么想，也和面前的青年逃不开关系。  
思忖着，切嗣将面前的杯子递了过去。  
“谢了。”  
绮礼简短地说着，接过了茶杯。  
切嗣盯着对方的右手背。并没有那日偶然一瞥所见到的深红色痕迹。  
是错觉吗？  
就着茶水送下干粮，绮礼抬起眼看着对面发呆的男人：“……不吃吗？”  
“唔。”恢复了进食的动作，切嗣遮掩似地换了话题，“今天晚上就能到北镇了。在那儿能找到骑兽，之后也就不会那么辛苦了。”  
“听你安排。”  
青年一脸无谓的样子。  
……这可真不像是有钱人家的少爷。  
曾经做过被雇佣的杖身因此深知其中滋味的切嗣在心中评论着。他不得不开始正视逐渐在心底发酵的疑惑。  
如果对方真的是自己所想的身份，那么这旅途还有继续的必要吗？  
他一口气喝下了温热的茶水，抬头迎上青年始终直率的目光：“我们出发。”

在灯火被点亮之时，两人果然按切嗣所言来到了北镇。绮礼从来没到过这样的镇子。比起之前走过的村落来，这里的人们明显更显得凶恶——无论是在外游荡的样子，还是看起来就显得过分彪悍的言行举止。  
“奇怪吗？这边本来就是浮民的逃亡之所。”察觉到绮礼的视线，切嗣淡然地说着，“——别用盯我的那种方法盯着别人。小心惹恼了对方，我不负责旅途之外的这种多余工作。”  
“我怎么可能像盯你一样去盯别人。”  
青年立刻回答着。  
虽然有种哪里不太对的感觉，切嗣本能地拒绝深究下去。他熟练地带着青年穿过将要收拾的市集、正在招呼生意的流浪艺人和围绕在墙角笑闹的女子，走进了一家挑着酒家旌旗的小客店。  
里面的光线比绮礼想象中还更要来得阴暗。切嗣示意他暂时坐在一边，自己跑去和老板说着什么。在原地等待的时候，旁边酒客的交谈无意间飘了过来：  
“……你没听说吗？那个猎尸者的事情。”  
“不知道。那地方不是离咱们这儿不远嘛。”  
“可不是。据说呐……”对方的话声再次压低了，“据说那家伙为了弄死妖魔，前后杀死了三十多个人呢。”  
绮礼不由得弯起了嘴角——他看见切嗣正好走了回来。  
“有三十个吗？”  
他故意问着。  
完全无视这种程度的胡闹，切嗣扬了扬手中的纸条：“找到地方了，我们走。”  
不理会邻桌两人变得惊疑不定的神情，两人离开了客店，朝向镇外走去。房屋渐渐变得稀疏，妖魔猎人点起了提灯，沿着田间小径向田野的深处走去。  
“这是要去哪儿？”绮礼不由得问。前面再怎么看，也不像是有人的样子。  
“我有一位老朋友住在这边。比起去旅店或者在别的地方借宿，还是住到熟人的地方比较放心。”  
“老朋友啊……”绮礼拖长了声音重复着。这个事实多少让他有些惊讶。他本来觉得，像切嗣这种过分冷淡的人根本不会有关系亲近到可以称为“朋友”的熟人存在。但显然是他太低估了男人的阅历。  
或者，他只是对自己才这么冷淡？  
想到了后一种可能，青年默默皱起了眉头。  
完全没注意到身边的人正在进行何种脑补，切嗣对着地图最后确认了方位，走向了为田地所包围的小院落。密密植着的竹子掩过了围墙，他带着青年穿过仅容一人通过的小径，扣响了门扉。  
院中的狗呜呜地叫了起来。有人在围墙里问着：“谁呀？”  
“我。切嗣。”  
短暂的寂静后，屋子中的灯火一盏盏地点亮了。一道脚步声从屋中奔了出来。简单地呵斥了狗的动作后，院门被打开了。  
“切嗣！”  
随着呼唤，院落的主人紧紧地抱住了夤夜来访的客人。  
“舞弥。”一手环住了对方的肩膀，切嗣温柔地笑着，手掌轻轻拍抚着对方的后背。  
绮礼睁大了眼睛。  
从院中出来的人——虽然个子不高，但无疑是位女性。  
——这是什么发展？  
短暂的拥抱过后，舞弥放开了切嗣，不好意思地擦着眼角：“怎么这么突然？”  
“是一周前才决定过来的。传信来不及了，只有你这里我是放心的。”  
“当然，无论什么时候过来你都可以放心。”舞弥淡淡地笑了，“——不过，你若早些通知我，至少可以准备接风宴啊。”  
切嗣正想说什么，身后的绮礼已经咳嗽了起来。  
刚看到了切嗣身后还跟着个人，舞弥挑了挑眉：“这位是？”  
“雇主。”切嗣简单地介绍着，“他在找人，我们才到这边来。”  
似乎不满于这样简单的介绍，绮礼向前迈了一步：“我叫绮礼。最近和切嗣一起旅行。”  
舞弥眨了眨眼：“在下舞弥。……我们别在这里站着了，请进请进。”

舞弥的小院比在外面看的时候显得更要大些。她将两位客人带到了正房，告退了后自己去厨下收拾。  
绮礼坐不住似地四周看着。屋子里收拾得十分干净，没有任何值钱的东西，却足够让人感到名为“家”的味道。切嗣安适地坐在桌边，平日里的警戒似已全然从男人的身上消失了。这境况反而让绮礼莫名焦躁起来。偏偏切嗣还点了点对面的椅子：“怎么在哪儿站着？走了一天也不累吗？”  
绮礼说不清在心里徘徊的到底是何种情绪。他踱过来坐回原处：“你从来没提过要来这儿。”  
“说了你也不知道。”切嗣摸出了烟斗，悠然地点上了火，“舞弥是我的老朋友。”  
“……那你还需要去问地址？”  
“她搬到这儿来之后我还从未来过。”欣慰地环视着屋子，切嗣微笑着，“看起来真不错。”  
绮礼还想说什么的时候，门“嘭”的一声被打开了。一个赤铜色头发的少年风风火火地冲进了屋里：“切、切嗣！”  
“你是士郎？”高兴地认出了对方，切嗣惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“都长这么高了？”  
半大的男孩子扭捏着想要上前却又莫名地矜持着：“都那么久了——你上次见我的时候还是五年之前呢。”  
“抱歉抱歉。在这边还适应吗？”  
“一切都没问题。我现在在镇上铁匠铺那边做学徒哦，以后出师了就可以开自己的铺子。”  
“真不错。”伸手揉了把少年的短发，切嗣高兴地笑着，“没遇上什么麻烦吧？”  
“怎么会。大家在这里都挺好的，切嗣你可以放心……”  
坐在一边的绮礼冷眼旁观着男人和少年的交谈。完全被排斥在外的感觉并不好受——不过两人之间的气氛让他完全找不到可以插进入的空闲。  
“大哥哥，你的样子简直就像丢了魂一样呢。”  
意外响起的语声让绮礼吃了一惊。他低下视线，才发现有个不知从何处跑来的女孩儿已经坐在了自己的膝盖上，红宝石一样的眸子闪烁着狡黠的光芒。看他低头，女孩儿咧嘴一笑，手中的什么“啪”地粘在了他的前额上。  
最敏感的地方被直接袭击，绮礼连忙拉开了距离伸手扯下那纸片：“你做什么？”  
“帮你招魂哟。”指了指被青年粗暴地扯下的、用红纸剪成的人形，少女撩了下长及肩头的银发，“你不知道吗？黑夜里可是潜藏着很多妖魔的。也许就在你过来的路上，就有什么人偷偷把你的三魂七魄带走了呢。”  
绮礼盯着面前的小女孩。虽然她看起来安全无害，可是身体的某处却在散发着警戒的信号：“你是谁？”  
“和士郎一样，都是寄住在这儿的人哟。”少女无辜地笑着，“我叫伊利亚啦。”  
“伊利亚你怎么突然跑过来啦！”就像回应着少女的话一样，赤铜色头发的少年急忙跑了过来，“不能这样缠着客人，太不礼貌了——”  
“我是给这位先生招魂哟。”指了指仍然留在绮礼手里的剪纸，伊利亚眨了下眼睛，“这可是我故乡那边的待客礼仪呢。这位叔叔一定听说过的吧？”  
被伊利亚叫到的切嗣木然地站在了原地。事实上，自从看到伊利亚的相貌之后他就一脸不敢置信的表情。  
就算是巧合——那也相像到了令人难以置信的地步。  
微笑着，伊利亚仰头望着沉默的妖魔猎人：  
“确实是有的吧？叔叔？”  
屋中的气氛一时异样地沉默下来。良久，切嗣才勉强笑着点了点头：“啊啊。是有的。”  
“所以我可不是在捣乱哦！”得到了大人的确认，伊利亚得意洋洋地转过头来看着士郎。  
“哎呀，士郎伊利亚你们怎么都起来了？”就在这时，端着盛满了食物的托盘的舞弥正好从厨房回来，“……算了，士郎，你过来帮我一下；伊利亚，你的岁数可不能熬夜，快点回去。”  
“是——”懒洋洋地拉长了声音，伊利亚朝绮礼挥了挥手，“大哥哥明天再见。”然后又跑到了切嗣面前，眼巴巴地看着他。  
“……怎么了吗？”  
“叔叔你蹲下来嘛。”伊利亚微笑着，像是准备好了一个谜题。  
虽然脸色仍然残留着僵硬，切嗣还是蹲了下来。  
伊利亚轻轻在他额上亲了一下，丢下了句“明天见”就像一阵风一样跑了出去。  
“这孩子。”布置桌子的舞弥看到了，不由得笑了笑，“看来她很喜欢你呢，切嗣。”  
切嗣反常地并未回答。他默默地站了起来，来到士郎边上帮着把碗筷摆好。想着招呼绮礼的时候，才发现青年已经无声地站在了自己身后。  
……吓人呐这是。  
虽然气氛莫名地变得诡异，接风宴好歹还是结束了。两人被热情的女主人安排在了东边的厢房里。比起之前的住宿地可以说是云泥之别——但是青年并未因此露出任何愉悦的表情。  
切嗣并没有理会他。伊利亚的出现打乱了他的心神。就算理智上再清楚地知道二者之间不存在任何关系，少女那张和峰麟相似的面孔还是比想象中更剧烈地动摇了他。  
哪怕他以为自己已经忘记了——  
一个影子忽然落到他的头上。他收回放空的眼神：“怎么？”  
青年什么也没有说。只是低下身来，亲吻了伊利亚吻过的额头。  
……这是什么意思？  
“晚安。”  
简短地说着，青年维持着纹丝不动的神情走回自己的床边。  
“我可以把灯关上吗？”  
“……可以。”  
吹灭了灯，屋子中陷入了一片漆黑和沉寂。  
……这算是缺乏父母关怀吗。  
勉强给对方的行动找了一个答案，疲惫的猎尸者决定还是将更多的疑惑放到明天去解决。

◇

在去往王都的路途中，切嗣第一次遇到了袭击小镇的妖魔群。  
最开始的时候，他和镇上的人一样，也以为这只是偶尔流窜的妖魔的小规模袭击而已。但是，慢慢的、数量远远超过人们想象的妖魔开始朝镇子袭来。  
射光了最后的箭矢。折断了手中的长剑。在切嗣意识到自己可能要葬身于此的时候，一道寒光砍断了面前妖魔的头颅。  
身披铠甲的女人，威风凛凛地骑在马上注视着他。  
“小子，还能战斗吗？”  
他无声地伸出了手。  
从马侧解下了长剑扔到了切嗣手里，银发的女人倒转马头冲进了妖魔群中。而从镇子的另一头，身披重甲的军队呐喊着朝向妖魔发起了攻击。  
最后在一片废墟和血腥之中，切嗣又重新看到了立在军旗下的女人。  
大大的“青”字州旗侧，是书写着“清君侧”三字的白旗。  
“小子，你的杀意也太明显了。”  
兖州侯对着走近的切嗣露出了张扬的笑容，而尖锐的目光则一如出鞘的宝剑。  
“你要杀了我这个叛贼吗？在我的铁甲军环伺之下——我不知道应赞许你的勇敢还是责骂你的愚蠢。”  
“犯上者诛。”切嗣平静而冰冷地回答。纵然女子身边的兵士纷纷将手按上剑柄，他也依然毫不退缩地望向身披银甲的州侯，“无论是谁，只要想要毁灭眼下的和平，我定然一力阻止。”  
银发的青州侯眯起了眼睛。她抬起手指向互相搀扶着、蹒跚地走在房屋的残迹上的镇民们：  
“你管这个叫做‘和平’？”  
切嗣浑身都抖了一下。青州侯并没有就此放过他。  
“从去年开始，妖魔袭击人的事件就没有停止过。这里是峰国最靠近黄海的一个州，但在我治下从来没经历过这样的事。你知道这意味着什么吗，小子？—— **失道** 。”  
“——不可能。”  
切嗣几乎是本能地反驳着，但那软弱的声音连自己也欺骗不了。  
“这么想也无所谓。总之我要去用自己的眼睛确认真相。”青州侯的话语中包含着钢铁一样的决心，“如果王失道了，至少要把麒麟救回来——王位空悬的日子，就是少一天都好。”  
切嗣转开了视线。妖魔的血腥味和燃烧过后的焦臭仍然徘徊在鼻端。在倒塌的屋间传来了断续的哭声和哀鸣。  
“我会跟你走。”望着一手拖着布偶、和双亲走散而茫然地站在街道一隅的女孩，切嗣宣告了自己的决心，“如果到了最后，发现你只是单纯的叛军的话——”  
“——那还真是欢迎。”哼了一声，青州侯算是默许了青年的加入。她挥开斗篷站了起来，大声吆喝着手下去帮助镇民处理后事。  
停留在原地的切嗣放开又握紧了手中的剑。  
如果王失道了，至少要把麒麟救回来。  
如果自己的父亲失道了。  
至少、要把峰麟救回来——

◇

第二天早晨的时候绮礼发现同行的猎尸者已经先一步离开了房间。穿戴整齐之后，青年推开门所看见的一个场景，就是看见排成一排蹲在门口的三个小男孩，动作一致地用圆滚滚的眼睛盯着绮礼。  
“新来的。”  
“新来的。”  
“——来的。”  
绮礼挑起了眉毛注视着三只团子。虽然想知道“新来的”是怎么回事，不过他疯了才会去问根本连话都说不好的小孩。这么想着，他举步绕过了由圆滚滚的身体构成的“路障”，朝向正屋走去。  
细碎的脚步声在身后响起。  
回头一看，三个孩子就像母鸡身后的小鸡一样亦步亦趋地跟了上来。  
……对于完全陌生的家伙也太过缺乏防备了吧。  
等等。  
在没有王的此刻，从里木求得卵果本应是异常困难之事。可是这个家的孩子数量却多到不正常的地步。  
他们真的都是那位名为“舞弥”的女人的孩子吗？  
“啊，新来的，你醒来了就和我一起去趟镇上吧。”昨晚见过的少年匆匆从屋里走了出来，招呼着和孩子们大眼瞪小眼的青年。  
本来想要拒绝，但是转念一想，绮礼问着“要做些什么”而跟了上去。  
“去镇上交易，用草药和皮毛换些必需品回来。”士郎说着，将廊下准备好的一只大包丢进了绮礼怀里，“看你也没什么力气的样子，就背这包草药吧。”  
“……那还真是多谢了。”  
完全不做反驳，青年将包裹背了起来。背起了另一包皮毛，士郎熟门熟路地带着青年朝镇上走去。清晨的天气仍然宜人，微风吹拂着田野送来了植物的清香。少年好心情地一路哼着小调，绮礼注意到那是曾经在峰国南部听过的歌。  
“你和切嗣是什么时候认识的？”  
“十年前。那时我的村子遭到了妖魔袭击，我是唯一存活下来的。”  
“你不是这边的人？”  
“你不知道吗？”奇怪地看了对方一眼，士郎显然无法理解绮礼为何会问出这样的问题，“大家都是从四处来的，你不也是一样。”  
想起了切嗣在郢都时塞进流浪儿手中的金币，绮礼含糊地点了点头。  
“在这边比想象中要好。”以为青年是到了新地方而不安，士郎好心地道，“舞弥姐是很好的人，这边镇上的人也没有那么苛刻，只要不在别人面前变成兽形就不会有问题。”  
绮礼仔细地看着赤铜色头发的少年。这目光弄得士郎有点介意起来：“怎、怎么了，这么盯着人看——”  
“我觉得我们之间似乎有很大的误解。”青年眯起了眼睛，“你是半兽？”  
这次轮到士郎变得困惑不解了：“难道你不是吗？”

此时，切嗣正和舞弥走在相反方向的山间的荒僻小道上。用手拨开了过于茂盛而遮挡住去路的枝条，切嗣问着：“最近好吗？”  
“恐怕比你想象的还要好些。这边靠近远国所以气候也没那么糟，再加上孩子们都很努力。”说到这儿，舞弥笑了一下，“士郎是个不输给你的好猎人。”  
“那就好。”  
“你呢？”将问题抛了回去，舞弥并未忽略切嗣脸上徘徊不去的疲惫之色，“我们在这边很难能听到你的消息。”  
“老样子。”切嗣无谓地道，“除非这世道改变了，我大概没办法停下来吧。”  
“……真是过分啊。”  
听到了这样的回答，舞弥笑了，而眼睛里漫上的却是悲伤之色。  
“不是明明让我停下来了吗？为什么不能给你自己同样的选择呢。”  
切嗣没有回答老友的问题。一时间，充斥在二人之间的只有在落叶上响起的脚步声。  
“对了。”转开了话题，切嗣问着，“伊利亚这孩子是怎么回事？”  
“是三个月之前，士郎在镇上偶然遇到的，见她似乎是和家人失散就先带了回来，不过后来一直也没有找到她的家人。”舞弥说着皱起了眉头，“那孩子也是半兽——说不定，是被家里人抛弃在这里的。怎么，你觉得这里有什么不对劲的地方吗？”  
深知峰国对于半兽的歧视，切嗣并没有对舞弥的猜测提出意见：“……没有。大概只是巧合罢了。”  
“说起来，你这次带来的那位青年，也想让他留在这里吗？”感到对方想要结束话题，舞弥索性问出了从昨天晚上就一直好奇的问题。  
“……为什么会这么想？”  
“因为他是半兽啊。”舞弥有些困惑地眨了眨眼，“切嗣你没有发觉吗？虽然具体的说不上来，但应该是羊一类的半兽吧。”  
切嗣想象了一下被一只羊直愣愣地盯着的样子，不由得抖了一下。  
……再怎么说印象也差太多了。  
“不是那样的。”切嗣解释着，“他不是峰国的人，到这边只是为了找人而已。”  
“找人？”  
切嗣沉默了片刻。那天见过的金红色妖魔固执地徘徊在眼前。半兽吗？他并不是不相信舞弥的判断，但是他却无法摆脱已经存在于自己心底的怀疑。  
这时候小路对面隐隐出现了人迹。他们不再说话，拉上了斗篷的兜帽，沉默地向前走去。背着麻袋的男人则用斗笠盖住了面容，对两人投来了怀疑的视线，注意到两人腰间的武器才低下了头匆匆走过。  
小路沿着山的走势短暂地攀升上去。一旦到了坡顶视野就豁然开阔起来——热闹的市集仿佛凭空自下面的山谷冒了出来。  
这是位于峰国北部山中的鬼市。那些无法在光天化日下拿出来的东西，都在这里被暗地交易了。切嗣以前也曾在这里处理过任务中获得的一些棘手的东西，但今天他想要寻找的是鬼市中最著名的情报贩子。  
鬼市一如既往地热闹。就算峰国已经在逐渐衰亡下去，也不妨碍本来就做着无本生意的人们。穿梭在用各式各样的方式遮住了面孔的人群间，切嗣注意地观察着每一个摊主，可惜转了两圈也没有找到目标。  
“……似乎今天不在。”舞弥低声说着。  
切嗣皱起了眉。并不是说一定要依赖这个情报源，但是——  
“你在找我吗？小伙子。”  
嘶哑的声音忽然从两人背后响起。切嗣回过了头。  
浑身都裹在黑衣之中、唯有面孔被白色面具覆住的老人正坐在身后树下的阴影之中。从其体态来看，恐怕从鬼市开始就一直坐在了原地。如同将自己藏入了树影一般，直到出声招呼的前一刻，切嗣和舞弥都没有察觉到此人的存在。  
并没有表现出过多的惊奇，切嗣走到了老人面前席地坐下：“是‘山中老人’？”  
“称号只不过是外在的东西而已。”嘶哑的声音从面具下方传了出来，“不过，既然世间诸人都以此名号称呼我的话，那么你以此称呼也并不算是大错。”  
无暇理会对方虚张声势的开场白，切嗣单刀直入：“我想从你这儿买情报。关于峰国的麒麟的，什么都行。”  
老人呵呵地笑了几声：“胃口还真是大啊，年轻人。”  
切嗣什么也没说，从怀中掏出一小块金子，推到了老人面前。  
“我想要的可不是这种东西。”连低头看都不看一眼，面具上的两个黑洞中似乎透出了诡异的光芒，“年轻人哟，我对你的‘人生’很有兴趣。如果要知道峰麒的情报，那么就用你自己的故事交换吧。”  
切嗣眯起了眼睛。尽管他确认自己的面孔仍然在斗篷的遮挡下，对方语气中包含的某种东西还是让他觉得自己被直白地揭穿了。  
“这并无讨论之价值。”他干巴巴地回复着，“在不能确定你给我提供的是何种程度的情报下，我们之间连交换的基础都并不具备。”  
“真是疑心病重的小子。”山中老人哼了一声，声音随即低了下去，“那么，我就告诉你一个开头吧。据说，最近有人就在这北地看见了麒麟。”  
切嗣审慎地看着对方。在说出了这句话之后，山中老人就觉得抛出的诱饵已经足够一样，心满意足地闭上了嘴。  
他身后的舞弥感到有些焦虑。她拍了拍切嗣的肩膀——那是他们以前约定好的、代表“放弃”的暗号。裹在黑衣里的老人让已经多年不曾厮杀的女子感到了本能的畏惧。  
这个人根本不会真心告诉你你想知道的事情。  
她想着，尽量不在脸上露出焦虑的痕迹。事实上就算曾经做过一段切嗣的助手，舞弥也对男人的过去知之甚少。她知道的只是切嗣具有非比寻常的、铁打一样的神经，耐心地伏击猎物的手段，以及不会死去也不会变老的身躯。那到底是从何而来的，舞弥并不清楚。她惟一所知的，就只有偶一两次间、男人曾经隐约地提到过，他自己对于天命和麒麟的不信任。  
究竟是什么促使着男人在这个时候又重新关心起了这种问题呢。  
她感到了强烈的不安，再一次在男人的背后送出了暗号。  
可是切嗣轻轻地摇了摇头。  
他将金子收回了怀中，望着对面的山中老人，一字一句地说出：  
“我名为卫宫切嗣。是失道而亡的前任峰王的唯一子嗣，也是——弑杀了他的凶手。”

在绮礼看来，镇上还是如昨天来的时候一样热闹——虽然来往的人群感觉和昨天有了些不同。具体来说，就是凶神恶煞的人更少了，而像士郎这样的普通人更多了。  
在对士郎说明了自己并非要和他们留在一起，而是将继续和切嗣出发之后，少年短暂地惊讶着，但很快就转成了憧憬羡慕的表情。  
“真好呐。我也想要和切嗣一起去旅行。”  
“就算被人视作不吉祥之人赶出村外也没关系？”  
士郎顿时露出一脸被冒犯的表情：“你根本就不明白。你不知道切嗣救了多少人。我一直在憧憬着成为切嗣那样的人——”  
绮礼微微地眯起了眼睛。  
少年的表情过分执着、甚至可以称得上光芒四射了。哪怕只是在回想中闪现，都会错觉眼中残留下短暂的烧灼感。  
对于始终迷茫着的青年而言，最匮乏的，就是像士郎所拥有的那样单纯而不顾一切的执着。  
“……在好奇吗？”即使青年不会留在这里，士郎也本能地信任和切嗣在一起的所有人——看到了绮礼的表情，他好意地解说着，“虽然这边听起来很乱，不过大家还是过着自己的日子。晚上不在镇上四处乱转就不会出事。”  
绮礼简单地点了点头。他现在对这边彻底失去了兴趣。  
等到切嗣回来就出发吧。想要知道的事情，还没有从男人那里问出来——  
“在那边。我们到了。”  
士郎说着，走向路旁的一间不起眼的小铺子。走近之后，里面散发出的动物毛皮的气味让绮礼本能地皱起了眉。  
“……我在这里等你就好了。”  
他说着站住了脚，不准备接近那家铺子。  
没觉得有什么异常，士郎交代了让他不要乱跑便自己钻进了铺子。  
将肩上装满草药的包裹放在一边，绮礼坐在了街边的一块条石上，无趣地看着来来往往的人群。忽然，一个声音在他身边响起来：“——不好意思，可以坐在您的旁边吗？”  
绮礼转过头，看见了一个满头白发的男人。他的左半脸不知被什么侵蚀了，显得异样的僵硬和死板，就连眼球也爬上了白色的云翳；过分惨白的脸色，就像再继续站下去就要跌倒一样。  
“请坐。”  
绮礼简短地说。  
露出了“得救了”的表情，男人坐了下来。注意到他的手上并没有因为年龄而起的皱纹，绮礼判断出这个满头白发的男人其实还很年轻。他坐在那里，静静地休息了一会儿，但还是忍不住地咳嗽起来。  
“……您这个样子，也许应该去医院比较好。”  
绮礼说着。  
“给您带来困扰了吗？啊，请不要担心，这并不是疾病。”白发青年说着，笑了起来——因为半边脸不能动，这笑容看起来倍加诡异，“而且也并没有医治的方法。”  
绮礼不再言语。他并非真正感到关心。勾起他兴趣的，是不时从白发青年眼底掠过的阴沉之色，和从青年身周隐约散发出来的一抹妖魔的气息。  
对面的铺子中匆匆走出来了一位紫色长发的男人。第一眼没有找到要等的人，他焦急地在街上扫视了一圈，看到了在绮礼身边坐着的白发青年才匆匆地奔了过来：“——雁夜！”  
“处理好了？”白发青年问着。  
“嗯。”简短地回答着，对方伸手扶起了青年。对着绮礼点了点头，两人便相携离去了。  
“绮礼。”这时，去卖皮毛的士郎也完成了交易跑了过来，“麻烦你等了，我们去药店吧。”  
绮礼站了起来。他不禁再度往两人消失的方向望了一眼——刚才的奇怪组合已经消失在人群中了。  
能够化成人形的妖魔吗……  
跟着士郎走向了药店的方向，绮礼不自知地勾起了嘴角。  
也许会发生什么有趣的事情罢。  
再一次地，青年的心脏，基于完全和本能相违的期待而愉悦地加快了搏动。

离开了鬼市，切嗣和舞弥一前一后地走在来时的小径上。正午的日光透过了树荫也变得不再炙热。偶尔传来的悉索声，是被惊吓到的小动物慌张地窜入树林的声音。最终，还是切嗣首先打破了沉默：“抱歉。”  
舞弥抬起了头注视着男人的背影。在过去的长久岁月中，这个身影已经熟悉到不能再熟悉的地步。她跟随在对方身后、和对方一起战斗、被对方所救有时候也救了对方。尽管如此，今天男人所讲出的一切，她亦是第一次听说。与其说感到了愤怒和被隐瞒，不如说——  
她摇了摇头：“你没有道歉的需要。对我而言，你是什么人、经历过什么样的过去，这一切都不重要——因为切嗣一直是这样的人。”  
切嗣停住了脚步。  
“我之前一直不明白，为什么你不肯对自己宽容一些呢——直到今天我才知道了答案。”  
舞弥皱起了眉头，就像吐出这些字句是比让她去厮杀还要困难的事情。  
“……这样是没有尽头的。”  
切嗣没有说什么。他只是再度开始向前走了。  
“我是被你所救的。还有士郎，孩子们，大家……”没有立刻追上去，舞弥觉得自己的眼睛变得湿润，“这也不行吗？对你而言，即使做到了这个份上，也仍然不够吗？”  
不够。  
背负在他身上的罪孽，早已没有洗清的办法了。就算他可以救一个人，因为他的愚行而死去的人又有多少呢。  
在这世界上，根本就不存在所有人都能得救的事情。那么，以最小的牺牲获取最多数的得救，就成为了唯一的选择。  
——如果再早些、认识到自己的谬误就好了。  
如果再早些，意识到天道的残酷，而抛弃自己那过分骄傲的理想就好了。  
但是一切已经没有选择的余地。  
卫宫切嗣必须肩负着所有的死，继续行走在这逐渐衰败的土地上——  
身后的舞弥忽然短暂地惊呼起来。  
他抬起了头，看见在远处的地平线上，冒起了浓浓的黑烟。  
那是家的方向。  
两人一句话也不说地，在狭小的兽道上疾奔起来。

“笨蛋。”  
说出了这样的评语，伊利亚用力地在绷带的最后系上了一个死结。  
“……真是对不起，小姐。”  
身材高大的男人，因为这句话而深深地低下了头。  
如果单看这场景的话……在某个意义上倒挺像主人在训斥自己的大狗的。在旁边的白发青年则皱着眉头，一边咳嗽一边辩解着：“伊利亚小姐……请您不要责怪兰斯。他是为了保护同行的我才……”  
“不，是在下的能力不足才导致的。”  
“不，是我的错……”  
伊利亚眨了眨眼睛，感到有趣似地望着眼前的两个人。看来似乎已经不用自己操心了——她退后一步，深深地喘了口气，看向屋子另一边正在给士郎包扎的青年。  
“不要动。”绮礼一如既往地冷静。  
“……虽然你这么说……”  
已经化成出了半兽的样子的少年不适地动着被捉住了的后腿，脖子上的一圈褐色的毛已经完全炸了开来。  
“很快的。”  
绮礼说着，利落地把药粉倒在了擦伤的伤口上。  
红褐色的小狼险些没嚎叫出来，他恨恨地望着把绷带一圈圈缠在自己后腿上的青年，咬牙切齿地说：“这只是小伤——就算放着不管也会好的……疼疼疼疼！”  
“就算是小伤，也是被妖魔抓出来的。”跳到了士郎的面前，伊利亚一把抱住了他的脖子，呼噜着他背后炸起来的毛，“不好好包扎的话，士郎你想以后都三条腿走路吗？”  
“伊利亚……”无奈地念着少女的名字，士郎试图从这种被抱住的不利局面中挣脱，“谁会三条腿走路啦……就算变成这个样子我也一直用两条腿走路啊。”  
“那只剩下一条腿不是更糟糕？”  
绮礼将绷带打上了结，退后一步，看着抱着士郎脖子撒娇的少女。  
在买完东西回来的路上，果不其然地碰到了妖魔袭击事件——被围困的对手还正好是有过一面之缘的二人组。虽然紫色长发的男人确实有以一敌十的本事，因为要护住身后的白发青年就只能打得缩手缩脚。看到这个景象，士郎已经丢了身上的包裹，化出半兽的样子扑了上去。  
一番打斗之后——途中因为妖魔喷火而变得稍微麻烦了些——妖魔总算是退散了。稍微受了点小伤的士郎还好，名为“兰斯”的紫发男人相较就严重得多了。“先到我家去休息一下吧”——接受了少年的建议的二人，一进门就看见了据说是“寻找了多日的走失的大小姐”。  
……真的只是这样吗？  
绮礼看着和士郎玩闹的少女，微微皱起了眉头。  
他本来不可能这样地接近正在流血的伤口的。但是，那对血腥感到厌恶的本能却意外地变得迟钝起来。  
就像整个人被套在了套子里。  
要问因为什么——仔细想来，也只有昨天晚上的那件事了。  
察觉到了青年的视线，伊利亚朝着绮礼露出了微笑，然后将食指压在唇上，做了个“嘘”的手势。  
“士郎！”匆匆冲进来的舞弥，看到了屋里的状况而大大松了口气，“在那边看到着火的时候我们急死了……怎么回事？”  
总算让伊利亚放开了自己的脖子，士郎老实地回答着：“在回来的路上遇到了妖魔袭击……唔，这是同样遭到袭击的雁夜先生和兰斯先生，他们其实是来找伊利亚的……”  
虽然带着伤口，兰斯还是站了起来，朝着舞弥躬身一揖：“舞弥小姐，我已经听小姐提到您了。真是多谢您能够收留她。”  
“不、这是应该做的事情……”  
不理会那边交换着的客气的寒暄，绮礼走到了从早晨起来就不见踪影的男人身边：“一上午都没见到你。”  
“稍微出去办了点事情。”观察着新来的两人，切嗣漫不经心地回答着。  
“下次请告诉我一声吧。”绮礼低声道，“佣金已经给你了。我差点以为你想把我扔在这个地方之后就卷款潜逃。”  
切嗣平淡地看了他一眼：“那你也可以找别的佣兵继续上路。你不是还有很多积蓄吗？”  
这让青年禁不住再次感到了一阵焦躁。  
切嗣的话犹如暗示着分离随时都会发生。  
这可不行。  
“……这么小看我的信誉吗，混蛋。”看到绮礼顿时阴暗下去的脸色，切嗣嗤了一声，“就算决定终止合约也会好好和你说的。别担心了大少爷。”  
伸手抓住了猎尸者的前臂——用的力道让切嗣皱了下眉，绮礼在切嗣的耳边说着：“——别忘记了你说过这话。”  
看着青年离开屋中的背影，切嗣将手插入兜里，确认着从山中老人处交换来的纸条。一瞬间，他的眼神冷了下来。但在向着和伊利亚打闹的士郎走去的时候，他又重新露出了温和的笑容。

在最终确定了所有人都没有大碍之后，民生问题被迅速提上了台面。  
“还好今天背的东西多！”庆幸着自己的先见之明，士郎和舞弥联手把想要帮忙的切嗣挡在了厨房外面。  
“切嗣你陪孩子玩就好。”  
两个人异口同声地道。  
“听说叔叔曾经把厨房烧了呢，是真的吗？”伊利亚天真地歪头看着被拒之门外的切嗣。  
“……只有那么一次到底要说多久啊。”切嗣无奈地道。  
伊利亚狡黠地笑了笑。她抬起头看着男人：“叔叔，你接下来要去哪儿呢？”  
“往北去吧。”切嗣模糊地说，“你们要回自己的生国吗？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头。一瞬间，她的表情变得像真正的大人那样：“在这里还有事情没做完。”  
切嗣皱起了眉头：“这边可不适合你这样年纪的女孩子旅行。”  
伊利亚抿着嘴笑了起来。这表情让她恢复了少女的神情：“没关系。我有兰斯帮忙嘛。——而且，也不会是很久的事情了。”在切嗣来得及继续追问之前，伊利亚就摆了摆手：“所以、叔叔完全不用为我们担心哦。我听士郎讲过，叔叔也是在做很危险的工作，那一定也是很辛苦的事情吧。”  
切嗣望着伊利亚。  
银色长发的少女收敛了笑容，认真地问着：“你会感到幸福吗，切嗣？”  
一瞬间、少女的影像和脑海中的记忆微妙地重叠起来。  
看着男人愕然的样子，伊利亚懊悔似地皱起了眉头：“哎、这是个傻瓜问题。因为叔叔是一定会幸福的。”  
切嗣有些愕然地望着她。  
“伊利亚姐姐——”  
一手拖着布偶的、挂着眼泪的小女孩插入了两人的对话。似乎知道了刚刚熟悉起来的人又要离开，她紧紧地拖住了对方的衣襟。  
“哎呀，怎么哭成这样……”伊利亚转过身，“来，姐姐带你去那边玩好不好？”  
虽然想要叫住离去的少女，切嗣也知道这孩子一定不会再对自己说什么了。怀抱着复杂而苦涩的心情，他坐在了桌边，望着一旁游戏的孩子。意外地是，总是沉默寡言的绮礼此时却被三只小团子缠上了——就好像爬到青年头上就能获得什么奖励一样，三个孩子正在手口并用地往上爬着。  
自求多福吧。  
不能否认心头掠过的实际上是某种幸灾乐祸的情绪，一阵咳嗽声让切嗣注意到了同样在桌子边坐着的白发男人。他看着绮礼和三兄弟的表情与其说是觉得可爱、不如说是感到了无法解释的“疑惑”。  
……有什么不对的吗？  
切嗣试探地问着：“雁夜先生……？”  
白发的青年才注意到切嗣在自己身边，转过了头：“贸然过来打搅，给您添麻烦了。”  
“没什么的。我们也是来这里借宿的，和你们的状况是一样的。”切嗣注意着对方面上仿佛侵蚀一样的伤痕，“舞弥收留了您家的大小姐还真是巧合啊……”  
雁夜摇了摇头：“……并非如此，我只是和兰斯他们一起同行，但并不是一家人。”  
切嗣挑眉。独身的旅行者和商队一起出行的事情并不罕见。但一位病人和一位少女和其护卫的组合就只能让人感到诡异了。疲惫地笑了笑，雁夜继续解释着：“同行的方向一样。我家离这里不远，而他们也恰好要去那边。”  
“那您也是峰国人了。”  
注视着仍然被三个孩子爬在身上的绮礼，雁夜缓慢地点了点头。  
“离这里很近的话，代郡？还是平阳？”  
“幽雁。啊，是个很小的地方，您没听过也没什么奇怪的。”  
“不……恰好最近听到过。事实上，我们恐怕不久之后也要去那边。”切嗣故作不经意地观察着青年的表情，“您有什么指点吗？”  
“那不是什么有趣的地方。现在估计也更糟了。”  
“是吗？不过，我倒是听说，最近似乎有麒麟在那里出现。”  
一瞬间，雁夜的脸上掠过了强烈的憎恨。那憎恨的表情烧掉了他的疲惫和虚弱，反而让他恢复了原本青年的模样：“您一定是听错了。在那种污秽的地方，根本就不可能出现麒麟那种东西。”  
“您如此肯定吗？”切嗣故意地问着，“毕竟，再怎么说，天命难测——”  
雁夜看起来想要说什么，剧烈的咳嗽打断了他的话。他紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴，就仿佛这样能将流出来的鲜血堵回去一样。切嗣递过了怀中的软纸：“……您真的没关系吗？”  
“比你看到得要好得多。”自嘲地说着，雁夜利落地擦去了嘴角的血渍，“别看这个样子，就算再活一百年也没问题。”  
“开饭了——！”士郎的高声宣告打断了切嗣继续追问的计划。所有人都匆匆忙忙地帮着端菜和摆桌子，最后大人和孩子总算都在桌边找到了自己的位子，本来受伤去休息的兰斯也出现了——甚至看起来还比同行的雁夜更精神些。他一边往同行者碗里夹着菜，一边向舞弥问着：“舞弥小姐，我想请问这附近有没有交易骑兽的场所？”  
“在镇上有一处。你们这么快就要出发吗？”舞弥不赞同地摇了摇头，“现在虽然是气候最好的时候，但毕竟……”  
兰斯看了一眼低头吃饭的伊利亚，又看了一眼身边的雁夜。他似乎也感觉到继续前进似乎超出了自己的能力范围，但又有什么理由促使着他无法停下一般。  
“我也正好有事要去幽雁。”切嗣忽然插入了对话之中，“不如一起上路如何？”  
这次伊利亚抬起了头。出乎意料地，她转向了紧贴着切嗣坐下的绮礼：“大哥哥，那边可是很危险的哟？”  
“没关系。”绮礼根本无所谓。  
“……这样不太好吧。”雁夜提出了反对意见，但他的脸上也并没有自信的表情。  
“以现在的状况而言，同行的人越多越好。”兰斯低声地解释着。  
“那就这么定了吧。”伊利亚再一次地确认着，“大哥哥，你真的没关系吗？”  
绮礼正想说什么，却被切嗣打断了：“他留在这里。”  
“切嗣！”青年立刻抗议着。但是切嗣简单地打断了他：“前后用不了三天。你留在这里，我会回来找你的。——舞弥，他就拜托你了。”  
绮礼没有继续争辩下去。  
事实上，直到切嗣买完了骑兽回来，一贯固执的青年也没有提出更多的意见。  
……这次意外地听话嘛。  
看着已经闷头拉了被子睡觉的绮礼，切嗣这么想着。他脱下了斗篷和长靴钻到床上，不一会儿就睡着了。  
在他看不到的背面，青年从枕下掏出了一面小镜子，反复地确认了之后，又重新放了回去。

◇

最后出现在切嗣眼前的，是已经无法从床上坐起的峰麟。  
“你回来了？切嗣——”  
带着少女一般的笑容，雪白长发的麒麟朝着年轻人举起了手。她的袖子从瘦削的手臂上滑落了下去，失道之病的黑斑攀在她的手臂上。  
这就是证据。  
切嗣失去了说话的力气。青州侯走了过来，对着峰麟跪伏下去：“台甫大人。”  
“……青州侯。”转过了脸庞，峰麟看着银色头发的女子，“你不应该出现在这里才对。”  
“我知道我所谋划的是十恶不赦的重罪。”冷静地回答着，青州侯的声音中包含着钢铁一样的决意，“但是，为了峰国的未来，我会采取我认为合适的举动。”  
峰麟没有继续说下去，而是疲惫地闭上了眼睛。白色的女怪从阴影中浮了出来，警惕地张开了双翼盯着面前的人们。拉着仍然失魂落魄的切嗣，青州侯退出了台甫的居所。  
“……你想要怎么办？”  
被云海上的风吹拂着面颊，青年缓过神来似地问着。  
“公布这个事实。——劝王禅位。”  
仿佛要将这个不祥的短语甩开，切嗣摇了摇头：“……请让我去。他曾经是位好王——也许他还有改正的机会。”  
“——我从来就没有想过成为王。”  
就像反驳着对青州侯的劝说之词一般，卫宫矩贤平静地、对着多日不见的儿子讲述了这样的事实。  
“而且，国家真的需要王吗？就算我从来没有插手过任何政务，也可以被歌颂为贤明之王——这样愚蠢的天命，以及更加愚蠢的人民。”  
切嗣觉得自己脚下的地板似乎正在片片碎裂。他仿佛第一次看清楚自己的父亲一般：“难道，您不恐惧失道吗？”  
“失道？只要完成我的研究，那种东西怎样都无所谓。”  
“……研究？”  
少有地对着自己的儿子叹了口气，矩贤冰冷的脸上第一次出现了表情的波动：“切嗣。你完全不像卫宫家的人。但是即使如此，我也想让你继承下去。——跟我过来。”  
切嗣木然地跟在了矩贤身后。穿过宫殿曲折的走廊，最终他们来到了一间偏僻的宫室面前。打开了门之后，动物的哀鸣声就这么传了出来。  
这是——何等的景象。  
一眼无法计数的动物在笼中挣扎着。有些变得畸形。而有些只是瑟瑟发抖着躲在角落。  
切嗣僵立在门口。  
“……这个也不行了。”无声地叹了口气，矩贤从笼子前抬起头来，“怎么了，切嗣？为什么不进来？”  
“这就是……研究？”  
“啊啊。超越天命的限制，制造出不老不死的药物。”矩贤一个个观察着实验品的情况，“——这就是卫宫家一直以来的宏愿。”  
“成为了王……难道还不行吗？”  
“真是傻瓜。我们想要的不是那种从‘天命’手中丢下来的恩赐。”矩贤的眼中闪过了一抹狂热的光，“而是切实的通过自己的手得到的东西——怎么？”他回过头，看见了儿子手中寒光闪闪的长剑。  
“请您……停止吧。”  
切嗣缓缓地说。  
这是天命所不能允许的行为，也必然是“失道”的根源。  
_在这里停下来的话——_  
没有退缩，矩贤迎着长剑走了过去。  
“你果然不像卫宫。不，在坚持着自己认为正确的事情上，你才是最像卫宫的一个。”  
切嗣觉得自己手中的剑会掉下去。但和想象相反的是，他站在那里，看着父亲一步步走了过来。  
“要我禅位吗？比起死在仙人的面前，我宁可让你给我送行，切嗣。”  
_如果王失道了，至少也要保住峰国的麒麟——_  
结果，谁也没有退缩。  
长剑穿过了矩贤的胸膛。  
在明白过来自己做了什么的时候，切嗣的身后传来了小声的惊呼。  
他回过头去，看见了披散着银白长发的峰麟。

◇

切嗣睁开眼睛，骤然跳入眼帘的是绮礼毫无表情的面庞。  
这景象让他险些从床上掉了下去。  
“早。”  
青年面不改色地道。  
尽量不动声色地和蹲在床前的青年拉开了距离，切嗣有些头疼地道：“早。……有什么事吗？”  
“你喜欢白头发的？”  
“……哈？”  
“不，没什么。”  
绮礼说完，自若地站起身来。  
完全无法理解对方的行为逻辑，切嗣叹了口气从床上坐起来：“你会乖乖地留在这儿吧？”  
“为什么不？”绮礼挑起了眉毛，“我对那地方没兴趣。”  
“那就好。我会尽快回来。”  
切嗣弯腰将长靴套在脚上。  
“‘王’那种东西只是痴人说梦。把梦想寄托在那种东西之上，到了最后，什么也得不到——”重复着之前切嗣所说过的话，绮礼居高临下地看着妖魔猎人，“你到现在，也是这么想的吗？”  
切嗣抬起了头。被忽然推到面前的问题，和昨晚的梦境微妙地交织在一起——那被时间所麻木的伤口，再一次新鲜地疼痛着。  
“为什么忽然这么问？”  
青年只是重复了自己的请求：“请告诉我。”  
简单地点了点头，披上斗篷的猎妖者决定结束这个话题。  
“——因为你被王所背叛了吗？”  
下一刻切嗣已经揪住了绮礼的领子把他压到了墙上。  
“我不知道你是从谁那里打听到了什么，我可不喜欢有人在我屁股后面转来转去的，小子。你雇了我不代表你可以在这种事情上胡说八道。”  
“哦，你是这么想的？”绮礼并没有一点紧张的表现，相反，他只是轻松地看着切嗣几乎结冰的神情，“我只是想要理解你，卫宫切嗣。在这个所有人都等待着拯救降临的世界上，只有你背对着天命而前进。即使你为了拯救而前进，从结果来看，也不过是在重复着杀戮而已。那么，你为什么还在继续呢？”  
切嗣不知不觉地放开了手。青年的言语直接到了他无法去回答的地步。  
对你而言，即使这样也仍然不够吗？  
“你不需要知道。”下意识地，他躲避着绮礼的视线。  
“不。我一定要知道。”  
绮礼贴了过来。就算切嗣已经渐渐习惯了对方总是出现在自己方圆一尺之内——这距离也过于贴近了。  
“因为只有这样我才能明白我生存的理由。”  
“切嗣！”  
士郎的声音在门外响起，适时地解救了被不断追问而迫到了死角的男人。切嗣几乎是立刻就推开了门：“——我先走了。”  
绮礼没有追上去。他从兜里掏出了小小的圆形镜子——那晦暗不明的镜面什么也无法映照出来。  
还需要一晚。  
就算是你把我拒之门外也没关系。我会了解你的过去、你的坚持和你走到今天的理由。  
到了那一刻——我这悖逆的本性，也就必然获得解答了吧。

说是乘着骑兽前进，但考虑到伊利亚和雁夜的体力，最后还是变成了两个人各带一人前进的情况。乖巧地坐在了切嗣的身前，伊利亚闭上了眼睛感受着吹拂过来的风。  
虽然这女孩身上藏着想象之上的谜团，切嗣却不知道如何开口询问她。在沉默中行过了半天的路程，兰斯指了指面前的森林：“我们必须得穿过这里才行。”  
“没有别的路径可以绕过？”  
“恐怕没有。”  
切嗣叹了口气。森林里本来就潜伏着无数的妖魔。他将怀中特制的药粉包抛了过去：“这个也许有些作用。”  
兰斯接了过来，默默地将药粉洒在骑兽和雁夜的身上。在颠簸中已经半睡着了的男人强打着精神睁开眼睛：“不用这个也没关系的。”  
“不要担心我。”兰斯简单地说着，不容辩驳地将剩下的药粉都洒到了雁夜身上。  
切嗣也将药粉同样地洒在了伊利亚身上。少女皱了皱眉毛，鼻子中间也跟着皱起来，样子有点像夜晚的枭鸟。  
“有点难闻，请忍耐一下吧。”  
切嗣说着，伸手揉了揉伊利亚的头发。  
“嗯。”  
轻声回答着，少女紧紧地抓住了骑兽的鞍子。  
一行四人进入了森林。虽然穿过了森林就能到达目的地，但是这短短一段的路程却显得异常漫长。忽然，骑兽顿住了脚步，任人再怎么催促也不肯前进半步。  
树叶的缝隙之间，一双双眼睛闪烁着幽绿的光芒注视着贸然闯入的外人。  
兰斯和切嗣从骑兽上跳了下来。妖魔猎人架起了短弩警戒着，而兰斯则将两匹骑兽的缰绳交到了雁夜手里：“请一定小心。”  
雁夜默默无声地搂紧了身边的伊利亚，在骑兽中间矮下了身子。  
两匹骑兽不安地动着。它们想要就此逃跑，但是雁夜用尽了全身的力气拉住了他们。  
妖魔腥臭的气息越来越近。兰斯没有拔出背上的武器，而是看向了一旁的妖魔猎人：“你能保护他们吧。”  
“……这个数量，你是要单独对敌吗？”手上握住了一把短弩，切嗣计算着隐藏在树叶之间的妖魔——二十？或者更多——“以你这样受了伤的身体？”  
兰斯没有回答他的质问。他只是再一次地重复着：“请你一定保护他们。”  
留下了这样的请求，黑色甲胄的战士朝着聚拢而来的妖魔群冲了过去。  
来不及去呵斥同伴的战略，切嗣在心底知道，在这种数量的妖魔面前，鲁莽和计划无法构成本质的区别。他咬紧牙关扣动短弩，细小的箭枝穿破了寂静的空气、刺入了最近的妖魔的头颅。  
妖魔濒死的呐喊振动了林间的空气。无数的黑色身影慢慢浮现出来，向着独自前进而没有任何防御的黑甲武士冲了过去。  
“啧——！”切嗣用上了最大的速度连续发射着短弩。重复拉开弓弦的动作割裂了指尖，但他恍若未觉。  
太多了。  
在这种程度的妖魔面前，再多的努力也不过是杯水车薪。  
除非是——那日所见的金色妖魔——  
黑色的武士似乎被妖魔吞没了。但下一刻，空气剧烈地震动起来。白色的光短暂地漂白了切嗣的视野——复数的妖魔似乎都被这光弹了开来。  
在林间的正中，有一匹之前从未见过的妖魔。它的身上遍布着黑色的斑纹，紫色的鬃毛在风中飘扬着。他只要站在那里，其他的妖魔就变得畏缩起来。  
“啊！”  
身后传来了短暂的惊呼。切嗣回过头去，发觉躁动不安的骑兽已经因为无法忍耐强大的压力而向反方向窜了出去，顺便把缰绳缠在手上的雁夜也带了出去。  
“叔叔，你去追他！”  
从地上站了起来的伊利亚大声叫着。  
“但是你——”  
伊利亚摇了摇头。她扬起手，将红色的纸片抛在风里。  
“骗了你这么久真是对不起。切嗣。”  
她说着，然后、一道温和的白光闪过，纯白无暇的麒麟站在原地注视着他。复数的使令从它的身边浮现了出来。  
“我们能够处理这边的事情。请你务必将他救回来。”  
切嗣没有再犹豫下去。背对着妖魔和使令的战斗，他朝向雁夜消失的方向奔了过去。  
啊啊。  
实际早就多少察觉到的。  
但是真的看到的那一瞬间，还是——

雁夜醒过来的时候，才发现自己已经处身于完全不认得的湖边。背部传来了剧烈的灼痛。他迟钝地举起手，看着勒进了肉里的、断得只剩下一截的缰绳。  
……真是糟糕。  
早知道，就不缠得这么死了。  
他缓缓地，用另一只手撑着地站了起来。  
每次试图去实现什么的时候，最终只是离那个目标越来越远。  
他一瘸一拐地走到湖边，慢慢地跪了下来，用水一点一点洗开凝结的血以将绳子解开。刺骨的疼痛让他皱起了眉头，湖水的冷冽让他不由自主地咳嗽起来。  
月光推开云翳洒落了下来。他握着受伤的手，坐到了湖边的一块石头上。月光荡漾的湖面让他想到了当初遇到现在的旅伴的那一天——  
……不，等等。  
他惊讶地端详着周围的景象，忽然失声笑了出来。  
根本不是相似的问题。  
这根本就是自己从家里逃出来后看见的那个湖嘛。  
“看来我反而到了你们的前头了。”雁夜自语着，望着蓝黑色的天空。  
在他背后，不祥的黑色影子慢慢朝他接近了。但是沉湎于自己思绪的男人恍然未觉。  
妖魔舔了舔舌头。  
从对方身上散发的血腥气刺激着它的食欲。它压低了身子，无声而缓慢地接近了毫无防备的男人——  
剑光一闪。  
连最后的哀鸣都没来得及发出，妖魔就已经死在了来人的剑下。  
身后的动静让雁夜转过了头，看到对方的一刻才松了口气：“……切嗣先生。伊利亚和兰斯没事吧？”  
注意地看着溅到了对方身上的血液，切嗣自嘲地道：“他们没事。幸好你不是麒麟——我可受不了再看见一只麒麟。”  
显然雁夜并不明白这句话的所指：“麒麟？……看来我果然没有看错。”  
切嗣无声地挑起了眉毛。  
“自从看到您的那位同行者的时候我就觉得眼熟。”雁夜叹了口气，“因为我也只是在十多年前升山的时候见过一次峰麒。一开始我还认为是我认错了。怎么，您陪着他去寻找王吗？那恐怕是漫长到让人无法忍耐的旅途吧。”  
切嗣没有立刻回答。在月光下，他的面孔像是凝固的石雕。他没有解释、也没有提到伊利亚的身份，而是问着：“上一次，我提到在幽雁出现麒麟的时候……您似乎反对得很强烈。”  
没有风。但雁夜仍然不自主地打了个哆嗦。  
“您知道些什么吧。”切嗣逐渐拉近了两人的距离。猎尸者冰冷的目光压迫着白发的青年，迫使着他挪开了目光：“如果说真正的峰麒在我身边的话……这里的麒麟又是什么？只是一个单纯的骗局吗？”  
雁夜双手紧紧环住了自己。平静的日子过得太久以至于他忘了自己是为什么逃出来的。他根本不该重新回到这里——他甚至能听见虫子在自己血液里爬行的声音。  
“……你怎么了？”  
对方忽然惨白的脸色吓了切嗣一跳。他伸手扶住了几乎无法继续坐直的青年，而后才发现复数的气息已经围住了他。  
……究竟是什么时候来的。  
他将手按上了剑柄，警戒地环视着四周。身披黑色斗篷的人缓慢自树影中步出：“又见面了，卫宫切嗣。”  
“山中老人。”眯起了眼睛，切嗣开始感觉到这一开始就是个骗局。  
“谢谢您把我家的少主带了回来。我家的主人在等待着您的大驾光临。”  
“快走。”雁夜在他耳边低声地说着，“他们不会对我怎么样的。”  
“……已经没办法了。”对着逐渐聚拢过来的暗杀者们叹了口气，切嗣举起了双手做出了投降的表示。

◇

失道的王有两种选择。  
一种是在麒麟罹患失道之疾而死去的时候、同样地领受自己的天命。另一种则是以己身的死亡换取麒麟的生存。  
只要麒麟还活着，就不必等待无望的天命。  
青州侯从来都相信——这是正确的选择。  
就算要负担着弑君的重罪，她也要为无辜的人民争取更大的生机。  
带领着军队来到了云海之上，她正准备下令进攻的时候，骚乱和哀鸣忽然从宫室之内传了出来。下一刻，黑色的妖魔嘴角沾染着无辜宫人的鲜血，低声嘶吼着出现在了青州侯的面前。  
——为什么在这个地方也有妖魔？！  
指挥着士兵们很快制服了窜出来的妖魔，不安的阴影在她心里逐渐扩大开来。  
“——全军前进！”  
她发出了号令，率领着自己的精兵闯进了宫苑。  
原本平和的御苑、此刻却犹如人间炼狱一般。不知从何而来的妖魔屠戮着手无缚鸡之力的宫人们。前来视事的臣子们慌乱地躲藏着。早已习惯了和平的禁军们面对着疯狂的妖魔并不比儿童好上多少。不知从何处蔓延开来的火焰，将死亡和悲哀的浓烟送上了半空。  
到底发生了什么——  
抱持巨大的不安，青州侯一边指挥着士兵们去处理四处作恶的妖魔，一边朝向宫苑的深处疾奔着。终于，在最偏僻的宫殿前，她终于看到了那说着“想要最后一次劝说父亲”而暂时离开的年轻人。他的身边散落着妖魔的尸体——而大片地沾染到他身上的鲜血，就连青州侯也判断不出那究竟是妖魔的血，还是这年轻人自身的伤口。  
“王呢？”  
她下意识地问了出来，下一刻她就看见了在青年的身后倒卧着的身体。  
“——峰麟在哪里？”  
“被女怪带走了。”  
切嗣说着。他的样子就像失去了灵魂一般。  
“带走了是指——？”  
青州侯几乎不敢相信这个结果。  
“啊啊。她也死去了。”  
青州侯一把拉起了瘫坐在台阶上的青年：“你究竟做了什么？”  
切嗣毫无光泽的眼睛平静地注视着青州侯因为气愤而扭曲的面孔。暗红的血液不断从他的指间滴落了下来。  
“她的使令发疯了。我试着去保护她——但是——”  
剧烈的痛苦遏制了他的话。鲜血从他的嘴里涌了出来。他伸出了手，似乎要抓住那在自己眼前消失的麒麟一般，但手中握到的只能是空虚。  
到头来、他一个人也没能拯救。  
在叵测的天命之下，无论是王、还是麒麟，都不过是被天道任意拨弄的傀儡罢了。  
付出了惨烈的决心，男人也只落得被理想背叛的下场。

◇

——如果是这样的话，你为什么还要前进呢？  
为了赎清罪孽吗？  
还是、除此之外，你就没有其他的生活方式呢？  
说着无法相信“王”的话语——你只是没有办法、再一次向叵测的天命献上全心的祈祷了吧？  
真是可悲啊。  
这样无目的的前进着。  
又随时准备着被背叛的人生——

在绮礼仍然窥探着遥远往日的梦境之时，在现实的此侧，错杂的脚步声和甲胄碰撞之声正由远及近地朝向田野中的小小院落迫来。看门的狗短暂地叫了一声就被踢开了。  
砰地一声推开了大门，蓝色头发的年轻人气势十足地呐喊着：  
“奉官府之令追缉罪人！”  
舞弥匆匆地披了长衫走了出来。这样的事情不是没有过，她深深地施礼，做出无知而胆怯的神情，吞吞吐吐地问着：“请、请问大人，您是……”  
“我乃云州侯之代行、特到此地捉拿叛国之重犯。”交叉了双臂，年轻人打量着面前的女人和屋中的陈设，眼中露出了贪婪的光，“——进去搜！”  
手持火把的士兵鱼贯而入。翻箱倒柜的声音和孩子的哭声乱糟糟地响起。舞弥气得浑身颤抖，她尽量压抑着自己，将自己控制在“胆怯”的范围之内：“大、大人，我们没听说有什么犯人……”  
“哦？你真的没见过？”从怀中掏出了一卷画像，年轻人噙着包含恶意的微笑注视着舞弥，“我们从镇上来，可是听说他最近就住在你家里呢？”  
舞弥抬起头。  
卫宫切嗣的脸正在画像上看着她。  
“大人，这儿有半兽的小孩。”  
一个士兵抱着猫耳的女孩走进了堂屋。被从睡梦中强硬地拉了出来的小女孩无法控制自己的形态，被粗暴地抓住之后就只能哭着叫着舞弥的名字。  
“半兽？”年轻人打了个响指，身后的书吏恭敬地把厚重的户籍册递了上去。他翻到了记载着眼下人家的一页，哼哼地冷笑着，“丁一口五。哪儿也没有提到这家有半兽呐。”  
舞弥停止了颤抖。她挺直了身体，毫不退让地注视着对面的年轻人：“你想要什么？”  
“啪”地合上了户籍册子，年轻人没有理会舞弥的疑问，用着接近冷酷的声音下着命令：  
“把所有的人都抓起来。”  
两个士兵上来拢住了舞弥的双臂。粗糙的麻绳勒进了她的手腕。很快剩下的孩子们也被带了出来。同样被捆住的士郎一看到年轻人的脸就惊讶地叫了出来：“……慎二？！”  
蓝色头发的年轻人一直挂在脸上的高傲神态瞬间扭曲了：“士郎。哼，你现在知道我不是空口胡说了吧？我早就告诉过你——想要捏死你们这种人，就像捏死一只虫子那么简单！”  
“我不明白。”士郎困惑又惊讶地看着昔日的同伴，“我从来没有嘲笑过你。”  
“没错。你是幸福的家伙，被人所爱的家伙，一直都傻瓜一样去保护着别人的家伙，”慎二恶毒地重复着，“所以你根本就不可能明白。看看你所崇敬的那个男人吧——”他将手中的画像扔到了士郎的面前，“这就是你口里的大英雄？他只是弑君的罪犯而已！”  
“士郎！”  
舞弥察觉到了气氛的波动，大声呵斥着。  
而赤铜色头发的少年只是定定地看着地上的画像。然而他很快就抬起了头，认真地道：“切嗣不是那种人！”  
“哼。”慎二笑得脸都歪了，“我不管你说什么，只要被我逮到了他，他就只有死路一条。说起来——”他捏住了士郎的下巴，“你也是半兽吧？”  
士郎没有反驳。他只是平静地注视着得意洋洋的年轻人。  
“袭击官员的半兽该判何罪？”  
书吏半躬了身，恭敬地回答：“在州城示众十日、鞭笞三百。”  
“听到了吗？”慎二放开了士郎，背手踱到了士兵面前，“——这家伙可是袭击了我哟。”  
“你在胡说！”舞弥咬着牙抗议道。  
“……啊啊，还有这个女人也是。”凉凉地加上了这样的句子，慎二从士兵手里抱过了仍然在哭泣的小女孩，“我奉劝你们，还是不要继续反驳为好。这么小的孩子，在烈日下可站不过一天呐。”  
舞弥和士郎不得不沉默下来。这时候，士兵推着绮礼走了进来：“大人，这里还有一个。”  
“……和他没关系。”舞弥咬了咬牙，仍然说道，“他不是峰国的人，你们可以看他的旌券。”  
“哦？”慎二走到了高大而沉默的青年身前，上下打量着他，“虽然不是峰国的人——不过，他可是卫宫切嗣的旅伴呐。”  
扫过了地上的通缉犯画像，绮礼平静地问着：“你们在追缉卫宫切嗣？为什么？”  
“哈啊。看来你可是睡得过好了。”慎二失去了兴趣，简单地下达了命令，“统统带走。”  
绮礼没有去看舞弥和士郎强忍着愤怒和不甘的表情。  
不可能在这里耗费时间。  
他低下了头，试图恢复自己的本来形体——然而，就像一头撞到了坚硬的石壁那样，疼痛和晕眩袭击了他，他踉跄了一下、险些跌倒。  
“发什么呆，快走！”  
身后的士兵粗鲁地推搡着。  
——这是帮你招魂哟。  
那时候被强硬地贴上去的东西、效力到了现在还在吗？  
绮礼无声地在心里叹了口气。  
这真是糟糕了。

“在连脸都看不清楚的人的面前把一切都说出来。——你是笨蛋吗？”  
不知何时出现的、全身布满了刺青的青年浮现在了卫宫切嗣身后。  
猎尸者什么也没说。被打晕了带进来之后，醒来就是在这间客房之中——说是客房，也只不过是某个装饰得不错的洞穴罢了。除了锁住的门之外，似乎外面并没有监视者——他贴到了门上，侧耳听着门外的动静，然后从发间摸出了开锁的铁丝。  
“还是说，这是你想把我甩掉的方式？你可真是太无情了卫宫切嗣。那只麒麟隐藏身份跟着你都没被怎么样。我在你手下兢兢业业这么多年，你就只想着随时把我甩开。”  
青年搭着猎尸者的肩膀、一脸无聊的表情。  
“你早知道他是麒麟？”切嗣低声问着。  
“别把我想得那么聪明。我不过是个剑灵而已。”  
切嗣放弃了再去询问。手下的门锁发出了咔嗒一声打开了。他小心翼翼地推开了一条门缝向外窥看着。  
走廊上意外地空无一人。  
没有再犹豫下去，切嗣推开门走进了幽暗的走廊：“——你被带到哪儿去了？”  
“哦，还算你有良心。”青年闲闲地说，指了一个方向。  
切嗣没理会他，尽量无声而迅速地向前奔去，而越是往前越感到心惊。错综复杂犹如迷宫的的洞穴远远超过了切嗣的想象。虽然在青年的指路下还算轻易地取回了自己的装备，但切嗣根本没办法找到通往外界的道路。  
更何况，名为雁夜的青年也被带到了这里。  
切嗣握紧了手中的长剑，在空无一人的走廊上奔跑着。石壁空洞地反射着他的脚步声。虽然举目所及之所根本看不到任何的存在，但是他仍然感到了从后背泛起的恶寒。  
复数的视线正在观测着他的行动。  
长长的走廊仿佛没有尽头。他不知不觉地陷入了迷宫的最深之处。空气变得更为潮湿，香甜犹如带有毒气。壁上的火把跳着苍蓝色的诡谲光芒。绷紧的神经变得疲惫，他无目的地前进着，直到看到了走廊尽头的门扉。  
这是终点吗？  
他自问着，以和平日的谨慎小心相反的粗鲁动作推开了门。  
穿着简单的白色长衫的小女孩正站在空洞的石穴之中。她的头发和眼睛是十二国中少见的紫色。大大的眼睛仿佛占去苍白面孔的半边，她站在那里回望着闯入的陌生人，没有一丝表情或惊讶。  
_有种、怀念的感觉_  
切嗣不知道这错觉从何而来。他下意识地放轻了脚步走到女孩身前，蹲下了身子：“你好。”  
女孩的眼睛空洞如琉璃制成的珠子。切嗣甚至不知道她是否拥有视力。  
“你一个人在这里？你叫什么？”  
“樱。”  
出乎意料地，女孩抿得紧紧的唇中吐出了简短的回答。她朝着切嗣伸出手去。白色的衣衫滑落下来，露出了过分纤细的手臂。  
空气不安地震动起来。  
从无所有之处卷起了风。女孩的衣衫和猎尸者的斗篷都在这风中翻卷着。  
剧烈的恶寒窜过了切嗣的后背。眼下的情景太过诡谲，他本能想要后退和逃离，但另一种相反的力量却驱使着他握住了樱伸过来的手。  
“——抬头看看吧。”  
他的长剑，在身后冷淡地说着。  
切嗣猛然抬起了头。  
那是——噩梦中才有的情景。  
银白色的长发。红宝石一般的眼眸。温柔的、宛若少女的微笑。  
_他从未见过，这样美丽的生物_  
他想要后退。但是身体已经脱离了理智的指挥。他唯一所能作的，就只有这样凝望着——那被陈列在石壁之上的，犹如被凝固在琥珀之中的蝴蝶一般的女子身躯。  
“哎呀。”  
轻笑声从身后传了过来。  
“虽然有点意外，不过从这里开始解说，也许是个不错的选择。”  
手心的冰冷逐渐拉回了切嗣的神智。他低下头，看着名为樱的小女孩不断地颤抖着身体。安慰似地握了一下她的手，猎尸者转过身，望向不知何时出现在门口的男人。  
男人身披着黑色的长衫，青色半长的头发披在身后。虽然确实在笑着，但是那副面孔却如同这阴暗的洞穴一般，带着森然的表情。  
切嗣眯起了眼睛。  
这张面孔、确实曾经一度见过。  
“——云州侯间桐。这里的情况，确实需要您来解释一下。”  
“前巡行刺史卫宫切嗣。”间桐脏砚轻笑着，做了个欢迎的手势，“记得我们上次见面，还是在峰王尚未失道之时罢。看来过去了这么久的时候，我们彼此都没什么变化不是吗？”  
切嗣冰冷地注视着面前的男人：  
“当年云州卵果失踪的事件，果然和你脱不开关系。”  
“你居然还记得？”脏砚挑起眉毛，“你当时确实给我造成了一点麻烦，不过别以为你那么下去就能发现真相。”  
“现在也还不晚。”说着，切嗣拔出了长剑。  
“真是的。现在的年轻人简直连一点耐性也没有。”脏砚两手仍然闲适地抄在袖中，“你不是还怀抱着满腹疑问吗，卫宫切嗣？你就不好奇，为什么被女怪带走了的峰麟会出现在这里吗？”  
切嗣的手下意识地一紧。樱再次往他身后躲了躲。  
“你真的想知道吗？——最好还是不要吧？”  
浑身刺青的青年已经不知何时贴近了他的耳边，微笑着送出了充满恶意的劝告。  
切嗣并没有放开手中的剑柄。他没有说什么，似乎是默许了脏砚讲下去。  
“很久以前，有这样一位青年。他出生在没有王的乱世。不过由于家里有钱的缘故，他们移居到了远国——可是，所有人都在盼望着能够尽早回到自己的生国。蓬山上出现了新的麒麟。他的父亲前去升山，但死在了黄海之中——不过，只要能够尽早迎回正统之王，这样的牺牲也是可以接受的。”脏砚抬起了眼睛，冷笑着看着对面的切嗣，“——你能猜到，后面发生了什么吗？”  
切嗣仍然沉默着。  
“那只麒麟没有选到王。在三十岁的时候、迎接自己的天命而死亡了。”脏砚的眼中闪过一抹强烈的光芒，“青年无法理解。——如果是这样的话，自己的父亲的牺牲又算什么？在乱世中死去的所有的人民的性命又算什么？他开始在十二国旅行、并机缘巧合成为了仙人的弟子，获得了比一般人更长久的岁月。他亲眼看着自己的生国一天天衰败。没有王也没有麒麟的日子，整整维持了八百年。”  
“八百年。”  
低声重复了一次这个数字，切嗣觉得一阵头晕。  
“八百年。八百年的灾荒和妖魔。到了最后，所有的人都逃离了这片土地。为了获得别的国家的认可，他们被迫成为了破旌之民，忍受着歧视和痛苦。在那个时候——我就已经决定。”脏砚的视线越过了切嗣，落在了固定在那里的躯体之上，“我不会再允许那样的‘天命’存在。如果上天要降下灾难，那么就算违背天意，我也要拯救这个国家。”  
这言语化作了无形的手扼住了切嗣的呼吸。他死死地盯着面前的男人。  
……在那种污秽的地方，根本就不可能出现麒麟那种东西。……  
“所以，”生涩而沙哑的声音，仿佛并非自己所有一样艰涩地回荡在岩洞之中，“你做了什么——？”  
“并不是我，而是‘我们’。”脏砚摊开了双手，“一开始，我只是独自研究着解决这一问题的办法。但是后来，我们有了志同道合的伙伴。”  
“伙伴……”  
“没错。而我们的成果——你早已亲眼所见了。”脏砚意有所指地道，“别做出那副表情。你不是已经明白了吗？啊啊，是我们制造了‘她’。只可惜，虽然花了大力气让‘她’混入天道获得了虚假的‘天意’——‘她’却根本没有能力选出适任之王。卫宫矩贤前后在位只有不到六十年的时间——这太短了。”  
切嗣手中的长剑顶上了脏砚的脖颈。剧烈的情绪在他死黑色的眸子里翻涌着，仿佛下一刻就要化作怒火吞噬掉对面的男人。然而，高大的蓝发男人胸有成竹地微笑着：  
“你要问责于我吗？卫宫切嗣，这是多么可笑的事情。我们做的事情，本质上都是一样的。你难道不是为了让更多的人得到拯救，才亲手杀死了自己的父亲吗？”  
切嗣颤抖了一下。他低声地说着：  
“不一样。那是错误的事情。我已经知道了。”  
“错误？大名鼎鼎的猎尸者，你以为我不知道你最近的事迹吗？”  
“——那也是错误的。”切嗣垂下了眼睛，“但是，我没有让自己停下来的办法。”  
“哼。这样的你，也想要审判我吗？”  
“啊啊。”切嗣重新抬起了头，冰冷地注视着对面的男人，“只要能够制止更大的灾害。”  
“更大的灾害？”脏砚像是听到了世上最好笑的笑话一样放声大笑起来。他的声音在洞穴中变得宏大而古怪，“你知道吗？这一任的峰麒，也是没办法选出王的麒麟。你想再一次经历八百年的乱世吗？还是依靠着我们制作的伪物、至少获得短暂的平静呢？”  
曾经吞噬了宫苑的火焰，再一次地在切嗣的眼前燃烧起来。  
不。  
那绝不是什么短暂的平静。  
只是将一切吞噬而去的、更大的灾难罢了——  
看出了他眼中的决意，脏砚的表情变得冰冷。  
“真是够了。我本来以为，你能够理解我们崇高的目标。那就保持着你的愚蠢，死在这个地方吧。”  
“死的只会是你。”切嗣说着递出了手中的长剑。然而，脏砚就如虚幻的影子一般，摇晃了一下便消失在洞穴的黑暗之中。  
只是幻影吗。  
切嗣皱起眉头，正想要去上面追击的时候，却听到了身后传来的、细小而颤抖的声音：  
“……逃。”  
他回过了头，看着跪坐在地上，用两手环抱着自己而不断发抖的小女孩。  
“你没事吗？”切嗣下意识地丢下了长剑，朝着她奔了过去。在他没有看到的地方——在女孩细小的影子中——有什么东西浮现了出来。  
那是以黑色的绷带蒙住了眼睛的，以摇曳的紫色毒蛇作为头发的可怖妖魔。  
“你这个笨蛋！”浑身遍布刺青的青年气急败坏地喊着。但是已经晚了一步。  
妖魔尖锐的利爪已经穿透了毫无防备的男人的腹部。


	4. 〖合〗

传说在黄海的深处，沉睡着强大的妖魔。  
那是一般的妖魔所不能比拟的，自神明创造此世之时即存在的造物。他们的力量甚至比一般的天仙还要强大。只要看见那妖魔的人，都不曾再次出现在他人面前——  
但那仅仅是传说而已。  
熟悉黄海如蓬山庭院一般的峰麒，从未发现、更未遇到过传说中那强大的妖魔。  
直到他决定离开黄海的那一天。  
就如同要反驳所有愚者的念头，披着金色辉光的妖魔出现在了于黑暗中迷失道路的峰麒面前。  
『何等无礼之人、竟然将我从睡梦之中唤醒？』  
懒洋洋地伸展着四翼，金色的涟漪在妖魔的身后扩散开来。  
虽然并没有尖锐的杀气，但是不经意之间瞥过来的目光，却和注视着虫豸并无区别。  
就算是麒麟也好。  
打扰了它睡眠之人，也只有死路一条。  
金色羽毛化作了箭雨、朝着沉默寡言的麒麟倾泻了下来。  
不可能——躲开。  
下了这样的判断，峰麒注视着逐渐接近的利刃。就在这短暂的间隙，他的女怪从影中浮现，张开了双翼将麒麟护在了身前。  
血飞溅开来。  
无声地蠕动着唇瓣，紫阳纤长的手指，最后一次抚上了麒麟的面颊。  
血腥的气味几乎要将峰麒推入疯狂的深渊。然而，在狂乱的深处，却有什么无声地膨胀开来。  
绝对不可能具有的东西。   
绝对不应该出现的情感。  
将身为麒麟的全部都崩毁殆尽之物——就是这浑沌的、污浊的、拙劣的、粗糙的，却只能用“喜悦”二字来命名的情感。  
只要这么看着，就有不断的、如流水一样的感情，填满了长久以来空虚无物的空洞。  
到头来，能满足自己的，居然只有血腥和死亡吗？  
这是何等、和天理相悖之事。  
金色的妖魔缓步走到了麒麟的面前，血红的眼睛中浮现了玩味的神情。  
『不仅毛是黑的，连里面也与众不同吗？』  
在剧烈的晕眩中，峰麒已经失去了清晰的视野。在狂乱之间，只有一部分的自己，还在冷静地判断着眼下的形势。他单手撑着地面以让自己不要完全倒下，无谓地说着：“你要在此将我杀掉吗？”  
这样的自己肯定无法选王。  
和天理相违的麒麟，怎么可能聆听天命之声呢——  
『在此吃掉，只不过是浪费的行为。』  
金色的妖魔充满恶意地微笑着。  
『你还需要走得更远，被你心中的矛盾所折磨，领受更多的痛苦和愉悦，然后把一切都作为你的粮食而成长起来吧。到了那时，你才有被我品尝的价值。』  
峰麒渐渐地朝向无意识的深渊沉落下去。然而那个声音还是清晰地在他的脑海中响了起来。  
『和我定下契约吧。』  
“……契约。”  
『啊啊。呼唤我的机会只有三次。条件是，在死后献上你的身体。』  
金色的妖魔朝着他俯下身子。血红色的眼睛仿佛要注视到峰麒的灵魂深处。  
『吾乃帝江。混沌即吾、吾即混沌——』  
三道扭曲的鲜红印记在峰麒的右手上闪烁起来。随着金色的涟漪不断扩展开来，金色的妖魔和鲜红的印记都消失了。  
峰麒望着空无一人、犹如沙漠的黄海。  
女怪的尸体还在那里。他并没有多看一眼，只是缓慢地、抵御着头疼和虚弱而站了起来。  
要走到哪儿去呢？  
他慢慢地、慢慢地朝向黄沙和苍天的交际前进着，下意识地举起了手，触摸着最后为紫阳所抚过的脸庞。  
粘稠的液体温热地灼烧着他冰冷的手指。  
他迟钝地将手举到眼前，注视着上面沾染的鲜红色。下一刻，他伸出舌头，如同舔舐着皮毛一般舔舐着那爱过他之人所留下的最后印记。  
那是何等的苦涩，又何等醉人的滋味——

◇

“砰”的一声，绮礼的头撞上了笼车的木栏。  
“你还好吧？”士郎忧心忡忡地看着他，“你的脸色从刚才起就不太好。”  
“不，没什么。”  
试图变化为麒麟失败之后，绮礼就和舞弥士郎以及小孩子一起被押上了早在外面等待的笼车。似乎是怕半兽暴起破坏木笼，慎二特地把舞弥和士郎分开——所有的孩子和舞弥待在一起，而士郎则和绮礼占据了另一辆笼车。这没有对绮礼造成什么影响：坐在车里反而免得走路；唯一糟糕的是士兵们用粗麻绳将他们的手捆在了背后。这对睡觉可不怎么好——脸色阴沉地忆起刚才的噩梦，绮礼的眉头不由得皱得更紧。  
“真是抱歉把你卷进这件事里来。”士郎说着。他的脸在士兵的火把中忽明忽暗，看不清表情：“早知道应该让你和切嗣一同上路。”  
绮礼不置可否。对方的敌意很明显指向卫宫切嗣。比起自己而言，舞弥和士郎更应该算是被无辜卷入的无关人士——虽然面前的少年很显然地不这么想。  
押送犯人的队伍在道路上缓慢地前进着。月色渐渐掩入云中，火把在风中不安地飘动。慎二的骑兽似乎感到了某种预兆而不安地低声嘶鸣着。兵士们很明显感到了犹豫。  
“快点走！不要停下！”慎二急躁地呼喝着。他被这气氛所侵染而变得愈发暴躁，手中的马鞭在空中划出噼啪的响声。  
士兵们不敢对长官有所怨言。然而妖魔的叫声在忽远忽近地徘徊着。士郎严肃地凝视着前方，忽然扬声叫道：“慎二！不能再往前走了！”  
就算在一团乱糟糟的情况下，慎二显然也听见了昔日朋友的呼唤。他勒住了骑兽，对着队伍作了暂停的手势之后，穿过士兵来到了囚笼之前。  
你认识他？绮礼的问题虽然形成，但很快就明白这不必询问。走过来的年轻男人脸上所带的笑容扭曲了本来还算俊朗的面庞：“不能往前走？——为什么？”  
“前面有妖魔。”士郎毫不退缩地盯着对面的男人，“你是在拿所有人的生命冒险。”  
慎二慢慢走到了笼车面前，伸出手捉住了士郎的衣领扯了过去。两个人的脸隔着笼车的木栏对视着：  
“你在命令我？你最好认清楚自己的处境。现在你的命就捏在我的手里。我可不是当时那个被欺负等着你去救的家伙了——我从来就没等着你去救过。”  
“我不知道你到底在在意什么。”士郎觉得自己后颈的寒毛都立了起来。空气变得黏着而沉重，仿佛下一刻就要有什么巨大的事情发生，“你没听到它们的叫声吗？你想死在这里吗？”  
慎二不自觉地颤抖了一下。他转头看着仿佛被黑云包围的森林，脸上掠过短暂的恐惧的神色。但是他仍然拒斥着去承认对方的劝告才是正确的。他丢开了士郎，大声对着士兵命令：“继续前进！”  
士郎没有继续说什么。士兵们也露出了轻微的恐惧神情，但是他们还是听从了命令。车子重新启动，压过路上的沙石，发出吱呀的声音。风吹散了云，满月的皎洁之光重新洒落下来——这似乎驱散了前路上的黑暗，就连妖魔的声音也变得遥远了。  
士郎觉得身体里的血液仿佛在沸腾。那剧烈的危机感并未逝去而是加重了。他转过头看着另一辆车里的舞弥。久经战场的女人轻轻点了点头。  
“绮礼。”他压低了声音叫着对面青年的名字。如果要逃出去的话不可能让对方完全没有一点心理准备。  
然而青年只是半闭着眼睛靠坐在那里。冷汗从他苍白的额上滚下。他似乎正在侧耳聆听着遥远的声音，又像是完全沉入了内心世界。  
“绮礼？”  
士郎不由得提高了声音。在森林的阴影降临到他们头上的那刻，青年睁开了眼睛。  
“我必须过去。”  
他说，语气笃定，如同宣告。士郎怔怔看着，忽然在已经渐渐熟悉的青年身上感到了迥然不同的气氛。  
下一刻车子忽然停住了。萤绿色的眼睛透过了黑暗的枝叶望着逐渐走近的人们——甚至都来不及发出惨叫，走在最前面的士兵已经被拖进了黑暗之中。  
“……快、快后退。”慎二的声音不由自主地颤抖着。士兵们发出了轻微的骚动，一边抽出刀剑一边仓皇地后退，就仿佛离开了森林就能躲开将要到来的噩运一般。  
——已经来不及了。  
一眼望去无法确定数量的妖魔在黑暗之中浮现了出来。它们嗅到了新鲜的血肉之味，发出了呵呵的呼气声逼近着仓皇逃走的小队。慎二试图用呼喝拦住那些逃走的士兵，但这只是让更多的人拔腿就逃罢了。  
这样下去根本不行、所有人都会死在这里——士郎咬紧了牙关，人类的形貌渐渐从他身上褪去了。绳子在半兽的身上无法再起到束缚的作用，他站了起来，撞击着牢固的笼车想要尽快从里面出去——  
更多的妖魔，如同从影中滋生那样，从队伍的后面浮现了出来。  
完蛋了。  
瞬间心头划过这念头的不仅只有士郎一个。慎二哆嗦着从骑兽身上跌了下来，什么也说不出地抱住了头。就在所有人等待着妖魔的利爪降临的一刻，两只妖魔忽然激烈地撞在了一起。  
一只妖魔跳上了笼车。它尖锐的爪子让士郎警戒起来，但是它却切断了笼车的栏杆。  
年轻的半兽迟缓地回过了头。在他身后的——并不是意想之中的青年。而是拥有着漆黑皮毛和金色独角的瑞兽。黑色的眼睛淡漠地看了士郎一眼之后，它便踏着升起的云气朝向西方奔去。  
妖魔们还在厮杀。然而地上的所有人都只是望着那朝向天空而去的黑色瑞兽。  
麒麟。  
那确实是，象征着国运的唯一的瑞兽。  
为什么会在这儿出现？  
还有这些忽然出现的妖魔——他们是为麒麟所救了吗？  
“麒麟是为了王而来的。”  
不知道谁这样说着。  
在逐渐平息下去的厮杀中，人们忘记了一切，只是仰望着墨色的天空。  
——恳请上天、尽快将新任的王赐予我们吧——  
在干涸的土地上，在荒废的土地上，在受伤而流血的土地上，人们这样祈祷着。就算天命从不曾怜悯也未曾倾听过，人们仍然这样祈祷着。  
第一次地，朝向幽雁的深山奔去的峰麒，听到了身下的土地所传来的庞大之声。

◇

“醒了吗，小子。”  
切嗣沉默地坐了起来，看着仍然身披战甲的青州侯。自己的手上并没有加上重罪者的镣铐——这样的事实，只是单纯地掠过青年的思绪。他并不关心自己的命运。  
并不是说他完全失去了求生的意志，只是，继续前进的目标和可相信的东西——所有的一切，已经在那一刻便崩毁殆尽了。  
注视着青年空洞犹如死者的眸子，青州侯站了起来：“你走吧。”  
“走？”他木然地重复着对方的话语。  
“你以为我要处决你？”青州侯哼了一声，眼中闪过一道凛然的光，“峰王失道，自刎以谢天下。这里没有需要追究之人。”  
他迟缓地消化了对方话语中的信息，然后才摇了摇头。  
“他们都死了。这是我的责任。”  
“……我不应该让你一个人进宫。”青州侯重新坐在了切嗣的对面，“在那样的情况下，就算是我，也未见能得到更好的结局。”  
切嗣放弃去思考她话语的正确与否。他整个人还处在麻木的状态下——就连心脏被撕裂的深创巨痛也感觉不到。  
“你走吧。”  
再一次地、银发的女人下达了命令。  
“到了那儿，无论如何也要确保自己的生命。作为人的话，这种想法是基本的吧？我的所做作为并不比你高尚多少，如果有人能审判你的话，那也一定不是我。”  
切嗣抬起了眼睛。  
“把这当成惩罚也没关系。承担着你的罪孽而继续前进吧。在将要到来的乱世，如果能有你这样的人去帮助别人的话，我是不会轻易放弃他的。”  
还不能停止在这里。  
他下意识地、捉住了手边所能握住的唯一一样东西。  
“要到什么时候呢。”  
“等到你认为可以结束之时。也许，是等到新的王再度降临在峰国的王座之时。”看着他手中所握之物，青州侯的眼中闪过了一抹凛然的光，“看来，你比自己想象得还不愿意放弃。”  
切嗣低下了头。  
冰凉的触感，迟钝地沿着手掌攀升上来。  
一度插入了卫宫矩贤胸膛的长剑——正被自己握在了手中。  
假若这无谓的牺牲、这全然的毁灭还能具有某种意义的话。  
假若这样的自己还需要继续存活下去的话。  
那答案一定不在已知的过去，而在道路的前方。  
就算所有珍贵的东西都已经失去了。就算所相信的东西都背叛了自己。  
为了让细小的希望得到拯救，卫宫切嗣还是会持续地挥动起这柄长剑吧。  
哪怕，其代价是背负此世全部之恶——  
在他的对面，用红色的头巾盖住了半张面孔、身上布满了咒绘刺青的青年露出了森然的微笑。  
“你的愿望，我听到了。看来这一次，我终于能够找到继任者了——我的主人。我的‘同伴’。”

◇

短暂的晕眩过去了。  
切嗣最后确认了一下简单地包扎起来的伤口，扶着墙壁站了起来。  
这样的伤势还不致死去。但至少短时间内无法迅速移动。  
他确认了一下方向，朝着幽深的走廊走去。  
“喂，你不能安静点待在这里吗？”他的长剑喋喋不休地说着，“我可是等着你成为我的继任者呐。你就这么死在这个地方，简直一钱不值……”  
虽然想叫他安静点，切嗣也已经并没有那份多余的力气。  
蛇发的妖魔守护着失去了意识的小女孩而没有追来让他松了口气。但是从走入洞穴便感到的恶寒慢慢凝固成了切实的杀意。  
——有什么人在这里。  
他停住了脚步，拔出了腰间的长剑。  
察觉到对手的目光，蒙着白色面具的黑衣人步出了火炬投射的阴影。他手中的白刃闪过一线阴谲的光。  
没有一句话语、沉默的双方用兵器交错出了火花。  
——既然没有在那个时候死去的话。  
那就、不可能死在这个地方。  
火炬熄灭了。带着白色面具的刺客往前走了两步，还是无声地软倒在地。  
切嗣摇晃了一下。血浸湿了剑柄。他靠在墙上喘息了片刻，继续向外走去。  
“你这家伙！”身后的青年显然变得焦急，“不是你自己自杀的话，我可没办法从这里解放！你以为我会让你这种几百年才碰上一个的疯子似的家伙跑掉吗？”  
额上的冷汗流进了眼睛。  
“……我啊，可没准备死在这种地方。”  
喃喃地说着，切嗣猛然反身，一剑刺中了潜行而来的黑衣刺客。  
“我倒觉得你在送死。”这答案似乎缓解了青年的焦虑，他在空中盘起了腿，“……前面又来了一个。”  
——对你而言，即使做到了这个份上，也仍然不够吗？  
——不够。  
又一个刺客的鲜血飞溅到了切嗣的脸上。半边的视野被染红了。他喘息着，高亢的战意掩过了剧烈的痛楚。  
——那么，你为什么还在继续呢？  
——因为我始终还在等待。  
白色面具开始一个接一个地浮现出来。在这深暗的地底，脏砚到底养了多少私兵——现在并不是计算的时候。  
深深吸了一口气，切嗣向着掣出了短刃的暗杀者们突袭而去。  
用红色头巾遮住了半边面孔的青年对着他的背影摇了摇头。  
“真是的。你要死在这里，对我可没有半点好处——”  
随着这样的话语，猎尸者手中的长剑仿佛获得了晨星的光芒一般、在这黑暗的地下耀眼地闪亮了起来。

雁夜觉得每一步都走在棉花上。身体中被种下的虫子正折磨着他。难以忽视的高热使得他的理智和视野一并模糊起来。但是这毕竟是他从小居住到大的“家”。  
从亲缘关系来看——他毕竟也是那个间桐脏砚的儿子呐。  
对着这样的事实露出了嘲弄的笑容，雁夜沿着他早已知道的道路而去。  
一开始，他也曾经尊敬过自己的“父亲”。想要让人民得到解救的想法有什么错误？比起那冷冰冰的、根本不知道在想什么的麒麟而言——还不如通过自己的手让峰国得到救赎。  
直到他真正明白、脏砚进行的是何种研究。  
他摇晃着，推开了大宅最为隐秘的门扉。  
总是能见到的、跟在父亲身后自称“山中老人”的男人并不在这里。  
这正好。  
他靠在了重新合起的门扉上，不着痕迹地拉下了门栓。  
“哦哦，是雁夜吗？”  
带着轻蔑的笑容，正在桌子前处理着他所豢养的虫子的间桐脏砚回过头来，迎接着自己名义上的“次子”。  
“怎么？这些小东西让你难受吗？你这次出去可不怎么让我高兴。这种程度的惩罚，你至少应该有心理准备吧。”  
“……樱呢？”  
雁夜没有多余的心力理会脏砚的冷嘲热讽。他只是问着自己最想要知道的事情。  
“我暂时让她留在‘根源之间’了。怎么，你也像你的哥哥那样迫不及待地想要见她？”脏砚嗤笑着不再理会软弱而不堪一击的青年，“你们两个都不行——他被侵蚀了心智，而你则腐蚀了身体。果然啊，只有女孩子才能成为麒麟的胎床。等到樱长大的时候——”身后的青年似乎低声说了些什么，不过脏砚只是注视着那以麒麟的鬃毛作为原本而培养出来的银色蛊虫，“我们的梦想就要达成——————！！！”  
话语、骤然中断在了原地。  
他不敢置信地低下头，看着从胸前透出的剑尖。  
就算是活了再长时间的仙人也好，被冬器这样地刺穿心脏，亦绝无存活之理。  
“雁……夜……”  
他带着愤怒和不敢置信，呼唤着那将短剑插入了他胸膛之人的名字。  
“请你就这样结束吧。”  
忍受着虫子在身体中带来的剧痛，雁夜一字一句地对着将亡之人说着。  
“你的理想，只是错误的累积。”  
不。  
你们这种天真之人无法理解。  
假如天理不能允许的话，那就以自己的力量来开拓道路。  
再也不会有因为乱世造成的悲叹。再也不会有干涸的土地和作乱的妖魔。为此而寻求着麒麟、寻求天命所不能允许的奇迹。  
在达成之前，没有消失的理由——*  
“你的麒麟，永远也无法选择正确的王。”  
眼泪、随着话语，不断地掉落下去。  
啊啊。  
这悲哀的理想。  
这一开始——再正确不过的理想。  
却为什么成了日夜折磨着我们的火狱呢？为什么成了堕落和罪恶的渊薮呢——  
那只可能有一个答案。  
“你被天理诅咒了，脏砚。”  
面对着充满了愤怒和质问的眼眸，雁夜平静地道出了最终的答案。  
“它不可能允许凡人的手去触摸天命。所以，你所有的努力，只能离你的理想越来越远。”  
“……谁……证明……”  
在最后的吐息中，偏执的仙人依然不放弃地质问着。  
雁夜笑了起来——这笑容因为半边面孔的腐蚀而变得扭曲起来。  
“这还不够吗？我这个样子，还不足以警醒你吗？”  
蓝色的眼中闪过了强烈的光芒。但那只有短暂的瞬间——在高洁而扭曲的道路上前进了千年的求道者，永远地闭上了眼睛。  
雁夜放开了已经变得僵硬的手指。  
男人的身体倒在了面前的桌上。烛台被带倒了，火焰席卷着文件、手稿，吞噬着在瓷盘中爬行的银色虫子，舔舐着脏砚的衣角和桐木的书架。  
青年拖着僵硬的左脚，往前走了两步，终究还是跪倒在地。  
不快点出去不行。虽然清楚地这样知道，心底却始终有另一个声音在说着——已经没有坚持下去的理由了。  
间桐家的一切、终结在这里就好了——  
如同反驳着他这样的念头，坚固的门扉随着巨大的撞击声而倒下了。  
他吃力地抬起了头。  
站在那里的，是披散着紫色鬃毛的妖魔。

到底杀掉了多少人呢。  
到底走到了什么地方呢。  
切嗣已经无法辨别了。握剑的手因为沾上了太多的鲜血而变得滑腻，他用布条把自己的手和剑捆在了一起。  
在重复的、收割着敌人的生命的过程中，那个问题，只是不停地在耳边重复着。  
不能停下来吗？  
不能。  
因为他在等待着，那早该被抛弃的理想实现的瞬间。  
就算理想之国永远不能降临。  
就算曾经被相信之事狠狠背叛和抛弃。  
就算立下了以一己之身背负所有罪孽的誓言。  
卫宫切嗣在没有尽头的前进之中，还是在潜意识中，守护着最初的理想。  
想要拯救别人。  
想要成为能够保护大家的人。  
——到头来，我和别人也没什么两样。  
我也依然期盼着“王”再度出现的那一天。  
“卫宫切嗣。”  
听过一次的沙哑声音，在面前的黑暗中回荡开来。将面孔盖在骷髅面具下的山中老人对着前进至此的男人竖起了阻拦的手掌。  
“你不可能再向前进了。”  
切嗣没有丝毫犹豫。他缓慢而坚定地向前走去。  
山中老人在面具下轻蔑地笑了起来。借助手上的诅咒之腕，只要轻轻一抓——男人的心脏就必定会破碎。  
虽然拖着这样的身体走到这里来值得嘉奖。不过，你绝不可能越过我——狞笑着，山中老人弯曲了手指。  
下一刻，如箭支突袭而来的金色羽毛，将年老而腐朽的暗杀者钉在了地上。  
……又见到了。  
切嗣抬起头，望着瞬间照亮了幽暗的洞穴的金红色妖魔。金色的涟漪波动着、模糊了男人的视线，在那里出现的，是沉默寡言的青年。  
“绮礼。”  
他下意识地叫出了对方的名字。  
——不、不对。  
绮礼朝着已经快要无法站稳的男人走了过来。就算甬道里已经布满了鲜血，他也依然没有退缩地朝向男人走去。  
“峰麒。”终于在记忆中找到了对应的部分，切嗣看着逐渐走近的青年，“——你为什么来这里。”  
“来找你。”绮礼简单地说着，伸手抓住了摇摇欲坠的男人的胳膊。血腥气刺激着他的身体。但是他的心里却充满着从未有过的愉悦。  
——答案，原来如此简单。  
“这没有必要。如果你是麒麟的话，就去寻找王吧。我已经没什么可以帮到你的了。”  
“我一个人是找不到的。”  
切嗣没有看着绮礼。  
“找不到也没关系。我早已习惯不寄望于天命了。无论到哪儿——我都会这样继续下去。”  
绮礼无声地笑了。  
他早已知道。  
并不是麒麟能够听见所谓的“天启”之声，而是麒麟的选择就是“天启”。  
所以、绮礼才会苦恼——  
这样歪斜的、只能被血腥和死亡所哺喂的自身，根本就不可能从中生出“选择”的动力。  
“应该再早一些察觉到才对。”  
他轻声地说。因为浑身的痛楚而变得迟钝的男人只是略略转了下视线，眼睛中浮现的只是纯然的茫然。  
早就该察觉到的。  
这在心底涌动的、混沌而巨大的感情所代表的事物。  
他低下了头，缓慢但不容拒绝地将吻落在了猎尸者那缺乏血色的唇上。  
——那是何等苦涩，又何等醉人的滋味。  
切嗣睁大了眼睛。但是眼前的麒麟不知从何处获得了力量，竟然单凭一只手就制住了他的挣扎。牙关被撬开。津液交融成一体。刚才不慎咬破的伤口被反复舔舐着——这整个行为的错谬，几乎让活过了麒麟几倍岁数的男人思绪整个停摆。  
直到男人脸颊因为无法呼吸而更加苍白了下去，绮礼才略微拉开了二人的距离。  
“你在做什么？”  
切嗣想要质问，不过胸口的疼痛显然减弱了质问的力道。  
“亲吻。表达感情之时最好的选择。”  
……这只麒麟的教育一定在哪里出了问题。  
切嗣仅仅来得及这么想着，第二个吻又落了下来。就如同在沙漠中行走的旅人看到绿洲，又像是孩子获得了心爱的玩具——绮礼反复地亲吻着，在旅途中偶然遇到、拥有着同样扭曲的痛苦男人——  
在笼车里，清清楚楚地感觉到我们之间的联系的时刻——我终于明白过来了。  
我在你身上追求的不是我的答案；更确切地说——你就是我的答案。  
就算歪斜下去也没关系。  
这样的我所能选出的最好的王——就一定是，你这样背负着所有的罪孽，却依然朝向天真的理想而前进的男人。  
恋恋不舍地放开了切嗣，绮礼退后了一步，对着男人深深地跪伏下去。  
“遵奉天命，迎接主上，不离御前，不违诏命，誓约忠诚。”  
切嗣僵住了。  
他看着跪伏在自己身前的绮礼——就好像从来没有见过眼前的青年一般。  
“请说‘我允许’。”  
“不可能的。”  
沉默了许久，最终，男人也只是吐出了这样干巴巴的言辞。  
“我是罪人。我不可能将国家导入正规。”  
“——我不可能再选出来除你之外的王了。如果麒麟没办法选王的话，国家就会衰败。在那之前还会死掉多少人，你比我要更清楚。你要放弃这些人吗——就像你放弃那些没办法得救的人一样？”  
切嗣没有动。剧烈的痛苦和绝望在他的眼睛深处凝结成了浓黑，他抬头仰望着为火炬的微光所照亮的黑暗，就像这样就可以看到理想的晨曦一般。  
“还是说，你要继续等待着下一任的麒麟呢？那会是多久，谁也不知道。”  
尽管说着这样的话，绮礼却很清楚男人会做出的选择。  
将一切都割舍掉而追求着拯救的男人。  
憎恨着世界的规则、却又如同天道的化身一般行走在世界上的男人。  
直到满身伤痕，也依然紧紧地抓着虚伪的理想的男人。  
啊啊。  
只要是卫宫切嗣，就不论自己再怎么痛苦，也一定会抓住自己递过来的布满荆棘的权杖——  
露出了饱含着恶意的笑容，绮礼听到了不出意料的答案。  
“我允许。”  
从未体味过的愉悦，慢慢在麒麟的心底膨胀开来。他站了起来，紧紧地抱住了摇摇欲坠的男人。  
奇迹。或者天命。均不曾存在于此。  
所有的，只是愚者一样的摸索。  
犯下过错、背负罪孽也依然前进的你——到底还要怀抱着你的理想，走到何种的地步呢。就让我来品味着你所酿造的血腥和死亡，看着你逐渐走向终点吧。  
那会是破碎的世界，还是理想的华胥乡呢？  
“——给我看你的答案。”  
怀抱着自己的王一如怀抱着世界的珍宝，他俯身在男人耳边低语着。  
“因为你就是我生存的理由。”  
切嗣手中的长剑落在了地上。他注视着那在麒麟身后浮现的青年不祥的身影。  
用红布盖住了半边的面庞，仅剩一只的独眼中闪过了混沌而邪恶的光芒：  
“我等着你，切嗣。”

景耀元年，卫宫切嗣即位。此后，峰国迎来了历史上最长的治世。

——应帝王·完——


	5. 人间世

一解

兰斯不记得自己已经离开黄海多久了。亚瑟请求他和伊利亚同行前往峰国似乎还是昨天的事情，清晰到他还能清晰记起他和亚瑟之间的——你知道我以遗忘历史为食，亚瑟，你觉得让我离开黄海真的好吗？  
外形如同金发少女的妖魔成为伊利亚的使令似乎只是前天的事——尽管事实上已逾百年。兰斯以为这短短时间不会改变什么——他以为她会承认这只是无奈之举，亚瑟却出人意料地摇了摇头，永远直率的目光几乎让兰斯移开目光。  
常世并不一样。

兰斯已经很久没有想起这些事。他披着人类伪装留在这里已经过久，甚至开始习惯常世的时间流速，直到现在。  
在雁夜的死亡之前，他最终想起自己仍是妖魔。

二解

仙人不会老去或死亡，但他们会为冬器所伤，或者像雁夜一样，为昔年的旧伤所扰。兰斯不知道脏砚究竟是怎么做到的，他不知道究竟是什么法术会如此长久地留存在仙人的身体之上，使雁夜的头发变白，视力衰退，使他的脚步颠簸，使他在夜里辗转。  
伊利亚说这是冒犯天纲的惩罚。即使那不是雁夜自身犯下的罪过。  
峰麒则什么也没有说。他一贯如此。

兰斯以为这一切会慢慢好转，在雁夜因成为云州牧而案牍劳形的最初数年，男人也从未显得如此疲惫。那时候他要照料一块慢慢复兴的土地，归家的农人，养护枯萎的里木，罢免那些自恃甚高却一无所用的官吏。兰斯则忙于教育樱和她的妖魔——他留下来正为了这个，为了这只虚假的麒麟——不具天命，却具有麒麟那般收服妖魔的能力。  
这不是借口。但在内心深处他满足于留在雁夜身边。夜晚的时候他总会回到雁夜屋中。男人畏寒，他会化作妖魔之形在旁，说是为了驱散这片宫所中郁气，实际上他喜欢雁夜睡着后不自觉贴近他温暖皮毛。那感觉和饱食一顿不同，但他却觉得有块地方在身体深处慢慢膨胀起来。这无可言状的满足感到底源于何处，兰斯不知道。长久在黄海中吞噬着漫长而被人遗忘的历史让妖魔知道常世运转的轨迹，却不能让他理解人们感情的婉转微妙。

过了很长时间，他才开始以人身模样怀抱雁夜沉入梦乡。那时樱已成为飞仙四处漫游，就连不成器的慎二也在他州经营了大笔生意。兰斯怀抱着雁夜，如之前他们在森林里风餐露宿之时，他真不明白自己为何用了这么久才明白自己在盼望什么。

好在他们还有漫长时间。

三解

雁夜有时比他表现出来还要偏激，尽管大多时候他都显得和善，甚至有点笨拙，但兰斯知道当年庠序之中那个激扬议论的青年始终还潜藏在云州牧稳重举止之下。有时候他会听雁夜谈起当年的事情，包括某个他特别讨厌的来自远国的家伙。那时的雁夜和他的白发不再相称。那位远国儒生后来真来拜访了一次，云州牧瞬间丢了全部稳重的模样可真值得一看，兰斯狡猾地化成妖魔形态以免雁夜发现他笑得太过厉害。

现在兰斯甚至想写信叫那人再来一次，只为再看看雁夜脸上生动神情。但他们都知道这是不可能的。

四解

他们都不确定是从什么时候起雁夜的状况开始恶化。一开始，兰斯发现雁夜能入睡的时候越来越短；他以为那是单纯的失眠，但很快就发现那还要更严重。兰斯试过种种法子，包括妖魔的法术，但这都没法平息在男人体内绵延不断的痛楚。  
他们知道仙人不会老去或死亡。他们不知道仙人也会无限地衰弱下去。

这是代价。  
峰麒最后还是说。当年的青年麒麟这些年又拔了将近一尺身形，嘴角开始带一丝嘲讽笑容，——就像我们没办法改变那女孩的体质一样。脏砚在你体内埋下的东西早已注定你将走上这条路。  
兰斯想把他按在地上揍一顿，最后决定不值得为了这件事放下雁夜。

那么我们还有什么可做的吗？

峰麒挑起眉梢：也许。如果你带他穿过黄海登上蓬山，也许那里会有人知道要做什么。  
兰斯一句道谢没说就掉头走了。峰麒站在原地，看着披着紫色长鬃妖魔负着沉睡男人踏破云海向西而去，眼眸黑沉沉无人可辨。  
如果兰斯回头看到峰麒神情他也许会察觉什么。  
但他已经奔驰而去。

五解

作为梼杌，兰斯食尽了十二国境内所有时间所磨灭的历史。那里面有种种不可想象的事——长年的饥荒，从未听闻的繁盛，海客带来的神奇玩意儿，已故君主的小小轶闻。他吃得最多的是那些关于反抗天纲之人的故事，这些东西往往味道各异，基于最伟大的野心和最卑鄙的恶欲；但这些人总会被人遗忘，除了一两则流传常世作为警示，就全然葬入凶兽梼杌之腹。  
但兰斯不想吃下关于雁夜的故事。  
他想看见雁夜继续穿那身玄色正装留在他官邸里，翻着案卷，时常因为疲惫而弄乱兰斯为他挽起发髻；他想看见雁夜平稳睡在他身边，偶尔往他身边缩缩，又或者卷了被子滚到另侧；他想看见雁夜那略显笨拙的走路姿势，坚持什么时候的执着神情，官吏面前才会换上的属于州牧的一脸严肃，抑或因为樱归家而露出的温和笑容。  
在长夜里他们有时会聊天。兰斯会从成千上万死亡历史中检出一两则轶事，开玩笑一样讲给雁夜；而雁夜则总是摆摆手，从不相信他说的竟曾经发生过。又或许他会变换妖魔形态，放纵雁夜将头枕在他腹上，就着长烛翻些什么。  
他以为他们还会有很久很久时间。仙人不会老去或死亡。而妖魔永恒存在。

在他踏云奔驰的时候雁夜醒来了。他攀着他脖颈，问他们要去哪儿。  
兰斯说了。  
雁夜沉默许久，问他能不能飞低一些。  
兰斯不知道雁夜在等待什么，但他降低了高度。潮湿云气像团雾扑了过去，然后广袤田野在他们眼前展开。平原上绿色田野延展开去，阡陌交叉纵横，村中青瓦轻烟袅袅，偶闻鸡犬之声。雁夜沉默良久，才说：我们回去罢。  
他没有停下。  
除了蓬山之中没人能治好你了。  
我想要除籍。  
兰斯又奔出快要五里才终于后知后觉停下来。他落在一片田野中，震惊得仅仅能恢复人身。  
雁夜瘦削脸庞上掠过笑容：对我而言已经足够了，兰斯。你知道吗？我从来没有想要成为仙人。

六解

他们用了很长的时间才最终下了决定。

那之后很久兰斯又遇到过亚瑟一次：她仍然是伊利亚的使令。他问她：你知道麒麟总会遇上失道的时候吗？  
亚瑟的目光依然清澈直率。  
我不会后悔，兰斯。我知道你也并不后悔。

其实雁夜并非间桐家第一名自愿放弃仙人身份的人。慎二早在赚下大笔财产的时候就要求将名字从仙籍中去除，理由是现在的钱可以用一辈子了，他想好好享受，及时行乐而不是终身劳碌。谁知道他真正的理由是什么：慎二从未再回过云州一次。他的选择兰斯从未理解过：毕竟对于他来说，选择的可能一开始已经不再。  
那天峰王特地将籍册带到了云州。兰斯以为他们两人之间会有不少要说的，但峰王不比他的麒麟善言多少。他只是向雁夜确认你是否已经决定。  
雁夜点点头，峰王提起毛笔画一条细长直线，纵贯“间桐雁夜”四字。放下笔那一瞬峰王手指才开始颤抖，他藏进了袖子里。  
然后他对雁夜说：保重。

雁夜的神情像是放下了什么沉重的东西。

七解

那天后他们住在云州城里一间民宅，正对着热闹大街——雁夜喜欢外面市井叫卖声音。他哪里也去不了，兰斯陪着他，但也不知能做什么。  
时间只剩下如此短促的片刻，在妖魔生命中甚至不比刹那。兰斯几乎要恐慌起来，然而雁夜拉住他的手，说你还记得我们初遇时候吗？

当然。那时他和伊利亚走散，意外在森林湖边捡到逃出雁夜。一开始他甚至还怀疑过雁夜是什么危险人物——但那样他也太没用了。那段旅行兰斯从未忘记过。一大堆的山中老人的私兵，到处都是的妖魔，还有囊中羞涩的事实。  
那之后也没好多少。雁夜还以为他要随着伊利亚回西国，从没相信他会留在这里。他还记得第一次化成妖魔在雁夜屋中睡着吓到不少侍女，后来樱出面才解决这场争端。你相信那小女孩现在已成为多么著名仙人吗？还有慎二那个愚蠢的家伙。他三十年前寿终正寝，到死之前也没再试图联系家人。  
还有许多其他的事。某年春日的诗会。夏天傍晚在院中乘凉。菊花盛开之时友人寄来了酒。下了雪就留在屋里围着红泥火炉。他永远骗人说他是西国人，不管多少人猜测他是海客。还有雁夜最喜欢一个人溜走到市集中乱转，兰斯不得不负起责任把他找回来……

他说着，忽然发现他竟然说不完所有的事情。这短暂又漫长的时光。这不值梼杌一口的历史。可是兰斯知道他说不完这些事，只要雁夜握着他的手，永远说不完。

八解

很久之后景耀年间的故事也成为了梼杌口中的食物。他匆匆吞下那些关于峰王和峰麒的轶事，早年云州侯叛逆的记载，他认识过的人，经历过的事。但是只有一段故事被兰斯小心收好在胸口。那细小故事比他食尽的所有历史还长还美好。

那是关于人间的事。

终


	6. 养生主

一

不知为什么慎二说的话从来没人相信。从一开始就是这样。

最早的时候慎二是过了一阵好日子的。可惜那时候他还太小，小得只留下朦胧印象。于是他在村里吹嘘也曾有四个侍女照顾自己的时候，极其自然地被嘲笑了。  
慎二可不会人们的嘲弄中退缩。他能天花乱坠地把记忆中那点影子描绘得栩栩如生，说到后来反而把那点印象冲得更淡了，就像越用力去抓住砂砾它们就越从指间滑落。他描绘铺着青色琉璃瓦的高大房屋，腰肢纤细动作灵活的侍女，骑着白虎般骑兽横跨云海……他想他至少在吹嘘这方面相当有天赋，至少人们会愿意听完他的大话再嘲弄。这行为给了慎二一种病态的满足感：你们还不是乐意暂时被我哄骗？

事实上他确实是云州侯的孙子。至少每月州城里有人给他送钱来，日常穿用也从来不乏。在他花团锦簇的吹嘘里从不涉及云州牧分毫，因为现在他还记得脏砚看着他时那轻蔑笑容。  
你一点儿用也没有。  
男人这么说之后就将他随意丢弃在这里，任由他的骄傲和自卑在泥土里横陈一地。这也没什么不好，慎二对自己说，那地方冰冷冷的，夜里叫人背脊发毛，而且他父亲还是个疯子。早走早好。——即使这无法改变小屋子里只有他一个人的事实。他和人们说谎，吹牛，被嘲笑，然后回到这间屋子里，孤零零对着蜡烛，将被子从头裹到脚，骗自己说这没什么可怕。

然后，他遇见了士郎。

二

如果有人因童年遭遇同情慎二，甚至说他能理解慎二后来所作所为，慎二只会把他列入肥羊名单。不错，有人做坏事儿是因为被逼的，但如果说慎二也是那样，那可真太低估间桐的家系了。慎二从没在自己心里找到什么大彻大悟或悔不当初。打头起他就是个小人。否则，在那天山中老人手下找他，让他带一支军队去围剿士郎家里的时候他就该拒绝。他手头有一打儿好理由：老头儿怎么这个时候又想起我了？你们可真是缺人手到一定地步。我可以不要间桐的姓氏。等等。  
毕竟那人也没威胁要抹他脖子。而他接过任命的动作显然迫不及待。  
他可一早就想收拾士郎了。

凭良心说——如果他还有那种东西的话——一开始他和士郎也算是朋友。村头女人家里总有一群孩子，村民说他家主人是走南闯北的货郎，路上遇见孤儿就收养过来，在这年头里也算难得善人了。他家院里孩子很少出来，年纪大多又太小，因此慎二真正认识的没有几个——除了和他一块儿在老书生那里读书的士郎。  
这家伙呆头呆脑的。  
这就是慎二对士郎的第一印象。男孩不算个头顶高，一头赤铜色头发，沉默寡言，甚至连老师叫他起来背书也不是十分熟练，顶多得一个“驽钝但还算用功”的评价。在老师面前慎二一直收敛形状谨言慎行，再加上确实聪慧，因此很得青眼，也就被指派去教士郎功课。他嫌麻烦，往往教他念书时候颠三倒四，或者插些自己见解，士郎倒都安静听着，也不评论，在老师问起的时候从来不会说慎二小话。  
那时候慎二还真觉得这家伙是个好人。偶而他发善心的时候也会照顾一下士郎，比如在老师叫他起来背书的时候提醒几句。后来他也跟士郎讲那些事，关于侍女、云海、骑兽、州城……照样吹得天花乱坠栩栩如生。士郎每次都认真听着，绝不嘲笑，偶尔还提一两个愚蠢问题，慎二当然都轻松解答。有时候慎二都想，这家伙怎么傻可怎么办啊，如果不当我小弟他真是一点用也没有了。  
直到士郎也开始得到老师偏爱为止。  
那年冬天特别冷。本来云州不常有雪，但随着王位空悬，那年大雪竟下到膝盖。慎二一个人躲在家里裹着被子瑟瑟发抖，勉强烧点柴火，从水缸里舀水就了干粮吃——平常帮他来做饭的大嫂也来不了了。后来雪化得可以走路了他去上课，才听说下大雪那天士郎特地背了干柴去老师那里。  
从此以后老书生就对士郎另眼相看了，不仅不再批评他驽钝，还常常夸奖士郎为人敦厚，甚至连他背不出书来的时候也只是捋着胡子不说什么。  
慎二则只觉得士郎卖乖讨好——用点小伎俩得到老师喜欢。现在老师甚至都不常夸他了。他心里发恨，再也不教士郎功课，只是笼络书堂里其他学生。他毕竟手头阔绰，又会说话，一来二去大家也愿和他交好，听他炫耀，在集日一起去玩时候从来不叫士郎。  
慎二极是志得意满。他觉得士郎完全不算什么——他可以笑嘻嘻跟他炫耀新买的玩意儿或文具（放在以前，慎二是看不上眼的），或者刻意在他面前约了同学课后游玩，又或者在课上流利背完整篇四六骈文，在所有人艳羡目光中志得意满坐下。  
要落在后来他大概不致那般。多年下来他总算明白满招损谦受益的道理，但年轻毕竟气盛。他就是忍不住。

那年春日温暖极了。书院里所有人约了一起踏青，地方也不远，就在离村一里的小丘上。之前那儿从没出过事：春天野兽很少下山，而妖魔怕人气不会靠近。可偏偏那天就来了。  
现在慎二早记不起来当时具体情况。他拔腿就逃慌不择路，身后同学叽喳喳喊作一团，叫他慌得逃错方向。等他发现他独自一人身处密林的时候他真的吓呆了，用了半柱香才能告诉自己：你是云州侯的子孙，你是仙人，这点儿小妖魔根本不在话下——他玩命一样想要说服自己，可腿脚根本软得跟一摊泥一样，站不起来也跑不了，只能看着呲着獠牙妖魔慢慢接近。  
慎二觉得他完了。死定了。但不应该是这样，他间桐慎二怎么会在这个时候死去？他聪明，有钱，招女孩子喜欢，他还有一整个人生去享受，他——  
然后他看见士郎，手持木棒重重在妖魔脑袋后面敲了下去。  
他觉得自己准是晕了过去，不然他不会发现这个自己一度当成朋友的人竟然会变成狼：棕色的，身量还不够长但已经足够咬死一只妖魔。天啊，他怎么会没发现士郎是只半兽？他这样的官员后裔居然和卑贱半兽做了朋友？他觉得又怕又恨，什么也干不了只能看着士郎终于把那妖魔按在地上一口咬断了喉管。慎二两眼一翻真的晕了过去。  
醒来的时候他发现自己正被士郎背着往村里走。他尖叫起来，连滚带爬从少年背上挣扎下来，一脸惨白地看着他。士郎只是回头盯着他，什么也没有说，就和他当初听慎二吹牛时候一个表情。  
慎二真怕极了。他终于知道他从来没明白过士郎是怎样一个人。估计在他那沉默寡言样子下面士郎一直在嘲笑慎二吧，这人竟敢这么做——这卑贱半兽竟敢这么做。他大喊大叫了半天比小姑娘还像小姑娘，只最后仍是被士郎护送回他自己屋子。

从那时候起慎二就恨上了士郎。  
从那时候起慎二就知道他得靠着自己还能耀武扬威的时候把士郎压在下面，尽管早晚有一天士郎能翻过盘去。他太清楚士郎比他强上太多，虽然慎二从来不承认，绝对不承认。

三

后来慎二才发现自家老头在做着违背天理的事，士郎那从没见过的叔叔竟然成了王，他还把麒麟给关到笼子里了一次。这绝对是慎二此生丰功伟绩的顶端，如此不切实际以至到他老年时候再提起便无人相信。  
他也不恼，只窝在躺椅里，说，爷爷当年可见过麒麟呢，任一众孩子嘻嘻哈哈地笑闹，没一个等他讲下去。他半闭了眼，自言自语道：  
爷爷当年见过麒麟，见过王……

当年，按他所做的事情，足够给慎二判一个大逆不道，最好结果也应该是在囹圄里度过余生。但似乎峰王考虑到他叔叔雁夜拥立之功——也或许是因为士郎说了好话——对他的判罚简直轻得令人落泪。  
自然，间桐慎二不会因此感念什么。对着特地跑来探监的士郎他仍是那副欠揍神气：现在你可以嘲笑我了，卫宫士郎。  
但士郎并没领会他那称呼中的嘲弄意味。他看着慎二，诚挚问他他是否被间桐脏砚所威胁。如果是的话，他会一力向峰王进言以求免除慎二的刑罚。  
慎二觉得好笑极了。他瞅着士郎，问他你到底觉得我哪点像是被人胁迫？你没看出来我一开始就是个坏蛋吗？  
士郎注视着他，一如既往，带着几近天真的严肃神态。  
你并没有揭发过我半兽的身份。  
慎二知道士郎这回还真说到点儿上了。这时候老实交代他只是想在手里留着士郎的把柄，或者承认他只是被士郎吓坏了——不，慎二没有愚蠢到这个地步。于是他咧开一个假惺惺微笑，告诉士郎：  
你这么认为也没错。  
赤铜色头发的半兽青年看着他，那双眼睛让慎二不舒服极了。他下意识动了动肩膀想要甩去不知何时附着于上的重量，也不知道是什么让他觉得如此不安。  
最后士郎只是说了句我明白了就离开了。慎二坐回榻上，想了许久才明白，自己的谎言居然终究也有被拆穿一日。  
还是被那个士郎。

那之后慎二觉得自己再也不会见到半兽青年了。他在狱里揣了十足小心做人——好在他还不算无依无靠，手中钱财也使用得开（感谢他那未曾谋面的叔父），七年之后也就出狱了。他没回云州，只写信向叔父讨了笔本钱就南下去澄州做生意了。  
一开始并不容易，他算是外来户，本钱又不多，被迫得背起包裹跑起单帮。澄州有大湖，湖中生一种文贝，贝壳纹路极是好看，能雕出新巧花样簪子头面。慎二瞅准这生意，贩了贝壳首饰'，去北部州城大户门上推销。他毕竟还算大户出身，礼仪出众又巧舌如簧，一来二去也慢慢有了名声，生意做得极是顺手，三年后就已经有了六七店铺十余仆从，到那些大户门上也总被视为上宾，谁见他都称一声“间桐先生”。  
慎二自觉如鱼得水——他命里一早注定要过舒服日子，生意上纷繁头绪对他来说不值一提，之前种种失败不过蝇头小事。有时他甚至觉得那所有关于云州侯麒麟半兽不过一场荒唐旧梦，他只顾沉醉于锦衣玉食红袖添香诗酒歌赋之中，倚翠偎红之际偶尔想起当年学堂旧事，便拿来当下酒戏言来讲，得一二娇滴滴调笑。  
他极是满足，并不细究那满足之后还藏着什么。  
直到他再一次遇见士郎。

四

一开始慎二只是在澄州侯宴会之上见到个头高挑白发男人。那一桌坐得都是空有仙籍并无官职的人士，往往就是慎二这样官员子弟。慎二生意做大之后，也不吝以云州侯侄子名分为自己打通关系，一接到宴会邀请便欣然出席。席间有些他熟识人士，也有从他州异国来的远客，他照例挨个打招呼过去，只在问到白发男人时候得了一奇异神情。  
男人注视他的方式如此眼熟。  
慎二觉得肩膀上又被什么东西沉甸甸压着，他强忍住摆动肩膀冲动，对那人正经一揖：  
在下间桐慎二，请问这位兄台如何称呼，仙乡何处？  
男人沉默许久才回了一揖：  
艾米亚。从西国而来。

如是往常慎二早就凑上去和难得远客拉关系了。但那日里他却阵阵心悸，像是昔日噩梦又重新降临。白发男人并不常看着他，偶尔投来的目光却总是意味深长——慎二竟不能确定那是喜爱还是厌恶。整场宴席他表面逢场作戏，私下里全用来思索男人身份。  
慎二一定在哪里见过对方，但他搜遍记忆所有角落竟无半点线索，只剩下烦恼在心底不断积累。或者他已经隐隐猜到那个答案，只是不敢相信，不敢触及。  
直到杯盘狼藉酒终人散，白发男人才在两人错身而过时丢下一句：  
你还和当年一般，慎二。  
他打个冷战，头也不回走出宴会厅堂，将昔年旧友和追蹑而来记忆丢在身后。第二天他便称病不出闭门谢客，自己都不知道是在躲什么。  
卫宫士郎不可能憎恨间桐慎二，就算他认清自己是何种人物也绝无可能。那半兽正直思绪根本容不下对他的憎恨。但他听过士郎相关传闻——慎二从未刻意搜集过，但那暗行御史故事早已家喻户晓。  
慎二不知自己在躲避什么。他连日夜不能寐，连铜镜中影子都憔悴下去。他的所有早已和士郎再无半点关系，哪怕他就站在自己眼前慎二亦无从识得。他不知道自己还在等待什么，还在期待什么：他们早已不是学堂里捧了课本喃喃念诵的孩童，亦不是后来不知天高地厚的少年。现在，间桐慎二还能从卫宫士郎身上得到什么——  
他披衣而起，踱进庭院。夜气微寒，激他打个冷战，但月光如水清澈，地上松柏倒影荇荇如藻，精心修葺小桥流水景观此时只显矫揉，大朵富贵牡丹只是繁华倒影。那一刻慎二真觉得自己许多年来积攒下来一切，和他当年在苦寒村落里吹嘘的云上州城没什么差别。  
也就在那一刻，一个黑衣人影直直掠过围墙落进他院里。慎二险些惊呼，却见那人一把扯去面巾：慎二。  
真是讽刺，在朦胧月色下他竟然依稀辨出那人当年面目。他正不知说些什么，就见士郎摇晃两下，整个人就那么在他眼前倒了下去。慎二愣愣站了一时，上前查看才发现血已在青石板地上积了一摊，月光下亮得刺眼。

那几日他将士郎藏在家中密室。  
外面追捕犯人喊声震天，他使了不少银钱才打发走上门官兵。没法请医生，他胡乱抓了家里备用金创药给士郎敷上——那伤口是冬器造成，即使仙人之身也无法轻易回复过来。士郎因为肩上伤口而发起高烧，整日昏睡，额头烫得让慎二害怕。但是他还得撑着给士郎换药，每次弄半身血腥——他觉得青年再过一天就要死在这儿了，死在他的床上，死在这个从来称不上朋友的人身边。他第一次这么怕，比当年在树林里遇上妖魔，比看见士郎半兽形态，比忽然发现麒麟从自己头上腾跃而去都要来得更怕——他害怕血，害怕近在咫尺死亡，害怕这一切背后的动荡不安。  
最终慎二也不知道究竟出了什么事。  
他只知道最终还是有人来把士郎接走了：那人出示了宫中手令，慎二认得上面官印。之后，他听说澄州侯被罢免了，不少官员都被问罪，城里一片议论纷纷。他没理会所有消息，却在那天晚上迎来意想不到客人。  
士郎看起来已全然恢复——除了右手还以布巾吊在颈上。慎二扯出假笑接待了他，特地吩咐做了清淡饭菜。  
多谢你救了我。  
士郎说，慎二却觉得浑身发冷，险些跌了筷子。第一次地，他看见男人和他之间那道巨大鸿沟。

那天送走士郎后慎二就病了。他高烧了三天三夜，镇日梦里都是当年在云州偏僻村落里。他坐在夫子课堂里，看见老人从外面领进个穿着粗布衣裳孩童，那孩童抬起头盯着他，目光直率而坦然，是慎二不曾见过的。  
那天下课他和士郎一路回家，照例讲那些大话。士郎听得极认真，不时点头，慎二正自得意，见两个农夫扛着锄头从对面过来，看见他就讥讽一笑：  
小子，又说大话呢？  
他皮笑肉不笑地不说什么，等两人走远才对士郎说：别信他们。  
赤铜色短发孩童点点头：我相信你。  
那时候慎二觉得这小孩真好骗。他第一次觉得有人这么得他心意，他伸手拍拍士郎肩膀，说以后我就罩着你。士郎不明所以点头，之后就跟着他一起上课，被他教导读书的时候总是腰板笔直姿态端正，遇到不懂的地方向他询问也是认认真真。  
慎二想这孩子以后一定有前途。就是不如他罢了。

醒来那一刻，他终于明白士郎早就在他无法触及之所。

五

后来慎二写信去云州取消了自己仙籍。这事没别人知道，他只是慢慢开始变老了。之后他收敛行迹，娶了妻子，生了一双儿女，又抱了孙子孙女。他生意越做越大，足供他一辈锦衣玉食。他也偶尔洒点小钱供个义学修个桥梁，竟也被人称了善人——这让慎二想笑，可他愿意留着这些虚名，在那人来拜访的时候做个谈资。  
尽管他知道士郎从未觉得他大奸大恶，也就遑论改邪归正。

人们都说间桐慎二老了之后就糊涂了，整日说着关于王和台甫的胡话，好在大家都从不当真。也有街头巷尾传言间桐当年做生意下了不少黑手，如今纯属报应。他死后，有个白发青年去间桐家吊唁，自称间桐慎二旧友，他儿子都已经年届不惑，听了极是气愤，叫家丁把那人赶了出去。  
后来有间桐家仆人说，那夜里见到有个白发人影在间桐慎二灵位前上了三炷香，随即飘然远去，大约真是仙人。

但总归无人相信。

——完——


	7. 景耀朝野佥载

【朝廷】

秉烛夜谈

台甫与王论政事，每至深夜，乃宿王宫中。宫人时隔窗闻二人争执，唯次日君臣如故。可见其信也深也。

【人物】

云州侯间桐

云州侯间桐，名雁夜，前云州侯脏砚之二子也。幼入庠学，聪慧可嘉，及长，游于国中。后悯王崩，里山起黄旗，雁夜乃升山，未得天命。  
其时，脏砚暗策谋逆之事，蓄私兵而建工事，欲悖天纲。雁夜数谏不可，为脏砚禁于州城，数年得脱，欲赴京求援于伪王，路遇异人飞仙，乃惩脏砚。后白雉一声，新王践位，命之为新云州侯，推辞数次，乃就。时朝议残疾之人不可为官，王驳之曰：父母在堂，乃知有高堂者之心；膝下有子，乃知有儿女者之心；身患疾病，乃知缠绵病榻之苦。今国大病，民亦久苦，正需善体民意者为一方父母耳。此论出而朝议息。  
雁夜治云州，清廉而有令名，为民爱戴。有一女名樱，有奇才，豢妖魔如骑兽。后为飞仙，游于十二国中。另有一侄名慎二，初涉谋逆事，被禁十年而出，竟致大富，家资百万，人呼为二爷。唯终身不复履于云州耳。

兰斯

不知其所从来，身高六尺，膂力超群，被紫发，衣玄，自言乃西国人。终日伴于云州侯侧，人呼为兰斯。后云州侯故去，云州风雷大作，有紫虹贯于天宇。后无人知其所踪也。

太宰

初，悯王失道。太宰其时为青州侯，兴州兵，呼清君侧，实谏王禅位也。唯甘露事变，悯王与台甫俱亡焉，乃持白雉之足为假王，惨淡经营，廿年后得迎新王，获命太宰。行事果决，有兵家杀伐之风，或评为过厉，后果因事获罪而流北地。人事乎？天命乎？不得而知。

【职官】

暗行御史

十二国中，唯峰国有此职耳。其人持王密令，巡行天下，监察不法，有紧急处置之权。景耀一朝，有子名士郎，以半兽之身而就暗行御史之职，行事公道，救助弱小，为国人誉。每至王都述职，必为王宫所邀。亦言其与王有旧耳。

【异闻】

北镇老妇

有西国赵氏，家资百万，好周游名山大川。一日及峰国北地，于山中失路，将日暮，恐豺狼走兽。忽见一老妇负薪而来，乃呼救。老妇邀至其家，出酒食。饭后闲谈，老妇言青年时与王周游国中，并言种种旧事，甚为切切。赵氏初疑之，出王宫信件与观，乃信。翌日辞别，至北镇盘桓数日，欲往重访，不复得路。

黄海四凶

黄海之中有四凶，一曰帝江，二足四翼，浑沌无面目，又名浑沌。一曰饕餮，狮首而人身，好食无厌。一曰梼杌，紫鬃黑身，力大善战，能化诸型。一曰穷奇，好勇斗狠，见之县有刀兵。——唯闻之也，无人得见。


	8. 清明梦

一

想要吞噬掉那个人。

揭开他平和的外表。把那重重的衣服都脱下来，也脱去他的身份、他的严肃、他的疏远，令他的肌肤不着一丝袒露在自己眼前，就像彼此第一次从卵果中降临到这个世界，茫然无知将要担负何种命运。  
不。  
这般就无趣了。因为自己想要的不是一个随意的“人”，而是眼前的这个人，这个名为卫宫切嗣的人——他的王，他的罪人，他的命运共同者，他的对等的半身，他的欲望，他一切谜题的解答。

二

他们那脱离常理的关系之开始似乎也并没有某种明显的界限。闺房之事显然并不在蓬山公的教育范畴之内，不过（帝江曾经丢出过这种评论），他在此上相当天赋秉异。  
“毕竟是兽类啊。”  
化身成金发青年的妖魔眯起血红的眼睛，啜饮着不知从宫中哪一处翻出来的珍酿，甚至不瞥一眼正端坐于案前整理文书的台甫。  
峰麒冷淡地抬起了眼睛短暂地望向自得其乐的妖魔。不知何时人们也开始逐渐习惯这素有凶名的妖魔在宫中出入——西国的宫廷中，不是亦有妖兽饕餮作为麒麟使令、侧身于百官行列吗？又何况，如此盛世太平，处处皆不闻刀兵和战号，昔日妖魔的残戾如今只遗下传说中一点旧影，似是除了吓唬淘气孩童之外便再无意义了。  
所以四凶之首的混沌便也堂而皇之登堂入室，毫不客气地将峰国备以待客的美酒大肆挥霍之外，也总不忘记稍稍逗弄一下这黑色的麒麟。然而随着年岁推移，昔年的青年早已蒙上一层更深沉的色泽，早年偶尔外露的锋芒亦难再觅。  
台甫之威严，竟是更胜往日了。  
宫中人们偶尔会这样议论着，但是妖魔又怎么可能在意男人露出来的死板模样。对已经看过了无尽朝代更替起伏的他而言，偶尔拨弄一下天道手中的棋子、看着它们走向和预想不同的方向，是一项不可或缺的最佳娱乐。

三

没人见过王安睡的样子，除了麒麟。宫人们惧怕深夜宫中的剑鸣，而只有太傅愿意守在王的床前，卫护王的安眠。  
人们都称颂着峰国的王和麒麟是如何的彼此信任。而真相只有这两人知道。作为麒麟，绮礼足够大胆又足够具有行动力；卫宫切嗣则不可能对麒麟颐指气使——又或者是，他对于这种事情并无所谓。有时候绮礼甚至怀疑男人不过以他做为某种助眠手段；又或者，男人仅仅借着近乎粗暴和悖逆的交合，以平衡他自认背负在身的罪孽。  
不论原因究竟为何，至少，结果便是如此——

他怀中的男人发出了轻声的、从喉咙底部露出来的呻吟。这多少让绮礼感到有些心满意足，毕竟，切嗣在床上一直以沉默居多。这并不是说男人毫无反应，事实上绮礼早已知道怎样将他逼近底线：身体既然被制造成能够获取快乐，那么就总可以通过种种技巧去达成它。——这并不全然是一方之事。亲吻也好，爱抚也好，乃至让这悖德的交合回环婉转层出不穷的愿望也好，都始终也只能是在某种无言的共谋之下进行的。  
“这样来说，对你比较轻松一点吧。”  
语带双关的，绮礼终于调转了方向，以让男人的身体多少能靠上一旁的几案。冰冷的木质令得切嗣打了个冷战，轻微的痉挛直直牵扯到两人相连之处，而这让绮礼有意无意地进得更深了。男人押回了呻吟，将头埋在他的肩上，湿热的喘息犹如一根羽毛一样搔动着那里的感官。  
“偶尔也说点什么吧。”  
低下头亲昵地舔咬着男人的耳廓，绮礼故意地停下了动作，“——你这样只会教人想要弄坏。”  
切嗣缓慢地重新拉开距离。他的神色中似乎还残留着些许情欲的迷乱，但根底上却是清醒的：  
“你做不到的。只有你是做不到的。”  
绮礼低低地笑起来，声音在两人紧贴的胸膛之间低沉地回荡着。但是他一点也不觉得可惜。  
因为麒麟是不可能悖逆王的。  
也因为我是舍不得杀掉你的。  
“你想杀了我吗？”他说着，重新深深地顶入深处，“——你会憎恨我吗？”  
王没有立刻回答。他们重新卷入那单纯的情欲的漩涡，抛弃一切的顾虑而只沉醉于短暂的欢乐。而无论重复几千遍几万遍这样的行为，他们之间仍然什么也不会产生。  
什么也不会有。  
——就像他已经能猜想到的那个回答，切实地、在高潮来临的瞬间，在他耳边响了起来。

“不。”

四

他们认识的人，渐渐便不在这个世上了。

舞弥离去得最早。她从来没有想过接受过官职，除了接受重修房屋必要的经费之外，便仍然和之前一样，养育着那些被排斥的半兽孩童。她去世之前不久切嗣还曾经探望过她——那时候她衰老的身体并不显得如何病弱。但那之后的信便没有再来，到春天时候才来了一封被大雪所误的丧书。  
而被早年的旧伤所折磨的雁夜，并没有继续为得到治疗而奔波，而是选择了除去仙籍。绮礼至今还记得翻到那封奏章的时候卫宫切嗣的神情。其实这并不令人意外，切嗣也没有必要来回奔波，可是男人还是选择亲自去了云州。那之后不久，他们听说有紫色妖魔日行于天，引起人心恍然——那消息总是比雁夜去世的消息来得更晚。  
而曾经见过成为王之前的卫宫切嗣的那些人之中，雁夜的侄子一早便已享尽凡人的天命，青州侯娜塔莉亚在一次朝廷动荡之后挂冠而去，甚至就连接受了巡察御史之职的士郎，也在一次远赴黄海的旅行之中失去了下落。或许有一天他还会回来——但仙人亦有陨落之日。

渐渐地，还知道卫宫切嗣原本样貌的人，便只剩下了绮礼一个。是的，就连他的名字也不再被人呼唤。人们只知道玉座上坐着铁面无私毫无偏袒的王，这对他们便已足够。

五

卫宫切嗣只问过麒麟一次。  
“难道麒麟也如同貘类一样以梦为食吗？”  
绮礼微微一笑。  
“怎么可能。食梦貘就算在黄海之中也极其少见。”  
他说着，俯身亲吻男人的太阳穴。  
“——令我餍足的是你的痛苦。”

他从未告诉过男人关于伊利亚所赠镜子的事。  
他从未告诉过男人，他是如何熟悉他灵魂上的每一道伤痕，如何凝望着他的每一张面孔，如何品尝他的每一次失败。这一切或许卫宫切嗣已经熟知，因为他是那样暧昧地，在仅有两个人的夜晚重复着：

“现在再也没有一个人更能了解你了。”

六

那日清晨的时候男人终于从过度的疲惫中朦朦胧胧醒转。峰麒伸手遮住对方双眼，说：“今日休沐。”  
卫宫切嗣模模糊糊地应了一声。  
天色仍黑着。偶尔听见庭中卫队的皮靴在宫中石板铺就道路上踏出杳杳的声，近了，又远去。即使这里并非极北，冬日也仍然是长得，一如他们之前所度过的无数冬日一般，长得教人感到厌倦。如若不是休沐那么他们此时已经起床，整理着玄色的礼服，立于寒冷空旷的正殿之上，等待着又一个充满政务和琐事的太平之日。就连往日那柄聒噪的剑，似乎也厌倦着冬日漫长的寒冷，而懒得吐出更多讽刺的毒汁了。  
宫中的白雉依然闭口不语。  
卫宫切嗣的治世依然还在持续。

绮礼的心中忽然有一种极柔和的东西慢慢膨胀起来。哦，那当然不是喜悦，但是 还是让他伸出手，在清晨的寒气中将一边沉睡着的人揽入怀中。  
“如果你失道了的话，别想着自己去黄海。”  
卫宫切嗣似乎动了动。或许他没听见这个。又或许他只是如同惯常一样不置可否。绮礼从来没有等过回答。他在男人熟悉的气息中睡下去——就算这么多年之后，里面仍然潜藏着钢铁的剑刃和妖魔的爪牙。

然后，或许是在他的朦胧梦境之中，有人说了。

“我可不敢把你留给第二个王。”

骗子。峰麒直觉想，却又莫名地有些奇妙的愉悦。

不管怎样，那仍然是很久、很久之后的事情。  
——他现在只要相信这点就好。

终。


End file.
